Bosque y Fuego
by Lugarth3
Summary: El Maestro del Jagan quiere la cabeza del ladrón legendario, Youko, quien planea el robo más trascendente de todos, que lo llevaría a la gloria. Ambos enemigos no lo saben,… pero viven juntos.
1. Introducción

**Bosque y Fuego**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Buenos…lo que sea. El horario, el clima o su estado de ánimo al leer esta introducción.

Si tuviera que explicarles porque elegí enero y pospuse esta historia tanto tiempo me cobraría cuatro párrafos.

**Primero que nada, advierto que esta historia esta aglomerada de muchos elementos y situaciones que harían difícil tratarla como una historia de Yu-Yu Hakusho, lo es, en realidad es una historia alternativa (mundo y argumento fuera del contexto original). Francamente, no me gustan las historias cambiadas en su esencia, sin embargo, caí en la necesidad de escribir esto. **

**Segundo que nada, como es un fic alternativo, con el avance de los capítulos habrá todo tipo de preguntas, algunos personajes recurrentes y revelaciones poco compatibles con el verdadero carácter del anime/manga. Por esto, unas aclaraciones: existe el Makai, los demonios y el Rekai, así como Yusuke, que ocupa el trabajo de detective espiritual, y uno que otros personajes con la historia de vida cambiada, para equilibrar con mi idea. Ante dudas, contestare de inmediato, no obstante, me reservare las preguntas que se responderán con los capítulos. (O los dejare intrigados)**

**Tercero que nada, es un fic de la pareja Kurama/Hiei, de contenido yaoi, de trama mordaz y a veces complicada. Dicho esto, los dejo.**

_Gracias por leer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Introducción<strong>_

_"Bastaba caerse la máscara para desatarse el caos"_

...

..

.

Un paso más sobre las cosas rotas, destrozadas, despojadas de su hermosura y valor. A cada nuevo paso que daba oía el lamento de algún pedazo de vidrio, los incontables fragmentos de los jarrones y vasijas que la Fuerza Defensora del Mundo Espiritual había arruinado y que estaban esparcidas por todo el pasillo, por toda la casa. Seguramente habían sospechado de los floreros: no le cabía duda de eso. Tampoco habían sido inofensivas flores.

Procuro que su mirada se fijara solo al final del salón principal, donde había una repisa en la que reposaban unos portarretratos en desorden y con la protección del cristal hecha añicos. No obstante, a Kurama lo sorprendió encontrar los portarretratos allí, estropeados y en condición pésima, pero todavía estaban. La casa se veía como víctima de un tornado, las ventanas desnudas aún tenían cristales a punto de caerse, las puertas y artículos del hogar lucían violentados por el suelo, el aroma a desolación y agresión duplicaba la desesperanza pero…Allí estaban, los portarretratos.

Deseo poder reírse con la mitad de la gracia que no sentía en ese momento. Se contuvo. Camino, oyendo nuevos destrozos bajo sus pies, hasta llegar a la repisa. Sus manos temblorosas de ansiedad tocaron y buscaron un marco en especial. Sintió una herida abrirse por su mano a causa de algún vidrio filoso pero no le importó. La encontró.

Un paisaje de jardín en plena primavera con rastros de sol ardiente. Colorido, naturalista, mortalmente delicada la imagen. Contemplo por un momento esa imagen para después quitarla de su sitio y ver otra en su lugar, debajo, oculta en el mismo portador.

También con desperfectos, lejos del tiempo, estaba la fotografía de su boda. Aún recuerda lo complicado que fue. Se vio a sí mismo en ropa de gala, sonriendo hermosamente a la cámara, su expresión tranquila sobre un estado de vacilación y nervios. A su lado, una figura oscura y tétrica, matiz blanco en su cuello por una bufanda, una combinación extraña de dorado y amarillo en sus ojos, que realmente eran carmesí. En la imagen esa figura mostraba un rostro de poca emoción y agrado, pero finalmente compañía y reconforte; le decía que estaba bien, que no había remedio, pues sin palabras él le amaba.

Sonrió con amargura.

- _Esto es peor que una infidelidad_- oyó una voz en su cabeza.

Kurama bajo la fotografía, sucumbe a una expresión de pesar.

- Una infidelidad hubiera sido mejor que esto- dice el, ya ni siquiera seguro de lo que decía.

Unos recuerdos lo asaltaron y permitieron distraerse del caos de su alrededor y que pronto aumentaría, al por mayor. Tan concentrado estaba en el pasado, en esos momentos asombrosos e inolvidables, que no escucho el paseo de unas botas aproximándose... hasta que lo encontraron.


	2. No puedes hablar de más

**Bosque y Fuego**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**No puedes hablar de más**_

* * *

><p>Rodo los ojos fastidiado. Se obligo a quedarse y ver lo mismo que su compañero.<p>

- ¿Qué opinas?- le pregunta Kurama, realmente concentrado en aquello por la forma en la que tiene una mano acariciando su mentón en pose reflexiva.

Contesto a la pregunta con un gruñido. Sabe que no es suficiente para el de cabellos rojizos, cuyos ojos esmeralda estaban fijos hacia al frente pero su audición atenta a su respuesta.

- ¿En verdad crees que me importa para opinar?

- Su color hace contraste con los muebles- comento el si interesado, en tono meditabundo- Sus flecos me recuerdan a la decoración francesa.

- ¿La tela tiene familia?- de nuevo, sarcasmo.

Kurama desvió finalmente su atención de tan importante cuestión para ver a Hiei, cuya falta de altura era compensada por su sentido del humor.

- Dime "si" o "no"

Bufo. Era como si le gustara exasperarlo a altas horas de la mañana.

- Sí.

- ¿En serio?

Sus brazos, escondidos bajo la oscura vestimenta, temblaron de impaciencia y rabia. Sí. A Kurama le encantaba molestarlo por las mañanas.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Yo sé tanto de estética como un monje virtuoso.

Vio esos grandes ojos verdes contemplarle, luego abrir la boca en una risita. Hiei sonrojo de rabia y vergüenza. Le hacía decir cosas…

- ¡Es una maldita cortina!

- Al menos, no está al frente- indico con el dedo las ventanas dentro del hogar, que daban al exterior- Dijiste que el otro color era asqueroso. Pues bien, el dorado es presuntuoso y altivo pero en la sala no se ve mal- volvió su mirada a la cortina, extensa hasta tocar el suelo y colgada sobre un gran ventanal que parecía un cuadro representativo de la primavera por el jardín de atrás.

- Es-una-cortina- siseo de mala gana. No le veía la importancia a eso. El pelirrojo había estado tres días hastiándole y haciéndole ver cortinas de todo tipo y color- Pon la que sea, de igual forma, nadie la vera más que tú y yo.

Por suerte. Gran parte del tiempo Kurama estaba ocupado como para concertar visitas y tratar invitados. Solo tenía tiempo para irritarlo.

- ¿Y qué te parece el fucsia con doble capa blanca?

Gruño fuerte. Murmuro una maldición al dar la vuelta, indispuesto a continuar viendo la cortina y la expresión de juez de Kurama, y se encamino a la cocina.

Al poco tiempo que Kurama se dignó a buscarlo, lo encontró con una taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos. Suspiro al ver su sonrisa.

- He hecho galletas de coco anoche- le comunico, dirigiéndose al horno para sacar una bandeja. Hiei vio docenas de pequeñas y blancas galletas- Y, tal vez convenga una azul marino.

En vez de hacerle conocer su creciente rabia hacia el tema, lo fulmino con sus dos ojos color fuego que, en ese momento, no distaban de no iniciar una flama. Recogió las galletas, no sin que estas sufrieran algún daño por su apretón.

- No las rompas. Son frágiles- le advirtió el amante de las cortinas, en voz suave. Tomo una galleta pasando un brazo cerca de Hiei; este le miro sorprendido. El más alto se detuvo- ¿Qué ocurre?

La cercanía. El brazo tan aproximado a su rostro como la otra noche. Pero no era el brazo de Kurama. Era otro que rodeaba su cuello y se cerraba en el, no sabía si abrazándole o intentando asfixiarlo. Si hubiera visto el rostro de Kurama, seguro lo primero, pero había visto otra imagen, el borroso recuerdo de una cara diferente, cuyas manos eran más grandes y fuertes, tan diferentes como la sucesiva forma de besarle tras la oreja.

Estremeció. Seguro había sido una ilusión. Tenía demasiado en la mente; ya le habían asignado otra tarea, más trabajo.

- …Nada- respondió, con un gesto de que no importaba.

El pelirrojo lo miro con una sonrisa disminuida.

- Hay muchos. Llévalos.

- No lo creo. Esos idiotas son como perros, saben cuándo voy con comida.

- Que te roben a ti es un hecho imposible- objeto a su comentario, del cual sonrió. Hiei agradeció el cambio de tema.

- Tengo un encargo más- le informo- Es nuevo, probablemente tarde.

- ¿Comerás afuera?

- No- replico al instante. No confiaba en la comida de extraños. Ni siquiera cuando sus compañeros, a quienes llamaba "los idiotas", se lo ofrecían y tuvieran buen aspecto. Por supuesto, cosas horribles tenían buen caparazón y en su interior veneno ponzoñoso. Típico engaño.

- Te dejare la cena- Kurama se llevó una galleta a la boca. Olía a coco y miel- Te esperare hasta las nueve- Hiei estuvo a un instante de decirle que no lo hiciera cuando oyó una voz muy distinta, viril y profunda, de los labios de Kurama- Son deliciosas- y mordió la galleta.

Hiei se censuró su perturbado estado mental. Cuando termino de comer, Kurama noto la turbación en los ojos de Hiei.

- ¿Te sientes bien?

Su voz era la misma otra vez, suave y de baja tonalidad, tranquila y exenta de mala lengua. Hiei miro a otro sitio. De nuevo, una jugarreta de su mente.

- Es tiempo- anuncio, para no responderle directamente. Fingió atender el reloj de la cocina- Me voy- se puso de pie, con demasiada velocidad, dejando atrás la taza medio vacía y la bandeja todavía llena.

Al ir a la puerta, pensó en que debía mantener su mente más ocupada, más activa en el trabajo y menos libre para imaginar tonterías. Esperando que el trabajo le devolviera los sentidos que le resultaban engañosos. Kurama llego a su lado con una pequeña bolsa de galletas en mano, se la entrego después de brindarle un beso casto.

- Se arruinaran con el tiempo. Te dije, son frágiles- lo insto sostener la bolsa- Saludos a Yusuke.

Le respondió con un bufido. Jamás le recordaba nada a Yusuke, su compañero.

- Aun no entiendo cómo puedes ir así- comentoKurama, mirándole la ropa.

Cierto. El no usaba uniforme ni era formal, no como todos los seres humanos que se presentaban al trabajo. No obstante, el no tenía un trabajo cualquiera como los humanos, ni que fuese uno. Siempre que salía, lo hacía a botas largas y negras, pantalones, camiseta y capa del mismo color. Con ese estilo de vestuario, su piel se reflejaba más pálida de lo que en realidad era pero la expresión seria de sus ojos hacían saber a cualquiera que no era fácil ni débil en absoluto.

- No te atrevas a aplicarme tu evaluación.

Su advertencia hizo sonreír al de ojos esmeraldas, en un gesto gracioso.

Había una única excepción. Kurama no le tenía miedo, ni cuando se enfadara con él y se lo demostrara, todo lo contrario: pareciese que lo disfrutase.

- No, jamás.

Con esa sonrisa, no estaba seguro de creerle. Le miro unos segundos en silencio, luego se dio la vuelta y se abrió la puerta para salir.

- No me esperes- le dijo antes de caminar solitario por las calles. Odiaba los transportes y, además, ninguno lo llevaría a donde geográficamente era imposible para los mortales.

Como tenia de costumbre, se mantuvo pendiente de la figura oscura de Hiei hasta no que no pudo percibirlo. Era como una sombra. Por más que fuera de día y su vestimenta lo destacase entre otras personas, Hiei sabía desaparecer como si de una sombra se tratara.

- _Es patético ver lo que se está alejando y no hacer nada._

Kurama suspiro. Cerró la puerta. Fue hacia el gran ventanal de enfrente. Tampoco quedaba evidencia para suponer donde pudo haberse fugado. Por ningún sitio. Su tenuearoma persistía por unos minutos pero pronto se perdía, como su dueño.

- Esto ha sucedido muchas veces- suspiro- ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?- aparto las cortinas y acaricio el cristal con sus manos.

_- Porque se está comportando más evasivo, mas distraído. Ahora, ni siquiera gruñe tanto cuando lo provocas._

- ¿Será?

_- No empieces con dramatismos._

Parpadeo. De pronto se encontraba ante la mesa de la cocina, maniobrando una cuchara con miel para cubrir una galleta.

_- Son deliciosas._

La cuchara cayo al frasco de donde recolectaba la miel. La galleta termino en el suelo.

- Es tu culpa- reclamo Kurama. Miro con rencor hacia su izquierda, no había nadie, no en la _realidad_ que el veía- ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres volverlo loco? Este territorio no es tuyo.

Y apareció. Imponente y de cuerpo fuerte, ojos dorados y cabello plateado. Orejas y cola atractivas. A su izquierda estaba Youko, su perfil soberbio, cruzado de brazos y viéndole sin entender el porqué de su enfado repentino.

- No te desquites conmigo- le dijo aquel ser aparecido- Tu sabes la diferencia del porque ahora se va. O te quieres mentir a ti mismo o prefieres esta miseria de incertidumbre; ambos casos me sorprenden de ti.

- ¡No hablamos de eso!- exclamo. De nuevo ese tema. Solo un pequeño pensamiento suyo, una sospecha tonta, y su otro yo lo usaba para complicarle más la vida- Deja de confundir a Hiei apareciéndote de repente- Youko le miro con falsa inocencia. Conocía sus gestos. Había sido él en la vida pasada- ¿Pensaste que no me daba cuenta porque yo también estaba consciente? Lo que hiciste anoche fue ir al extremo.

- ¿Extremo?- enfatizo la palabra con sorna. Detestaba las limitaciones- Me desperté para ponerme al corriente y me encuentro en la cama con tu marido. Fue cosa de unos segundos- se explicó con suma tranquilidad, pero con una sonrisa que hacía a cualquiera desconfiar de sus palabras.

Youko busco la cuchara dentro del frasco. La tomo y relamió. Sonrió complacido al sabor. Kurama se forzó a hacer el acto de tragar la miel viscosa. Miro resentido a Youko, quien localizaba con las manos una galleta.

- ¿Y esta semana también? Has estado muy despistado entonces…

- ¿Yo?- los ojos dorados se enfrentaron con los esmeralda- Tu hombre es el que esta despistado. No saldré con regularidad, por culpa tuya, pero reconozco las brisas del conflicto antes del desastre.

- Deja- mascullo entre dientes, molesto- Deja de hablar de eso.

- No lo entiendes, ¿o no quieres reconocerlo? Igual, eso es poco inteligente- hundió la galleta en el frasco hasta la punta de sus dedos. Vio el rostro tranquilo del otro cambiado por un gesto de enfado y rencor. Kurama no era así con nadie, ni siquiera cuando con Hiei debía serlo. Solo con Youko tenía reservadas esas manifestaciones de negativo sentimiento. Sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver las fracciones de aquel hermoso rostro culpándole de algo que no comprendía- Eres realmente muy ingenuo o muy estúpido. ¡Tú no eres esto!- separo los brazos, dando referencia a todo su alrededor. Kurama lo miro sorprendido por su accionar- Tú no quieres esto, piensas que es una forma digna y correcta de llevar una vida común y ordinaria pero estas harto. ¡Estas harto de este juego! Te entiendo, yo también.

- No hables de mí. Tú eres el único de los dos que desea la libertad. ¿Acaso no te doy el tiempo suficiente para vivir tu parte? Hicimos un acuerdo, y lo violaste toda la semana. Hiei no debe siquiera pensar que está enloqueciendo porque tú te apareces cuando yo estoy, le hablo o le toco.

- Eso fue un accidente- se defendió el bandido, despreocupadamente.

Detestaba cuando se tomaba sus reclamos con esa calma irritante. ¿Hiei también lo consideraba así? Técnicamente, Youko y el eran elmismo, uno solo. Compartían cuerpo, gustos, conocimientos, recuerdos y mucho más. Pocas y muy contadas eran las que no tenían en común y esas eran precisamente su forma de ver la vida y sus perspectivas.

- No. Vuelvas. A. Hacer. Eso. No te aparezcas delante de Hiei, no hables con él, ni una palabra con tu voz. Y mucho menos pienses en aparecer cuando estemos en la cama.

Estaba razonablemente molesto. LLevaba toda una semana con Youko haciendo acto de presencia. Veía la desconfianza y el temor de Hiei en sus ojos, creyendo que sufría un desequilibrio mental. Youko lo perturbaba y eso enojaba a Kurama.

- ¿No fuiste tú el que pensó que debía probar algo distinto? Recuerda, Shuichi, me conozco y sé todos los pensamientos que tienes- le dijo, viendo su rostro de incredulidad- Actué bajo esa intención tuya.

- ¿Me culpas a mí? Tú fuiste el que empezó. ¿No recuerdas lo que tratamos? Este es mi territorio, mi casa, mis cosas, mi cuerpo hasta la hora del robo, mi voz no será fuerte pero es clara y Hiei es mío.

Youko pareció querer soltar una risa burlona, pero la reprimió y miro a Kurama, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Pues, parece que alguien quiere robar tu pertenencia. No lo permitas- le hablo en tono serio, todavía juguetón- Robarle a un ladrón, que vergüenza…

- Yo no soy tu.

- Me permites ser yo en ti, así que de cierta forma eres yo.

Su sonrisa no le gusto en nada a Kurama. Ni siquiera la insinuación que de hacía un mes le estaba insistiendo en la cabeza.

- Soy parte de ti- reconoció Kurama, sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Youko ganase- Y por eso debes respetarme, debes cumplir los límites de nuestro acuerdo. Piensa. Cuando Atsi te entregue la información que buscas, me necesitaras a mí. Necesitas nuestro cuerpo a completa voluntad tuya, pero no lo tendrás si te atreves a repetir lo mismo de esta semana.

- Ojala fueras así de preciso y seguro con lo que pasa en tu matrimonio- le dijo en contra, afectado por su argumento por unos segundos, antes de atacarlo- Hasta la más valiosa y hermosa joya pierde su encanto con el tiempo. ¿Cuánto crees que durara, teniendo la esperanza de vida de un humano, envejeciendo como ellos? Tú sabes que las cosas hermosas pierden validez.

- ¡Hiei también envejece!

- ¿Se supone que eso es vida?- replico, molesto- ¿Piensas que esto es vida? Una monotonía aburrida y estricta, siguiendo pautas de comportamiento correcto repetidamente y escondiéndote. Actuando como un "normal" humano, como eres a mitad. Reacciona. ¿El que te estén engañando no te hace ver esta estupidez monumental? ¡No eres esto!

- Tampoco soy tu. ¡Y para de hablar de eso! Hiel no me engaña. Tú eres el que lo tiene confundido. ¡Déjalo en paz!

Kurama vio sobresaltado a Youko, quien de repente cambio su expresión.

- Necesito el cuerpo. Puedo sentirlas llamándome. "Amo, amo"- miro la galleta olvidada en el frasco. La tomo y se la comió sin demora. La sensación de tragar volvió en Kurama, junto a ese sabor. Youko concluyo su pequeño placer- Es tiempo. Dame el cuerpo.

- No.

Era imposible. No podían separase nunca. Los pensamientos y los planes de Youko se transladaron a su parte. Una variedad de estrategias de batalla ocupo su mente y se alivió cuando opto por tres. Se tocó la frente con malestar. Su otro yo pensaba demasiado, tanto como el cuándo estudiaba de más joven y buscaba una vida tranquila, que no consiguió ni lograría con Youko.

- Te dije que me entregaras el cuerpo. ¡Dámelo!

- Vas…Vas a tardar.

- ¿Que importa el tiempo para mí?- bufo con impaciencia- Necesito el cuerpo, Shuichi, y tú también necesitas que lo haga.

Minamino Shuichi, el nombre de Kurama en el mundo humano, miro a su yo demonio. Es cierto. Se necesitaban. Era tarde para resistirse.

- De ac…- pero no pudo termino la frase. Youko se había fundido en él.

Su cuerpo sufrió una transformación bajo un aura dorada. Se volvió tal y como él veía a Youko en su mente. El bandido sonrió a la posesión acabada, libre de cierta forma para hacer su cometido.

- Hora de trabajar.


	3. Orden de Captura

_**Orden de captura **_

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Dos ojos rojos iban observando de izquierda a derecha, dando la impresión de seguir algo que iba a todas direcciones. Era cómico, o lo sería si su mirada seria y circunspecta no hiciera tan peligrosa la idea. A distancia, sin embargo, se veía gracioso.<p>

Urameshi Yusuke, estudiante universitario sin futuro y asignado Detective del Mundo Espiritual, cabellos negros y ojos castaños, cuerpo rápido y más fuerte de lo que aparentaba su delgadez descuidada, estaba al lado de Hiei, sentado como el, en unas sillas frente a un escritorio. Quería reír, pero sabía que teniendo a un compañero como el Maestro del Jagan no era recomendable.

- Debe llegar en cualquier momento…- comento, por no soportar el silencio dentro del gran salón.

- ¿Por qué no nos dio un informe como acostumbra en esas cosas con pantalla?- quiso saber Hiei, frustrado- Detesto la espera.

- Hiei, debe ser importante para que nos lo diga en persona. Tal vez, sea demasiado fuerte como para que se lo dé a Botan y nos lo envié.

- A ti te los enviara- le recordó.

Yusuke vivía con una chica de nombre Keiko. Esta conocía el trabajo particular de su novio del que, pese a llantos y reclamos por su futuro y su vida, ella aceptaba. Hiei no tenía esa suerte. Su esposo ni siquiera sospechaba de la leve línea de su tercer ojo en la frente. De hacerlo, pensaría que era su imaginación y no hablaría. Para Hiei, Kurama era un humano con todas las letras.

- ¿No hueles algo?

- No.

- ¿En serio? Se siente a olor a coco o melón… ¿Te ha dejado el almuerzo tu mujer?

- Veo que a ti no.

-Uh… ¿Cómo va Kurama? Keiko me dijo que como es muy solicitado hasta ella tiene que esperar a que termine con sus otros clientes. Esta desesperada porque Kurama haga examen de sus ideas para el…evento.

Su compañero no agrego palabra, ni emitió sonido alguno. Había reconocido el tono desanimado del moreno al decir "evento" en vez de la otra palabra específica, pero a él no le interesaba la vida romántica de nadie. Ni que fuera tema de distracción para que olvidase que estaba hacía más de veinte minutos esperando sentado y con Yusuke a su lado.

- Oh, por cierto, Hiei. En la zona sur del reino de mi padre estaba tu cara en un cartel de "peligroso", es cómico, un mundo de demonios y dejar esas cosas…

- Es un insulto- gruño el demonio- No son originales.

-… ¡Ah, ya me acuerdo! Había una pared repleta de muchos avisos como esos y vi uno con orejas de zo…

- Al fin, llegue.

Yusuke giro su vista hacia atrás desde su silla. Hiei no necesitaba hacerlo porque ya había advertido la entrada retrasada del hijo del Gran Señor Enma, Koenma.

- ¿Esperaron mucho?

- ¿Y qué crees? Pienso que Hiei incendiara tu baño como la otra vez.

La advertencia de Yusuke puso nervioso a Koenma, joven con apariencia de infante con un chupete en la boca, cabellos y ojos marrones, que tenía en la frente la palabra "Jr" tatuada. Hiei, en cambio, sonrío por primera vez en todo el tiempo que había estado refunfuñando, coincidiendo en la intensión de quemar algo.

- Por favor, que se abstenga esta vez.

- Ya- siseo Hiei- Dinos porque nos hemos reunido. Apresúrate; me agotas la paciencia.

Koenma camino hacia su silla, se sentó en ella y se resistió a hacer oír en voz alta sus quejas ante la falta de respeto. Yusuke siempre lo trataba como a un niño cuando no le hablaba de cosas importantes y Hiei no era precisamente alguien que sintiera respeto inmediato hacia cualquiera con posición superior.

- ¿Han escuchado lo que los demonios hablan sobre el robo de la Pluma del Fénix?

- ¿Debe importarnos?

- Mi padre me dijo algo- recordó Yusuke- Se supone que es un elemento de energía espiritual, no alcance a preguntarle, ¿Y porque estaba en el Makai, si debe estar aquí, en tu templo?

- Buena pregunta. Eso es porque la Pluma del Fénix fue corrompida por el Yoki (energía demoníaca) de unos bandidos que quisieron usarla para fines perversos. Hace un tiempo estuvo al cuidado de unos soldados de la Fuerza de Defensa del Mundo Espiritual, purificándose con la energía espiritual de ellos. No obstante, muy sospechoso, cuando era el momento de entregarla al Rekai, ya que estaban en otro terreno aislado para no desnivelar la carga demoníaca y espiritual, aparecieron unos demonios y se la robaron.

- Resumiendo, ¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo de la Fuerza de Defensa?

- Yo quiero que no solo recuperen la Pluma del Fénix, sino que también capturen con vida a sus ladrones. Hay uno en especial que nos interesa. Lo interrogaremos de otros robos que han sucedido a lo largo de varios años atrás, y de los que jamás pudimos sacar nada en claro.

- No me digas- dijo Hiei a puro sarcasmo, no solo refiriéndose a la incompetencia de los soldados- Una vez nos lo ocultaste. La importancia del ladrón especial.

- Antes no pensé que fuera posible. Lo creíamos muerto- Koenma frunció el ceño con seriedad- Hacia años que no aparecía. Actuaba de repente y se lo oía hablar poco.

- ¿De quién hablamos?- intervino Yusuke, curioso - ¿Ya tratamos con esto, Hiei?- se dirigió a su compañero, quien cerró los ojos en una mueca despectiva. Estaba cruzado de brazos en la silla.

- ¿No recuerdas cuando robaron el cinturón de tu padre, el rey Raizen, y dejaron a pedazos uno de sus condominios?

Yusuke le miro serio. Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había sido un escándalo sin precedente. Su padre era el rey de una parte del mundo de los demonios, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarlo, pero un grupo de bandidos lo hizo, le robaron un cinturón y destruyeron los alrededores de su castillo en una persecución con los devotos de Raizen. Todos habían pensado que era una locura, incluido Yusuke. El colmo fue cuando los soldados de su padre no pudieron impedir el hurto y ni siquiera capturado a uno solo de esos bandidos, ni por los cabellos.

Su padre no había estado presente entonces, y cuando regreso su ira fue de la misma magnitud que todos sus devotos sentían de vergüenza por su falta. De inmediato se buscó una explicación, llegándose a pensar de qué se trataba de alguna estrategia para usar el "vudú" con su rey,...paso el tiempo y nada ocurrió. El rey continuo enojado y amargado por años, pero nada más allá de eso sucedió. El asunto todavía era una interrogante y no se había tocado el tema de nuevo hasta ese momento.

- Me estás diciendo…- hablo, con cautela- ¿Qué son los mismos?

- Su jefe es un demonio poderoso, de la clase de Hiei, igualados- aviso Koenma. Hiei le hubiera encendido en una llama su sombrero si no fuera porque decía la verdad. Había conocido al ladrón en el pasado unos minutos y debía reconocer que su nivel de energía era muy similar al suyo- Su nombre es conocido como Youko, un ladrón muy inteligente. Podría decirse que el alcance de su astucia es el mismo que el de su poder.

- ¿Tanto?- Yusuke no lo creía. Había enfrentado a muchos demonios que se presumían de superiores por la clase en la que estaban posicionados en la lista negra. Para el, uno se debía entregar a la pelea sin esa arrogancia. Cuando están los combatientes frente a frente es el momento en el que se sabe de lo que uno es capaz.

Koenma asintió.

- Ya dado el recordatorio- hablo Hiei, insistente- ¿Qué nos encargas? ¿Buscar la maldita pluma del pájaro y vencer a ese tipo?

- Es más que eso. Tengo información de donde atacara el gran bandido.

Yusuke y Hiei se quedaron viendo a Koenma.


	4. A gárgolas, sirenas y ladrones

A gárgolas, sirenas y ladrones.

* * *

><p>A Kurama no le gustaba admitirlo, pero era divertido.<p>

Por más que Youko actuara como un sinvergüenza sin recato alguno y tuviera variedad de demonios, inclusive caza-recompensas, detrás de el cómo sus enemigos, era divertido, cuando se convertía en él.

- No quiero vacilación. Tengan en honor de morir en campo de batalla antes de ser capturados o convertirse en estorbos.

Los bandidos, seguidores de Youko, asintieron a su cruel discurso. Eran quince en total, todos con poderes diferentes y algunos únicamente hábiles, pero no lo suficientes para compararse con el equipo que Youko, Koronoe y otros tres habían formado en el pasado. Cuando abandono forzadamente el mundo demoníaco, dejo de saber de ellos. Debía conformarse con los seguidores suicidas que tenía. Fuera de eso, confiaba en su plan.

La gema Nogard. Su próximo objetivo.

La valiosa gema de la que se decía que conservaba un líquido rojo en su interior era famosa por su belleza y el misterio de su procedencia, que nadie pudo desvelar. De color rojizo oscuro, ligera y de apariencia tenue, era un tesoro fascinante. Los tesoros con misterios sin conocer eran estimados por todos. Especialmente por ladrones.

Habían rumores de que no podía ser destruida ni con el ataque de un demonio rey. Que formaba parte de un antiguo rito, una leyenda urbana del Makai olvidada llamada el "Amo de las Estaciones". Dicha gema estaba resguardada a kilómetros de cualquier sitio poblado, hundida en una laguna de gárgolas y de sirenas monstruosas. No había ni uno del que se escuchase que hubo conseguido la gema y que no se le conociese fallecido.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al lugar, a las orillas de un gran manantial con cascada, Youko le aviso a su equipo que mirasen a otro sitio cuando las sirenas se le acercaran y cuando no hubiera forma de lograrlo cerraran los ojos o se cubrieran, no solo los ojos, también la nariz. Las sirenas, feroces cuando se enfadaban, se traían un aroma pestilente que dejaba inconsciente a débiles demonios que, sospechaba Youko, su compañía era en gran parte. Les sugirió cubrirse con barro, hojas, piedras, lo que encontrasen, los oídos. Se comunicarían entre señas y los explosivos de Kesuishi, un demonio de piel rocosa, quien daría la indicación a todos para marcharse una vez terminado el trabajo.<p>

Youko tuvo sus dudas y mucha razonable desconfianza, pero había calculado sus estrategias basándose en las habilidades de sus compañeros. Sabia donde debía estar uno y actuar como lo había pensado. A los cinco minutos de haberlos tomado a prueba, reconoció las artes de cada uno y su carácter, para ingeniárselas en un ataqué como ese.

Lógicamente, un sitio en el que se albergaba un valioso tesoro tenía atención cautelosa. Habrían recibido muchos "invitados" como ellos, que adoraban las sirenas pues se alimentaban de su energía y las gárgolas de los restos orgánicos. Sin embargo, en vez de hacer un inesperado ataque, Youko decidió aparecer como si fueran parte de esa cultura de caníbales. Su idea no fue tomada muy al gusto por sus compañeros, pero al cabo de unos segundos, con la demostración de su poder en la cabeza de un demonio juicioso, todo quedo a su favor.

Midió la distancia. Reconoció las trampas cerca de la gema Nogard, la cual estaba sobre unas piedras en agua de sangre y cabellos, con las sensuales pero mortales sirenas que esperaban a que se acercara. Nadie cuestiono las ordenes mudas de Youko y continuaron, como si nada, hacia a delante. Hasta que fue suficiente y comenzaron.

Ataque. Destrozo. Alas renacidas de la piedra, transformándose de inmóviles estatuas a gárgolas furiosas. Sirenas de boca gigante y maloliente. Armas, espadas y explosivos. Todos quedaron expuestos.

Youko miro a su alrededor. Quedaban siete de pie. Era mejor de lo que había esperado, considerando su insuficiente energía y fuerza para una situación riesgosa como esa. Las guardianes se estaban entreteniendo con ellos y no dudo en aprovecharse de la ocasión, cuando el tesoro estaba desprotegido. De un salto, con el brazo hacia abajo y la palma abierta, cruzo el lugar donde posaba la gema Nogard y la tomo entre sus dedos. Cuando lo hizo, no se esperó la descarga de energía hiriente de la gema.

Se arrodillo al volver a tierra. Se miró la mano con la gema encendida de rojo llameante. Estaba quemada. La gema ciertamente parecía guardar un poder, porque al tocarla sintió algo en el desconocido interior como el agua dentro de una botella. Era una mezcla de rojo y púrpura, que se movía de forma serpentina y transmitía una sensación de cierto temor. A Youko no le causo más que admiración de regocijo. Coloco la gema sobre el suelo y en unos pocos segundos el dicho objeto se cubrió de la misma tierra. Ahora era una piedra corriente, recubierta de raíces y barro. No sabía que poderes tenia, así que lo mejor era asegurarla. La tomo de nuevo entre manos, aliviado a que los misteriosos poderes no cruzaran la cubierta de raíces.

Hizo una señal y grito a su compañía.

Retirada.

Victoria interrumpida.

Al salir del territorio de las sirenas, con las gárgolas persiguiéndoles hasta el límite de sus tierras, los rufianes se encontraron con otro altercado. Youko no conocía al hijo de Raizen, pero vio cómo su obstáculo a un humano de poderes espirituales y demoníacos formidables. Apretó sus dientes. Alguien de esa combinación, había oído, era un detective espiritual, por lo tanto muy fuerte y problemático.

Youko no reconoció al hijo de Raizen como Yusuke, porque su disparo espiritual había dado a uno de sus aliados a larga distancia y no pensó en el más que como un justiciero que sacar del camino.

- No hay escape. Esto se acabó.

- No creas- dijo Youko, dedicándole una sonrisa ladina, sin molestarse en saber dónde estaba- Cuando mis enemigos hacen un movimiento, yo ya hice el mío.

El hogar de las sirenas había sido un sitio sustancialmente en el agua y el lugar en el que estaban en ese momento era prácticamente un desierto de naturaleza, contra eso, Youko pudo encontrar rastros de vida y las sacrifico al volverlas un arma, cuyos pétalos eran la munición al ataque, a una velocidad impresionante. No necesito dar órdenes porque sus hijas gigantescas ya estaban en lo suyo. Antes que alguien pudiese reaccionar al ataque, Youko ya tenía en mano su Látigo de Rosa.

Sus aliados disminuyeron en cantidad y en asalto. Estaban agotándose. Calculo que quedarían dos de pie. Vio de casualidad a Yusuke huyendo de sus criaturas, que comenzaba a dominar a su beneficio. Gruño. Él era más poderoso, pero contra el detective espiritual las probabilidades eran de igualdad para ambos. No pensaba huir. Iba a dar pelea y estaba resuelto a demostrar que aun, contra las costumbres humanas de su otro yo, continuaba siendo el mismo de hacía tiempo atrás.

Una nube negra lo desconcertó.

* * *

><p>El Maestro del Jagan había estado un poco más lejos del lugar de batalla, en espera a que el ladrón jefe apareciese y le diese pelea, solo ellos dos. No creía que Yusuke, aun con su poder, pudiera con el kitsune. Pasado unos minutos se hartó y utilizo su Tercer Ojo, conocido como el Ojo Demoníaco, dándose por enterado que el legendario demonio estaba en posición de combate contra Yusuke. No, ya había esperado suficiente. Salto de la copa del árbol en el que había estado esperado y utilizo su velocidad para llegar antes que diera inicio la batalla entre el bandido y su compañero. Cuando Yusuke empezaba una pelea no quería interferencia y allí era realmente temible, fuera de eso, Hiei respetaba esa ideología.<p>

Se apareció ante el afamado ladrón con el producto de una llama en su mano. Llevaba un guardarropa de eterno negro a excepción de una cinta rodeando su cintura y unas vendas que conservaban su máximo poder en el límite, por sobre su rostro (similar a Mukuro, pero con menos pergaminos y los dos ojos abiertos). Sus ojos destellaban brillante rojo y la espada en sus manos revelaba su talento.

No se podía reconocer a Hiei sino viéndolo de cerca, por la mitad de su rostro cubierto en vendas, su vestimenta que daba la impresión de un atuendo de combate y su yoki cambiado de intensidad. Urameshi quedo relevado.

Youko recibió tres hábiles ataques con la espada, llegando a gemir por causa de una herida, no profunda, en la parte superior de su espalda. Se asombró de la agilidad experta de su nuevo combatiente. Existían demonios veloces pero este parecía ser la superación de todos.

Con los colmillos apretados, lo sintió venírsele desde arriba, reconoció su sombra en acto de parpadeos y detuvo la cruenta embestida con su Látigo, quedando la planta filosa y la katana destructiva cruzadas. Realmente era fuerte. Se concentró en conseguir una estrategia mientras ambos hacían fuerza contra el otro. En eso reconoció la marca del Ojo Demoníaco.

- El Maestro del Jagan.

- Legendario zorro… Debiste quedarte lejos. Tu fama es tan vieja que es un desperdicio.

- Los poderosos…- murmuro el aludido - Somos la historia de vuestra voluntad.

- Muere con esa filosofía.

Aprovechando su estatura, empujo al kitsune con fuerza, con los pies en su pecho, y se dio impulso para atrás, a una corta distancia para ver como el bandido se reponía con su arma de rosas.

- Que valga mi tiempo, zorro- le señalo con la espada, una vez en el suelo desértico.

- Vaya que eres apasionado.


	5. Encuentro con tu yo real

Encuentro con tu "yo" real

* * *

><p>¿Habrá sido la falta de cautela y entrenamiento? ¿Era acaso su fase de sedentarismo la responsable? Y… ¿Si fue su "yo" humano? Cerró los ojos. Eso debía ser. Obligo a Youko a permanecer quieto y sin escape para hacer sus travesuras.<p>

Quizás el problema si fuera realmente él.

Kurama lo había limitado porque pensó que era lo correcto y lo más conveniente. Nunca espero equivocarse hasta verse a sí mismo en el suelo, sangrándole a múltiples heridas el brazo izquierdo, por la frente de su rostro correr un pequeño hilo de sangre, con las piernas pesadas y su estado físico mermando energía y fuerza. ¿Tan fácil había sido? Miro a su oponente.

Youko había logrado que su Látigo, que rompía hasta el acero, hiciera trizas la espada. El Maestro del Jagan era un hábil espadachín y, pese a que no tuvo muchos problemas con ese tipo de profesionales antes, este se destacaba magníficamente en velocidad y vigor de ataque. Lo hacía a lo bruto y era impetuoso al momento de hacer cualquier movimiento, buscando inducir una herida tras otra y que en una todo acabase.

Le gustaba ese tipo de gente, que confiaba en sus virtudes asesinas, pero en ese momento de debilidad no le dio mucho crédito. Kurama hablo en su mente, sintiendo el padecimiento de las heridas en el cuerpo de su demonio. Era humillante.

- No tienes toda la culpa- murmuro Youko, oyendo los pensamientos de Kurama- Después de esto…Hazme caso y vuelve a estar en forma.

Asintió con la cabeza. Youko hizo lo mismo en el mundo real.

- ¿Que estas murmurando?- la voz del Maestro del Jagan se le acercó. Estaba observando los alrededores en busca de Yusuke, que se estaba tardando con los bandidos que se habían dado a la fuga. No quiso usar su Ojo de nuevo. El ya aparecería. Se volteo hacia el kitsune, le sentía lastima por tener que mantenerlo en esas condiciones tan deplorables- Habla con tu Dios en la cárcel.

- ¿…Me quieren vivo?

Le avergonzó el propio sonido de su voz. Había sonado lamentable.

- Quieren preguntarte por tus crímenes. Si por mí fuera, ya estarías desmembrado.

- ¿Por qué lo hace…El Maestro del Jagan?

Se suponía que las Fuerzas Especiales eran las cargadas de demonios como el, incluido el detective espiritual, no un demonio de fama.

- No te importa.

Youko sonrió. Que agradable su vigilante. Tenía el mismo temperamento que un hombre que conocía en el mundo humano.

Kurama abrió los ojos, alterado.

- ¡No, no puedo dejarlo!

Sintió el brazo arderle, pero lo movió hacia su cabello. El pelinegro le detuvo todo movimiento con una demostración de llama en su mano, contra el árbol marchito y seco en el que se apoyaba el zorro.

- Eres caprichoso. No posees mucha fuerza,… y de pronto tienes energía- le dijo, ocultando su sorpresa detrás de su natural desprecio al hablar.

- Diablos- Se vio el brazo y las piernas. Las mismas proporciones de Youko. Estaba en su cuerpo, siendo Shuichi totalmente consiente. Eso era novedoso. Youko solía tomar su cuerpo a voluntad, pero Kurama jamás usaba el suyo de la misma forma o se hacía del dominio tan fácil. Un alivio que la fisionomía de Youko no cediera al cambio repentino, pues si se hubiera convertido en Shuichi Minamino habrían muchas preguntas- Duele…

- Ese idiota llegara dentro de poco. No te esfuerces- le informo Hiei con pasivo desdén, desviando su atención hacia un punto de la zona desértica.

Cuando apareciera el detective no tendría oportunidad, debía pensar. Pensó con apremio. Una idea. Al menos una, solo una. Una solución, un escape.

Podía transformarse en zorro. Todavía tenía la energía para hacerlo, regresar al Mundo Humano sería más complicado pero lo primero era escapar de su guardia. Debía huir; no podía pelear.

Su mente era un caos. Recuerdos, ideas, planes. Su madre, Hiei, su vida. Youko. Demasiada presión y poco tiempo, su cerebro buscaba una solución en medio de un centenar de pensamientos desordenados que se convertían en pequeños estallidos…_Un momento_.

- Todavía no pueden juzgarme- dijo, golpeando su cabeza contra el árbol repetidamente. El brazo le dolía y con el otro descubrió su palma. Seguramente el Jaganshi lo estaba escuchando, creyendo que estaba volviéndose loco- Yo no soy el que desea la libertad- Continuo hasta que vio unas semillas negras caérsele del cabello. Los recogió con su mano sana y apretó fuerte. Hizo lo mismo con la mano del brazo herido, obligándose a recolectar rápidamente las que cayeron por ese lado. Una vez obtenidas, las contó por sentido. Tres. Eran tres en su mano derecha y una en la izquierda- A mí me espera alguien, debo volver…

Hiei bufo. Palabras de un perdedor a un loco. Si no fueran órdenes, lo habría matado al instante, antes de contemplar tan patética escena, que prefirió no ver ni escuchar. El problema fue que no pudo _no escuchar_ una explosión a sus espaldas.

Giro de regreso a su rehén. No era posible. Una capa de humo blanco envolvía al ladrón hasta no dejar rastro de él. Rápidamente hizo uso de su Jagan, buscando en el humo y a la redonda. Con un cuerpo tan malherido no iría lejos. Aquello había sido una distracción. Gruño furioso por eso. Lo había engañado.

Encontró pequeños fragmentos de una negra materia a sus pies. Granos con yoki. Su Jagan no le dio una respuesta positiva. No lo encontró. Más que la suya, no había energía demoníaca por ningún lado. Había desaparecido.

El ladrón del Makai había huido, y en su turno.

Eso…Significaba una desobediencia y su espada en el cuello del zorro.

..

.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿Te das cuenta? Tiene sus ventajas ser humano.<em>

Kurama intento ignorar la euforia de Youko para no contagiarse, estaba muy lastimado como para enorgullecerse por su ingenio y sonreír por su libertad. Tenía que llegar al fin de aquel sendero, donde allí pudiera convertirse en animal. El temor de que hubieran más Fuerzas del Mundo Espiritual en vigilancia lo hizo dudar unos pasos. Se determinó. Debía ir. Debía salvarse a él y a Youko. Necesitaba regresar al Mundo Humano y recuperarse de sus heridas, tan lacerantes que pensaba que ni con sus medios para curarse, sus hierbas y sus plantas, podría apaciguar el dolor hasta pasados algunos días.

- Fui inútil- dijo mientras corría todo lo que podía por el desierto- No lo resistimos. Te obligue a quedarte quieto y esto paso.

_- Ahora ves… ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso?_

- Pensé que bastaba con tu poder. El cuerpo es tuyo, y el mío no…

_- ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡Por supuesto que necesitamos mejorar el cuerpo! Mi mente me funciona a la perfección, mi poder también, pero el cuerpo debe resistir ataques y estar firme. ¡Lo que paso fue una vergüenza!_

- Ya, ya, entendí.

No quería discutir. Era suficiente con lo que había pasado.

Por fortuna, llego al final del camino y no se encontró ni con rastro de algún demonio curioso o de aquellos agentes de las Fuerzas Especiales. Cerró los ojos, respiro hondo y sintió que disminuía de tamaño y que su brazo apoyado contra el suelo dolía peor. Se lamió la herida para más tarde cubrirla con una enredadera que detuvo la futura hemorragia.

- Vayámonos de aquí.

Con su forma de zorro, fue al encuentro de uno de los portales que lo regresarían al Mundo Humano.


	6. No vaciles, así es

**_No vaciles, así es._**

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué sucedió qué?!<p>

Koenma tenía la viva expresión del asombro por todo el rostro. Yusuke no había sido distinto minutos antes, cuando Hiei le informo sin miramientos que el famoso ladrón logro huir en su guardia.

- Que el zorro escapo, bebe sordo.

Hiei estaba furioso. No era muy respetuoso de Koenma pero no solía decirle cosas que sabía que lo molestarían a menos que estuviese en un estado de "no me provoques, no te me acerques". Yusuke pudo ver en sus ojos el orgullo herido y en su rostro la vergüenza, no obstante, la ignominia también tenía el color de la ira.

- ¿Cómo sucedió?

- Un truco. Fin de la historia.

Koenma no se conformó con la respuesta, agito los brazos y empezó a gritar los problemas que tendría si su padre descubría lo ocurrido en esa misión fracasada. A la mención de la gema misteriosa, Yusuke y Koenma miraron al abstraído demonio un largo rato, pues Hiei concentraba el máximo de su imaginación en las una y mil formas de asesinar al Demonio Zorro. Al darse cuenta de la atención que se tenía sobre él, les dirigió a ambos una tosca mueca de suspicacia.

- ¿Qué miran?

- ¿Y la gema, Hiei?- inquirió Yusuke, con suma cautela. Se veía a kilómetros que Koenma no quería enfadar al demonio de fuego, si bien tuviese razones suficientes para reclamarle por más.

- ¿Qué gema?

Eso no era bueno.

- La que intento robar ese demonio…

- Oh, se la habrá llevado- contesto, con suma naturalidad. ¿Para eso le cortaban la inspiración homicida?

Koenma grito, preso de la amargura y la desesperación.

- ¿Y cuándo lo tenías quieto, no le preguntaste por la gema o siquiera se la quitaste?- nuevamente, Yusuke era el que debía hacer ese tipo de preguntas con resultado impredecible. Hiei, si quería, podía incendiarle el cabello con un solo mover de sus dedos.

- No.

Mala respuesta.

- ¿Te olvidaste?

Hiei lo miro con fastidio aumentado. Odiaba ese tipo de insinuaciones. Si, la había olvidado, pensó que no valía la pena.

- A mí no me interesa un accesorio de mujeres.

Yusuke se golpeó la frente con su palma.

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Ver su sangre en el agua nunca era alentador, ni cuando estuviera fuera de peligro. La bañera estaba impregnada de agua con arena, suciedad y sangre. Su maratón para regresar al Mundo Humano, a su casa de vuelta, fue una labor bárbara con momentos de intenso dolor. Su brazo izquierdo, cubierto de hierbas y verde mejunje, todavía le ardía.<p>

Gracias a la aportación de las plantas dentro de la casa y en el jardín se le habían cerrado alguna de sus heridas más visibles, hasta el daño de su espalda era invisible aunque el dolor continuase allí. Se obligó a estar en una posición irregular para no recostar su espalda en la bañera. Demasiados daños.

- Realmente necesitamos un cuerpo más fuerte. Para resistir.

- No me hables- le dijo Youko, jugando en el agua con la punta de sus dedos- ¿No piensas que es patético?

- De modo, piensas que soy patético- le dijo Kurama, sin molestarse. La curación de su brazo tardaría unos tres días. Debía continuar el tratamiento, la mejor oportunidad era por las tardes, cuando Hiei no estaba- Cuando Atsi te avise del nuevo objetivo, no me fuerces a mí.

Escucho el bufido malhumorado del zorro.

- ¿Por qué te curas con tu cuerpo? El mío es el que tiene más daño.

- Ambos podemos recuperarnos así.

Se encontraba en la bañera con su cuerpo humano, viendo a su otro yo en cuerpo de demonio. Era un ardid de su mente, porque Youko no estaba realmente con él en la bañera. Podía ver que traspasaba el mármol y que el agua no lo reflejaba

- Continúa siendo molesto.

Kurama estaba de acuerdo.

Un tallo de raíz viva se le acercó. Sostenía un reloj.

- Es realmente tarde- suspiro al ver el artefacto. - El llegara en cualquier momento.

- A no ser…- Youko levanto una mano, en tono de conocedor- Que este muy entretenido fuera de aquí- sonrió burlón ante los ojos súbitamente furiosos de Kurama.

- ¿Qué te he dicho? Deja ese tema.

- Yo no fui quien lo pensó primero. Eres tan suspicaz como yo, pero un terrible sentimental. Deberías tener cuidado cuando se marcha de esa forma y vuelve tarde.

- No opines sobre como manejo mi matrimonio.

Youko le dio una carcajada, señalándole que poco le haría caso y que mucho menos le importaba. Un bulto de ramas se le acercó, abriéndose tal capullo, enseñándole un artículo de brillo rojo. La gema Nogard.

- Esfuerzo compensado- murmuro triunfante, admirando la gema que prefería no tocar. Kurama se inspecciono la mano derecha. Los rastros de sus quemaduras persistían, aun con sus remedios. Había sufrido una descarga poderosa de calor, y todo por una sola gema, debía tener cuidado- No me importa que poder tenga esta cosa- con un gesto de su mano, los tallos se alejaron, cerrándose sobre la gema caliente- Lo que me intriga, muy seriamente, es saber cómo funcionara con las demás, qué sentido tendrá.

- Cuando todo esté en orden lo sabremos. Esa unión debe tener un objetivo. Estoy seguro que debe tenerlo.

- Que no nos mate antes de encontrar la clave.

A Kurama le sorprendió su negativo comentario. Youko era orgulloso e intuitivo, tenía todo pensando antes de actuar. Pocas veces lo vio dudar de algo. O ser más desconfiado de lo normal.

- Dejemos eso por hoy. Tenemos la gema. La guardare.

- No lo hagas en esta casa. Por más que nuestras criaturas estén aquí, en silencio y atentas, no es seguro. Es una casa ordinaria en un mundo insignificante para los demonios, si nos descubren me pregunto qué harán las Fuerzas Especiales para detenernos.

- ¿Piensas que nos descubrirán?- indagó Kurama, asombrado.

- Imagino que sospecharan. ¿Por qué el detective espiritual estaba cerca, como si hubiera estado esperándonos, esperándome a mí? Todos conocen la vaga historia de esa gema, pero que haya un detective del Mundo Espiritual en zona de gárgolas y sirenas mortalmente horribles es sospechoso.

Kurama entendió su punto.

- ¿Piensas que no…no fue casualidad?

- Tu también lo habrías pensado, sino estuvieras ocupado con otros pensamientos cursis- recordó la sensación de ser encerrado en la mente de Kurama y de este emerger, para sucesivamente lograr escapar.

- ¿Será predecible nuestra búsqueda de tesoros?

- No creo. Hemos robado otras cosas, como esa Pluma del Fénix y a los bandidos del norte, para despistar a los curiosos. Es muy pronto para que sospechen del orden o del porqué robamos todo eso.

Youko apoyo su brazo sobre la bañera, con una mano contra la mejilla limpia, mirando a un punto indeterminado, reflexivo.

- Pensemos en eso después- pidió Kurama, sintiendo de nuevo el alud de sus pensamientos conspiradores.- Debo hacer la cena.


	7. Todos los dias contigo

**_Todos los días contigo_**

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Refunfuñando a rabia contenida, abrió la puerta de su casa. Podría decírsele así, porque era enteramente de Kurama y este se la ofreció. Si lo encontraba dormido sería lo mejor. Quería irse lejos a destrozar o quemar algo. Quizás algo vivo.<p>

La idea de ser engañado era tan desagradable como ser derrotado. Ese demonio zorro había logrado las dos cosas. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible. Aquel ladrón tenía un yoki intenso, tanto que difícilmente podía pasar desapercibido entre el montón del Makai, y de repente no lo sentía en el rango de su Jagan. Hn.

En serio, quería lastimar a alguien.

Yusuke, que lo conocía de hacía unos años, no dijo ni pregunto más cuando salieron del salón, en donde dejaron a un Koenma que alzaba sus gritos al segundo cielo. Gruño. Koenma tenía suerte de que no le quemara una de sus instalaciones.

Sus pasos eran tan sigilosos y mudos como cuando estaba en el Makai, en un acto inconsciente y en su camino reconoció una melena roja en la cocina, de espaldas a él. Suspiro. Kurama estaba despierto. Esperaba encontrarlo en sano estado solo para volver a su mundo y pelear allí horas ininterrumpidas, descargándose la frustración.

Se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, vestido tal y como se había ido, sin rastros de sangre o evidencia sucia de haber estado en otro lugar sobrenatural.

- Kurama, regrese.

Creyó que aquellos labios se movían, murmurando algo en soledad. Se extrañó. Últimamente lo veía hacerlo mucho. Lo que más le tomó por sorpresa fue que el humano se girara apresurado para verlo, con ambas manos escondidas atrás la espalda y una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¡Hiei! Que…temprano volviste.

Se maldijo. No. Maldijo a Youko, a sus insistentes comentarios de malicia y su tono burlón en su cabeza. Por suerte, había mantenido la voz baja antes de oír a Hiei regresar. Lo habría encontrado hablando solo de no haber reprimido sus reclamos.

- Sí. Temprano.

Una enredadera que se movía cautelosa tomo la gema de las manos de Kurama, detrás de su espalda. De momento, por más que Youko estuviera en desacuerdo, la gema se quedaría en su casa. Miro a Hiei de nuevo y reconoció en la forma de contestarle una advertencia de su temprano malhumor.

- ¿Sucedió algo malo? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

Sus brazos cayeron a sus lados. No tenía nada que sostener ni que impedir que su marido notase, y suspiro aliviado.

- Hubiera sido mejor.

Conocía ese tono. Estaba furioso desde el más hondo sentido. Prefirió no preguntar para no amargarlo más.

- ¿Quieres cenar con pimientos?

Hiei le miro unos segundos, pensando lejos, antes de contestar.

- Oh, pimientos…

No sonaba emocionado pero tampoco rechazaba la oferta.

Comenzó la tarea. Al poco rato Hiei lo dejo solo, como era su costumbre. Libre entonces, Kurama se sujetó de la mesada con ambas manos, dejando escapar un gemido. El brazo le ardía. Se vio la palma de su mano quemada por la gema. El daño continuaba allí. Temió que no fuera una herida cualquiera, sino uno esas marcas que sentenciaban un mal destino. Existían demonios que pensaban que tatuar a sus enemigos era mejor a la idea de matarlos, pues dejaban la marca de su arma o su nombre en su piel, y todo el Makai se burlaba siempre que apareciese alguno así. Esperaba que no fuera eso, sería más embarazoso siendo la marca de una gema.

Escuchó un fuerte golpe que lo puso en alerta. Eran los puños de Hiei contra la pared. Suspiro resignado. No quedaba más remedio que aguantarse el dolor y hacer lo suyo.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Era capaz de derribar la pared y echar abajo una gran parte de la casa pero se limitaba para no hacerlo. Maldito ladrón.

A veces, solía frustrarle que Kurama no supiese de su otra vida. Él lo tranquilizaba con sus palabras, le hacía cambiar su malhumor a uno más sereno; era comprensivo y paciente. Rara combinación ellos dos. Hiei era recio, severo, insensible y sádico. No lo demostraba con Kurama en el mundo de los mortales ignorantes, solo en su sitio entre los demonios era conocido así. Kurama, un humano sensible y perfecto, era el único que conocía su lado reprimido, su otra forma de ser. Había actuado bien en ese mundo para que nadie sospechase ni lo descubriese. Habían pasado siete años. Nadie tenía la más mínima idea.

El tonto de Urameshi, el detective con más suerte que ingenio, decía conocerlo, pero no tanto como Kurama. Ambos tenían una amistad de la que Hiei, indirectamente, fue causante. Todavía recordaba la incredulidad en la cara de Yusuke cuando le anuncio sin preámbulos que iba a casarse.

Para Hiei, también había sido una sorpresa. Supo a lo que se exponía. Reducir su tiempo en el Makai, aprender del mundo de los humanos y continuar la farsa de "un humano más", que estaba muy lejos de ser. Dentro de todo eso, con Kurama y el sentimiento que lo unía a él, había conseguido un equilibrio que pensó imposible. Una alucinante paz que sonaba a mentira. Una aburrida y relajada calma, como un descanso de todas sus noches en alerta y su cuerpo forzado a las peleas constantes.

No se había encariñado con ese mundo sino impresionado, mostrado interés en sus costumbres y en los diferentes tipos de humanos que allí habitaban.

Bajando por las escaleras, reflexiono sobre eso. Aquel no era su lugar. Estaba allí por Kurama, regresaba de su obligación como compañero de un inmaduro detective del Rekai por él y ocultaba lo que sentía de eso y mucho más para no preocuparlo, o hacerle sospechar.

Sonrió amargamente. Kurama jamás lo conocería de verdad.

.

.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y la sal?<p>

- Le puse suficiente.

- No lo creo- su sentido del gusto era distinto al de los otros. Prefería sabores más fuertes en su paladar- Me sabe seco.

- Con más sal será seco- Kurama no lograba entenderlo en esas ocasiones en la mesa.

Cuando lo conoció dudo que fuera del mundo humano, puesto que no sabía ni lo que era una pizarra en la escuela. Su sincera ingenuidad lo conmovía profundamente, le gustaba. Buscando respuestas y explorándolo todo con la mirada atenta. No obstante, el no tenía la naturaleza de los niños inocentes. Sus rojos ojos serios y amargados lo decían. Ojos que habían experimentado un gran dolor.

- ¿Dónde metiste la sal?

Cabecera a cabecera, se veían de frente. Kurama apoyo su cabeza sobre su mano sana. Hiei lo miraba expectante.

- Esta en el centro.

Los ojos carmesí encontraron su objetivo al lado de uno de esos jarrones de flores que Kurama tenía por toda la casa, incluso sobre la mesa.

- Bien.

La voz de Kurama cambio.

- En medio de nosotros, como un veneno abrasador.

Hiei dejo su plato.

Kurama supo que algo andaba mal cuando Hiei se tenso y se concentro en su persona, retraído. Otra vez Youko.

- Yo…Te lo paso.

- No lo hagas- le dijo Hiei, a voz seca y un poco ruda. Kurama se detuvo- Ya no importa.

El kitsune tomo asiento de nuevo, empuñando su mano quemada sin darse cuenta.

Ya no era una travesura. Era un problema.

* * *

><p><em>"Hay un gran espacio entre nosotros, que se expande con todo lo que no nos decimos el uno al otro"<em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>


	8. Quédate donde estas

Quédate donde estas

* * *

><p>- Hiei…<p>

Estaban en la habitación. El aludido estaba observando la ventana, en busca de una amenaza afuera.

_- O piensa escapar para dormir en otra cama._

- Basta- reclamo Kurama a voz baja- ¿Por qué estas preocupado?- se dirigió a Hiei, un poco vacilante.

- No lo estoy- le contradijo el más joven, sin quitar la ojos de la ventana.

- Te veo muy concentrado. Bastante ajeno, que no sueles hacerme caso.

- ¿Es por tus cortinas?

- No- se contuvo de reír- Actúas diferente. ¿Algo te disgusta?- su voz perdió la serenidad en las palabras, pero Hiei no lo noto. Estaba hablando en general.

- Nada, que deba importarte.

- ¿En serio?- a este punto, procuraba no sonar insistente.

_- Estar con otro en vez de contigo debe importar…_

Para esconder su enfado por la insinuación, se cubrió el rostro antes de caer sobre la cama, de espaldas.

- Tú eres el que está comportándose raro.

- ¿Qué?

No iba a repetirlo. Hacia unas semanas que lo veía molesto por algo y muy distraído. Ya no le hablaba siquiera de su trabajo para irritarle con esos temas ordinarios de humanos que no le interesaban. Para no hablar de eso fingía que no se daba cuenta pero Kurama para un tanto predecible por los gestos de su cara.

- Habla tú.

Apoyo la rodilla encima de la cama, libre de sus habituales botas negras. Observo esos ojos verdes, buscando una explicación aceptable.

- Tengo trabajo. Ahora, los clientes son de otro continente.

Hiei asintió, como si comprendiera.

Un continente de otro mundo. Solía frustrarle mentir de esa forma, ingeniosa y astuta, precisamente a Hiei, quien de seguro tomaría la noticia de que era un mitad demonio con agrado. No imaginaba a Hiei temeroso por nada y prefería mantenerlo así. Discreto. Aparentar muchas cosas en su vida, en su papel en el Ningenkai, lo habían hecho un experto de las mentiras pero, aun así, no calmaba la amargura que sentía cada vez que debía usarlas.

- No te esfuerces tanto por ellos. No merecen tanto.

Esas pocas palabras, pese al tono indiferente, solían decirle cosas agradables, de apoyo o reconocimiento. Cuando Hiei hablaba, lo hacía para decirle realmente algo. Sonrió agradecido.

- Es diferente ahora- confeso Kurama- Debo terminar esto.

Vio a Hiei encogerse de hombros, sin importarle agregar más. Estaba por recostarse cuando Kurama lo abrazo por la cintura. Segundos después, por acto reflejo, Hiei lo alejo con brusquedad de un brazo. Kurama suspiro.

- ¿Era realmente necesario?

Hiei parpadeo. La costumbre no se marchaba, ni siquiera con el pasar de los años al lado del pelirrojo. Por supuesto, cuando estás en el Makai cualquier contacto era a efecto de ataque o de trampa de muerte. Guardo silencio. Kurama vio en su quietud una oportunidad. Fue hasta él y rodeo su cuello entre brazos, apoyándose la cabeza sobre el hombro derecho. Podía sentir que vacilaba en que hacer. Definitivamente Hiei era como un animal salvaje, que no permitía que le tocasen a la ligera.

Lo abrazo con fuerza, en silencio. El joven tardo veinte segundos en decidir corresponderle, alzando las manos sobre su espalda.

Se alegró. Podía sentirlo cuando se abrazaban. La última vez que estuvieron así fue hace cuatro meses cuando Shiori, la madre humana de Kurama, había tenido un accidente de gravedad y la angustia había sido demasiado profunda como para descargarla en lágrimas al verla en una camilla. Cuando Hiei se apareció en el hospital para reclamarle que había estado dos días enteros como poseso de la salud de la mujer, deseo gritarle con fuerza y comenzar una pelea, pero el pelinegro lo callo, obligándolo a permanecer en un abrazo conciliador y casi protector.

- ¿Es suficiente…no?- murmuro el supuesto diseñador, con un reconforte visible en la faz.

Hiei no respondió, no le había entendido. El pelirrojo había pensado en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Su cuerpo cayó a las sabanas suaves, siguiéndole el otro que se posiciono sobre él. Si no fuera por la camiseta de mangas largas que usaba para impedir que se notase su brazo herido, hubiera sentido la ardiente piel de Hiei más real. Hiei tenía el cuerpo caliente, no sabía porque ni como, nunca lo sentía frío ni cuando estaban en temporadas de invierno glacial.

Observo sus ojos de color vino. El carmesí brillaba, como un fuego familiar, y sus labios eran la combinación más picante de todos los condimentos conocidos. Su sabor era acido pero exquisito. Fue entonces que se perdió en el mudo sentimiento que le dedicaba uno de sus besos.

Una ligera dolencia lo distrajo y aparto de las sensaciones agradables. Hiei había tocado su espalda, justo al comienzo de la limpia herida hecha por una espada de dueño hábil. Se reprimió una queja. Hiei lo vio aguantar el dolor cuando rozo la herida bajo la prenda. Con urgencia, busco otra mentira para decir.

- Tus manos… Se sienten, ásperas.

Por un lado, era cierto. Hiei tenía las manos ásperas aunque se había acostumbrado hacia mucho. Recurrir a ello como escapatoria le sonó poco inteligente, pero finalmente un pretexto.

El Jaganshi aparto sus manos. Recordó su pelea con el ladrón legendario que destrozo su espada. Agito la cabeza para borrar el desagradable recuerdo. Se sentó sobre Kurama. Contemplo sus ojos de afecto y ternura con indecisión. Este alzo y le paso una mano por las mejillas, con una mirada conmovida por algún hecho lejos de su entendimiento. Apreso la mano que le acariciaba y su sorpresa fue instantánea al reconocer huellas de quemaduras en la palma de Kurama.

- ¿Y esto?

Vio un súbito cambio en los ojos de Kurama, como si hubiera sido descubierto. Hiei lo dudo. Su esposo, sin exagerar, no hacia cosas reprochables más que fastidiarle con estéticas del hogar, temas insignificantes del mundo, su exagerada pasión por la jardinería y su porfía en lo que poco importaba.

- Me descuide en la cocina.

Arqueo las cejas, desconfiado. Conocía como experto los daños con fuego.

- ¿Estás seguro?

El pelirrojo cubrió su nerviosismo con una sonrisa calmada y despreocupada.

- Si. Ven aquí.

Sin perder totalmente la atención en aquella mano herida, la beso gentilmente antes de inclinarse a su dueño. Kurama entreabrió sus labios en recibimiento de la otra boca. Con las sutiles caricias sobre la ropa podía sentir el calor de su piel albina. Pronto, reconoció la necesidad de ese contacto y el hambre que le tenía. Más que estimulante fue la cercanía de su sexo y el mensaje de la picante boca, buscando más piel que la de sus labios palpitantes.

- Hiel- murmuro. Sentía el ardor de sus besos altamente excitante.

Un estridente ruido interrumpió lo que sabía había sido una sonrisa en los labios en Hiei.

- Maldita sea.

Antes que volteara el rostro, Kurama lo tomo entre manos y le implanto un fuerte beso cargado de ansia.

Aquel sonido no abandono la habitación y trato de imaginarlo solo como un pequeño desperfecto en el ambiente. El ácido sabor de Hiei se mezcló en su boca, tomándole del cabello por detrás. Si hubiera podido, habría hecho que sus pequeñas criaturas destruyeran el inoportuno teléfono en un duro apretón. El sonido insistía por casi un minuto y era una molestia.

De tener la oportunidad de demostrar como dominaba el fuego a voluntad, hubiera quemado el aparato pero un fugaz recuerdo de antes de regresar al Ningenkai lo hizo recapacitar y detenerse. Se separó de Kurama sin desearlo, soltándolo apurado. Un instante después, noto como sus ojos verdes resplandecían de un brillo anhelante y se frustro aún más. Levanto la cabeza del móvil con rabia, tratando de no romperlo con su fuerza y lo ubico en su oído.

- ¿Quién molesta?- quiso saber al instante.

Kurama, atrás de él y ya sentado en la cama, lo miraba sorprendido.

_- Te lo dije. ¡Hasta le presta más atención a una llamada de quien sabe quién demonios que a ti!_

No. No era posible. Utilizo sus habilidades sobrehumanas de demonio para oír la charla telefónica, de haber sido Youko las orejas hubieran sido más que visibles.

- Que agradable manera de saludar…- contesto nervioso el de la otra línea. Era Yusuke.

¿Por qué diablos todavía no colgaba? Es más, ¿Por qué Hiei había contestado el teléfono, como si se tratase de una urgencia? El nunca hacia actos de ese tipo.

- Debes venir. Esta donde nos dijeron la última vez. Y…- Kurama escucho con interés. Yusuke usaba un tono dudoso, como si temiese de algún error o no estuviera seguro del todo- No hay de otra. Sabes como es. Ella está esperando. Quiere tu decisión pronto.

¿_Dónde _estaba quién? ¿_Quién _estaba esperando? ¿Qué "_decisión_"?

- Se lo he dicho muchas veces- farfullo Hiei, luego de un lapso de silencio- Y no me voy. Encárgate tú. No abras la boca, idiota, y no digas nada que justifique una masacre.

Por más que bajara la voz, sin éxito por la rabia, Kurama podía escucharlo. Las orejas de Youko estaban sobre su cabeza más que atentas.

- Hiei, ¡Sabes que…!

Hiei arrojo el móvil al suelo, con una rudeza capaz de romperlo. Fin del sonido, no del problema. El kitsune podía escucharlo refunfuñar maldiciones, sentarse en la cama, olvidándose que estaba allí. Parecía alterado, no solo furioso. Algo había pasado. Kurama se desprendió de sus poderes y, con sorpresivo atrevimiento, lo interpelo.

- ¿Por qué te llaman a estas horas?

Pudo ver como Hiei se tensaba, aunque no lo mirara de frente. Como si escuchar su voz lo hubiera regresado a una realidad alterna. Lo mejor era hablarle sin fragmento alguno de rencor o sospecha, pero después de lo ocurrido era difícil. Había sonado exigente.

- Porque soy el mejor en mi trabajo.

Ni su respuesta tan propia lo tranquilizo. Escondía algo.

- ¿Eso es todo?

Observo el reloj. Tarde por la noche. El pelirrojo era el único que recibía llamadas. Hiei prefería la soledad por elección y que llamase Yusuke era tan insólito como sospechoso.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

El joven demonio miro a su dirección, de costado. El enojo no se había marchado, y si continuaba insistiendo lo más seguro era que discutirían hasta el amanecer, todo por sospechas infundadas sin pruebas.

-…Nada. Olvídalo.

Se cruzó de brazos, le evadió la mirada tratando de encontrar la calma. No lo logro. Se sentía impaciente y ansioso, a la vez que molesto y amargado. Debía irse de la habitación, de lo contrario iniciaría una serie de preguntas que acabarían en una acalorada discusión.

- Como querías.

Un portazo. Kurama no se dio cuenta de cuando sucedió, ni como lo logro en un lapso tan breve de tiempo, y solo se frustro más. Hiei se había ido. Dentro de la habitación ahora solo quedaba él. Dubitativo, molesto, intrigado, excitado y deseoso de volver a pelear contra alguien para descargar todos sus sentimientos.

_- ¡Ya era hora! ¿Vas a ser serio o a recoger las migajas de este drama?_

- Youko, en serio. Ca-llá-te.

- _Solo decía_- se defendió el bandido, apartando un mechón de cabello rojo. Kurama se traía una expresión siniestra en su hermosa cara. Youko se intimido un poco- _Descuida. Eres una joya bellísima todavía. Perder el encanto con uno no significa perder toda la gracia._

- Lo dices porque soy yo, si se tratara de ti…

_- Detente. Tú eres el que no quiere que yo intervenga o me involucre en "tus" asuntos._

- Aun así…

Youko observo sin parpadear todas las fases por las que pasaba su cara, de la furia y el resquemor a la aflicción y el recelo.

_- Tú eres el que está con él. Yo no. Haz lo que debes hacer- _le dijo, con un pequeño sentimiento de celos.

Kurama miro a Youko, sintiendo su misma impotencia. Eran el mismo ser y alma en un cuerpo y por eso sabía que profundamente a Youko también le afectaba lo que pasaba.

Hiei era importante para ambos.


	9. Nadie es libre de sospecha

**_Nadie es libre de sospecha_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Por la alarma de sus criaturas -flores en un jarrón- se despertó sin cuidado, salió de la cama y corrió a la salida trasera de la casa.

- ¿Estoy tan cansado que no puede sentirlo?- Se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras corría, en estado de confusión y sobresalto- ¿Tu tampoco?

- No- respondió su demonio interno, tan sorprendido como el- Ellas reaccionan a alta energía demoníaca, así que es grave. No es un simulacro.

- Maldición.

Se detuvo ante la puerta. La abrió. Antes que la brisa del roció nocturno le tocase activo sus instintos de demonio zorro. Lo más conveniente era transformarse, de haber verdaderamente un demonio de gran poder al acecho lo mejor era darle razones para no atacar su territorio, demostrándose como el ladrón legendario que todos en el Mundo Espiritual tenían en la mira.

- ¿Lo sientes?

A su alrededor, jarrones y floreros, incluso las pequeñas e inmaduras criaturas debajo de la tierra fértil se alzaron ante su amo, dispuestas a defenderlo y serle de ayuda.

- Definitivamente. Ha pasado un demonio por aquí.

Kurama suspiro. Con las Fuerzas del Rekai persiguiéndole desde aquel robo celebre su otro yo le había complicado a Minamino Shuichi la existencia. No sucedía con regularidad, pero tenía el presentimiento que demonios y fuertes energías espirituales pasaban por su casa. Por instinto de supervivencia, planto a las mismas criaturas que uso en el Makai de antaño para saber cuándo se aproximaban estos seres. Gracias a ellas, se salvó de muchos atentados y emboscadas en el pasado. En el mundo de los humanos, menos necesarias, eran un capricho suyo por la seguridad que se volvió una necesidad.

Habían demonios en todos lados. Tal vez el yoki que sentía ahora se trataba de uno que le reconoció en un momento de descuido. No iba a permitirlo. Ese era su hogar ahora.

- Ellas no se equivocaron. Se acerca a nuestro nivel o nos iguala. Su aroma se ha ido.

- Solo espero que no nos esté buscando. Aunque, también es improbable que nos encuentren.

- No te confíes con tu yo humano, Shuichi. Estarán más al pendiente.

- Cuando dejes de tomar mi cuerpo dejaran de interesarse- le dijo.

- Otra vez tus reproches… ¿Quieres abandonar nuestro proyecto?

- No- negó seriamente. Las criaturas a sus pies cedieron a su falsa forma inofensiva con un gesto de su mano- Estoy atado a él. No puedo- sonaba a un lamento más que a una queja, a pesar de la recompensa del final- Habrá sido algún demonio de paso. Lástima que no puedan nivelar las energías adecuadamente para saber si es un intruso concurrente- miro a las plantas a su izquierda, que permanecieron en su peligrosa forma para recibir una caricia de su amo.

- Me imagino que cuando aparezca uno me obligaras a acabar rápido para no arruinar la pintura de tu casa.

Kurama sonrió al burlón comentario.

- A mí no me importaría, pero si sucediera Hiei haría…- Callo de súbito. Youko noto como de la calma se estaba preocupando, todo en menos de dos segundos- ¿Hiei… estaba cuando despertamos?

Youko hizo un gesto pensativo. Compartían memorias.

- No. De haber estado, habrías lidiado con otro demonio.

Kurama se escandalizo. Youko se carcajeo por su astucia.

- Pero, entonces, ¿Dónde está?

Finalmente, su otro yo alzó y bajo de hombros, indicando su desconocimiento.

- ¿Dónde…?

- Tu y yo…Ya nos imaginamos donde está.

Repudio sus palabras de doble sentido. Más en ese momento, cuando empezaba a creer que no eran del todo imposibles.

- Hiei…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Detestaba el sentimiento de insuficiencia cuando debía cambiar de sitio. Del Makai al Ningenkai. Un lugar, su entretenimiento; el otro, su compromiso. No bastaba su ejercicio con los yokai débiles o con los delincuentes que debía capturar con Yusuke, porque siempre que volvía al mundo humano lo hacía desanimado. Kurama y algunos placeres del Ningenkai eran motivadores, pero no suficientes. Quería más.

Su estilo de llevar dos vidas completamente distintas lo irritaba.

Para colmo, luego de la llamada de Yusuke, había oído lo que no se esperó escuchar, y el tono desconfiado del zorro no le había gustado. No le sugería afable charla.

Se mantuvo a la soledad de la noche, procurando no distraerse por sus emociones. Una decisión. Esa mujer no lo dejaba tranquilo. Hace tiempo le dio su respuesta pero ella insistía, inclusive había mandado a un demonio de peligro para los mortales solo para atraer la atención del detective espiritual y, consecuentemente, la de Hiei también.

Se puso de pie.

Habían pasado varios minutos y Kurama no estaba cerca. El solía acercársele de improvisto y lo reconfortaba con su silencio, a veces hacia comentarios filosóficos o le hablaba para impedirle pensar en sus problemas. Esta vez, no apareció.

Segundos después, lo encontró dormido. Desde su posición, sobre la copa del árbol cercano a la ventana de la habitación, Hiei podía sentir su energía esencial de humanos y lo vulnerable de su estado.

Suspiro. Desapareció de allí y en instantes estaba al lado de Yusuke, impidiendo que este recibiera el golpe directo del perverso demonio que uno de los reyes del Makai había enviado. En cuestión de una hora, ya que el ser era tan fuerte como debían ser los soldados de los reyes infernales, lo derroto… pero el problema no acabo.

Ella estaba allí. Se había aparecido en medio de la pelea y no tuvo reparos en mirarlo como si aún tuvieran asuntos pendientes.

- Respóndeme, Hiei- le dijo, tan tranquila como si creyese que iba a aceptarla.

- Si deseas oír que acepte, continua soñando.

- Continuare esperándote- le objeto, sonriendo levemente y sin indicio de rendirse, antes de desaparecer.

Indignado por ese trato, se encamino a casa, ignorando lo que fuera que le decía Yusuke para calmarlo. Con la energía demoníaca como aura por la necesidad de asesinar que sentía, decidió que iría al Makai, allí podría descargarse la rabia con libertad. Paso sobre la casa a la que se había planteado volver y uso su Jagan. Vio a Kurama en la misma posición que antes y se calmó un poco. Bajo a tierra y cruzo por el jardín de atrás, contemplando a las plantas, curiosamente parecidas a algunas del Makai, y se dirigió al susodicho en la mitad de la noche.

Al volver, aseado de la masacre y camuflado de humano, fue acertado suponer que las cosas no estaban siendo como antes.

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?


	10. Dilema de comunicación

**_Dilema de comunicación_**

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

Levanto la mirada de la gran porción de helado que se estaba comiendo. Kurama, de brazos cruzados y sombras negras bajo los ojos, le había hecho una pregunta antes de tener los modales para saludar. Pequeños detalles que le denunciaban su estado de ánimo. Kurama estaba molesto. Genial. Venia el juego de "¿Y a ti que te sucede ahora? Adivinemos"

- Afuera.

- ¿Tanto tiempo?

"Afuera", que respuesta tan fácil. Sin especificaciones ni razones. Típico de Hiei cuando no quería hablar de más o no deseaba que supiese algo.

- No recuerdo el tiempo.

Apretó su brazo sin heridas a sanar fuertemente con su mano, en acto de colocar la ira en algún lado.

- ¿Recuerdas dónde?

Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, Hiei termino su desayuno-postre antes de levantarse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

- Lejos.

_- Que hombre tan simple, o astuto-_ oyó la voz de Youko al seguir a Hiei hasta las escaleras- _Responde rápido y sin detalles. No niega ni afirma nada. No puedes evaluar sus respuestas._

Había visto en los ojos de Hiei, además de su despreocupada actuación en el comedor, una pequeña pizca de tranquilidad, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima de la noche a la mañana, porque el día anterior estaba rabioso. Estaba seguro que la interrupción de Yusuke anoche tenía mucha relación con lo que fuese que había estado haciendo Hiei, "lejos" y "sin tiempo".

_- Pregúntale por la compañía. La pregunta directa siempre gana._

Se negó con la cabeza, inflexible. Llego al pasillo de arriba, detrás de Hiei. Los ojos carmesí lo contemplaban un poco extrañados. Maldijo. Había dejado que Youko, otra vez, le influyera cerca del más joven.

La mirada interrogativa de Hiei se desvió de su rostro hacia la puerta de la habitación, no supo si debía aliviarse o molestarse por su falta de atención. Abierta la puerta se dirigió directamente al guardarropa, buscando otro de sus conjuntos góticos para salir a realizar aquellos trabajos en los que él era "el mejor" y le permitían ir libremente a su gusto.

Luego noto había estado todo el tiempo en silencio. Le gustaba la calma de los bajos sonidos, pero cuando estaba con un Hiei tan misterioso tenía la necesidad de hablar de lo que fuera.

- Keiko me ha despertado con una llamada muy temprano. ¿Recuerdas a Keiko?- quiso oírlo hablar, al menos con el tono fastidiado que le hacía saber que era el mismo de siempre.

- ¿Quién?

- La prometida de Yusuke, tu compañero.

Hiei hizo un sonido tosco con la boca. El tema poco le apasionaba, como la vida sentimental del detective.

- En fin, voy a ayudarla. Me ha estado esperando para atenderla hace semanas. Conozco a Yusuke y sé que no es muy generoso ni colaborativo, dada su actitud, como para ayudar a su novia en estas cosas.

Escucho el mismo sonido de antes. Tal vez, pensó Kurama, había sonado muy comparativo.

- ¿Y, tus asuntos con el otro continente?

- Haré tiempo.

Hiei bufo, indiferente. Eligió una camiseta negra de mangas cortas y un poco grande. Kurama se recargo contra la pared, viéndolo desnudarse y vestirse.

-_ A mí no me engañas. Reanudemos lo que dejamos anoche. Vamos, esta vez sin estorbos y por completo._

Le dirigió un insulto a Youko entrecerrando los ojos. Aunque lo quisiese, su intriga y desazón hacia la actitud apática de Hiei le desalentaba, lo apartaba. Detestaba ese tipo de sospechas, no había fundamento y aun así sentía que debía estar molesto, por la falta de confianza, de comunicación, de intimidad que Hiei no le ofrecía.

- Nos invitó para su cumpleaños. ¿No te dijo Yusuke?

- ¿Cumpleaños?

Yusuke le había dicho muchas cosas sin importancia anoche, para Hiei al menos, y si dijo algo más no le interesaría recordarlo.

- Si, ya sabes- hizo un gesto conocedor con la mano, sin apartarse de la pared. Recordó fugazmente cuando Hiei se apareció en su habitación un día de su cumpleaños, cuando todavía no tenía casa propia, con la pregunta insólita. "¿Qué es un cumpleaños?". Había sonado demasiado encantador e ingenuo como para pensar que se trataba de una broma. Curiosamente, la aparición repentina de Hiei y la explicación que tuvo que darle, escuchándolo el otro atentamente, eran una tipo de regalo que gustaba atesorar- Cuando la familia y amigos de alguien se reúnen, hacen un festín y se reparten cosas…

- Dime que repartirán armas.

Kurama sonrió y rió levemente.

- No, no lo harán.

Hiei lo miro como si aquello fuera más decepcionante que cómico.

- Supongo que ya respondiste- término de vestirse, acomodando su cabello.

- Hiei…

- ¿Qué caso tiene?- elevo un poco las manos, fastidiado- Conoces mi respuesta.

- Deberíamos ir. Reencontrarnos con nuestros amigos y aprovechar para cambiar la rutina- le repuso, para disuadirlo.

Hiei gruño. No le encontraba la lógica. Ni el gusto.

- Estoy ocupado para eso.

- Piénsalo.

Solo por la mirada suave de Kurama callo sus réplicas. Sin permitir que le insistiese para aceptar, cruzo la puerta y bajo para salir por la puerta. En otras circunstancias, no hubiera tardado más que dos segundos en hacer todo ese proceso, pero como el humano que presuntamente era debía guardar la apariencia y la actitud por Kurama, que estaba atento a sus movimientos como si sospechase de sus intenciones.

- ¡Hiei!- Kurama apenas llego hasta él. De vez en cuando aumentaba la velocidad al olvidar su otra mentira de caminar como los humanos lentos- Es esta noche.

- Preferiría no estar.

Llego a la puerta de salida, estaba por abrirla e irse. Miro al pelirrojo y se extrañó de lo que sus ojos le transmitían. Hizo memoria. No creyó haber dicho nada fuera de lo que Kurama no pudiera soportar, mucho menos algo que no esperase luego de siete años lidiando con su actitud.

"No estar", "No estar" era diferente a "No ir". Tuvo una breve ilusión en su mente que lo perturbo como si se tratase de una pesadilla. Hiei lejos, más lejos de lo que la geografía aceptaba porque cada vez lo sentía más distanciado. Lo asalto la desagradable imagen de otras manos en el rostro de Hiei, no las suyas.

Era una tonta sospecha, era algo absurdo… pero no pudo más que expresar su angustia por los ojos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?

- Yo, solo me quede pensando en algo- acabo por contestar, con fingida tranquilidad.

_- Pregúntale. Enfréntale. No seas cobarde, ni que no estuviéramos acostumbrados. ¡Hazlo ahora! ¿Es de reacción rápida, no? Si se ofende, allí está tu respuesta._

- H…Hiei…

Ambos se observaron. Uno, expectante. El otro, vacilando.

Hiei frunció el ceño. Se llevó una mano a la frente para frotársela.

- No me esperes- le dijo antes que Kurama se decidiese decir algo oportuno- Ve a esa reunión aburrida.

- Necesito, Hiei…- lo vio abrir la puerta.

- Tal vez me quede por allí.

Un impulso, de esos inesperados de los que incluso a uno mismo sorprende, provoco a Kurama a detenerlo, pero fallo. Hiei había cerrado la puerta. Su mano, que lo hubiera detenido de haber sido más rápida, quedo al aire. Uso la otra para abrir la puerta, descubriendo como de costumbre que Hiei no estaba por las calles ni por el sendero que debía atravesar antes de perderse por completo de su visión.

- Maldición.

- _Te lo dije. Y no comiences como en esas exageradas telenovelas. No es lo más adecuado, pero podrías seguirlo._

- No lo he hecho nunca. No lo haré ahora- se exaspero, cerrando de un sonoro golpe la entrada- ¡Tu empezaste esto! ¡Estas ideas en mi cabeza son tuyas!

- _¿Finalmente has enloquecido?-_ se burló Youko, aunque en su faz se le veía ofendido- _Fuiste tú el primero en pensarlo. Yo no soy el del problema. Tú eres el que no me quiere aquí, que me involucre, hable u opine. ¡Eres idiota! No puedes repelerme así, ¡tú eres yo, yo mismo soy tu!_

- Esta es mi vida, mi casa, mi marido.

- _Te corregiré, olvidadizo. Esta es tu forzada vida, esta casa es parte de tu fantasía de humano normal y, por tanto, ¡inútil! Jamás olvidaras, jamás cambiaras, como tampoco yo lo haré. Ambos lo sabemos. Oh, y hablando de "tu" marido parece que te has enterado del barco cuando se fue._

Miro a Youko con intensidad e ira, captando el sarcasmo al "tu marido" y aborreció esas sospechas que, por causa accidental y malpensada, comenzaban a asfixiarlo. Se llevó las manos a su cabeza, desarreglándose el cabello. Camino por inercia a la gran ventana y alejo las cortinas para ver un paisaje que se le hacía insustancial sin la más leve señal de Hiei.

- Hay una gran distancia entre nosotros y no hacemos más que ampliarla.

- _Exacto. Reacciona, Shuichi. ¡Esta no es tu vida!…Si la deseas de verdad, lucha por lo que realmente te importa de toda esta parodia._

Hiei. Su madre. La tranquilidad y la falta de riesgos por no ser el Makai. Quería proteger todo eso. ¿Acaso solo los objetivos, la metas a lograr y los sueños hacían a la vida? De ser así, teniéndolos a cuidado, realizados y estables, ¿Por qué sentía que, lejos de complacerse, se estaba ahogando?


	11. Tú sabes mas de lo que dices

_**Tú sabes más de lo que dices**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¡¿Es cierto eso?!

Yusuke se había puesto de pie con total premura al oír esas palabras. Junto a él estaban Hiei y Botan, una joven de cabellos azules y ojos violáceos que contra su apariencia humana era un espíritu. Los tres miraban atentos e igualmente incrédulos la pequeña figura del príncipe Koenma en una pantalla.

- Como han oído- les dijo el, asintiendo con la cabeza- Conocemos el siguiente lugar donde atacara.

- Pero, ¿Cómo? No conozco mucho de esto, pero es increíble de que alguien sepa donde atacara un delincuente- admitió Yusuke, a su lado Hiei asintió.

- ¿Es fidedigna la información?- inquirió el demonio, suspicaz.

- Puedo asegurarlo- contesto el príncipe, dejando a los muchachos en un breve silencio de asimilación- Esto será un poco más complicado. Yusuke, Hiei- los nombro con seriedad y un ligero sudor en la frente que delataba la importancia de la situación- Deberán prepararse, tener más cuidado. Estoy poniendo en orden los papeles para que los acompañen unos cuantos agentes de las Fuerzas del Mundo Espiritual.

- No los necesitamos- replico Hiei, de malhumor.

Koenma resoplo. Hiei era el que hacia las cosas más difíciles, tanto o más que Yusuke.

- No para ustedes- intento serenar la situación- Para los humanos. Considera el riesgo. El enemigo atacara un museo de la capital, en Tokio. Humanos a millones estarían en riesgo si intenta usarlos como escudo.

- ¿En un museo de Tokio?- repitió Yusuke, estupefacto- ¿En el Ningenkai? Debe estar loco o tiene un plan. ¿Qué sentido tiene robar en el mundo humano? ¿Se acabaron los tesoros en el Makai?

- No estamos seguros de lo que está planeando. Todos concuérdanos en que es un ladrón profesional, bastante sagaz y muy brillante, así que deben tener cuidado- les dirigió a todos una mirada de la que no podían burlarse por la magnitud del caso- Nadie sabe lo que intenta hacer pero conociendo su antecedente no es algo propicio. Tememos que este ampliando sus horizontes, y en especial en el Ningenkai, donde por cuestión de seguridad tendríamos que cuidar de todos los humanos involucrados y actuar con velocidad.

- Sería una catástrofe si el ladrón Youko aparece en este mundo, Yusuke- opino Botan, de acuerdo con su jefe- Aquí, justamente. No tiene sentido. No hay nada que le interese que sepa el Rekai.

- Deben atraparlo. Queremos interrogarlo- siguió Koenma, muy serio- Está yendo demasiado lejos esta vez. El Ningenkai es el último lugar al que debería robar un demonio como el, no permitan que cumpla su objetivo. Deténganlo en ese museo, mis soldados estarán al pendiente con ustedes. Atrápenlo como sea, antes que haga daño a los ningen o en el peor de los casos solo este jugando y los use para huir en esa oportunidad.

- Ese sujeto es muy inteligente. Logro engañar a Hiei. No creo que se rebaje a tomar rehenes.

Botan vio asustada Yusuke se echó al suelo, a los gritos, con una ardiente llama en la espalda.

- Yo atrapare a ese zorro desgraciado- declaro el causante de tremendo acto.

Miro a Koenma con una mezcla de determinación y perspectiva de venganza temible que hizo palidecer al joven príncipe, más de lo que ya sentía de pavor hacia el demonio.

- S…Si…Pero, procura mantener a los humanos a salvo- Trato de disimular calma y coloco ambas manos sobre la mesa- Recuerda el trato que hicimos.

- No soy tu empleado- le grito Hiei, furioso por la mención- Este maldito circo terminara pronto. Solo tienes una ventaja sobre mí, no te abuses.

- ¡No le hables así al señor Koenma, Hiei! Por favor, luego de lo que él ha hecho…

- No te metas en nuestros asuntos, ¡y no hables como si supieras que pasa!

- Tranquilícense, por favor- pidió Koenma, un poco acalorado- Hiei, solo te recuerdo tus límites y el cargo que, de momento, debes acatar…Ya, hagan lo que tienen que hacer. Suerte, Yusuke, Botan, Hiei.

La comunicación se cortó.

Yusuke se sacudió el fuego quitándose la chaqueta y rodando por el suelo para apagar lo que quedaba de las llamas en su cuerpo. Los rastros de estas y su color oscuro quedaron en su piel. Apagado ya, se enfrentó al culpable de la pérdida de su ropa nueva.

- Usa esa energía para nuestra misión. ¡Tus llamas realmente duelen!

- Ese es el objetivo, idiota- hablo Hiei, sin emoción- Deberías comenzar a entrenar para la ocasión, Urameshi. Me voy.

- Es cierto- murmuro Botan- Ese demonio es muy poderoso. Se dice que hasta uno de los reyes del Makai le declaro vendetta y eso es decir mucho.

- Yo hablaba de entrenar el cerebro. Ese maldito zorro, como indica su naturaleza, es astuto.

Segundos después, Hiei desapareció de la azotea como una sombra que se evaporo en el aire.

- Me pregunto qué hará cuando el señor Koenma lo libere. No pienso que sea buena idea, Yusuke, te digo la verdad. No he visto cambio alguno en él.

- Eso es porque tú estabas fuera cuando Hiei cambio- comento el chico, levantando su chaqueta hecha cenizas. Estaba arruinada. Ya podía escuchar los gritos de Keiko en su cabeza. Tiro los restos al viento- No lo conozco, ni con diez o veinte años tampoco pienso que lo conoceré bien pero Hiei siempre será así.

- Yusuke… ¿Puedo confesarte algo? Cuando lo veo discutir con el señor Koenma me pregunto qué es tan importante como para que él nos ayude en nuestras misiones, cuando se nota que nosotros no le agradamos- Su amigo la miro sorprendido- ¿Por qué Hiei sigue aquí, en este mundo?

El moreno se rasco tras la nuca, ligeramente nervioso ante la pregunta.

- Eso…Ya es mucha información.

- ¿Tiene muchas razones?

- Hnn…En realidad, es simple, pero…No, mejor no lo digo. Él puede aparecerse aquí y allá, y quiero conservar mis pantalones hasta llegar a casa.

Esa historia traía infinidad de preguntas que no le correspondían a él contestar. Mejor no entrometerse.

- ¡Oh, Yusuke!- El muchacho dejo de caminar, estaba a unos pasos de marcharse cuando Botan lo llamo, levitando sobre su remo habitual- Dile a Keiko que yo también voy esta noche.

Sonrió tranquilo.

- Si, le diré…

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Pregunta de Autoría**: **¿Cuál prefieren? ¿"Fic Terminados" o "Fic En Proceso"?**

Personalmente (y creo que el público general concuerda) prefiero mucho más, infinitamente y para siempre, a los fic terminados.

No tengo ninguna crítica hacia los de "En Proceso", a veces la inspiración se paraliza o la historia pierde el encanto para el autor, pero he aquí una verdad para esos autores inconclusos, ¡todos les tenemos rencor! Semanas, meses, ¡años!, consumidos de la intriga, de la emoción y suspirando por un final que, para quienes están hartos de esperar, se inventan cualquier cosa. No le estoy faltando el respeto a nadie, hay historias sin final definido que me encantaron- como a todos- pero el lapso interminable de espera es exasperante y como que te vuelves loco revisando una y otra vez la actualización de esa historia abandonada.

Por ejemplo, yo seguí una historia (de Yu-Yu Hakusho, algunos lo conocerán) que acabo después de siete años de tortura. ¡Siete años! Lo peor no fue el tiempo, sino la carga que todos padecemos en reiniciar la lectura para saber si estamos en la historia correcta y cómo van los detalles en esta, porque convengamos que muchos fics sacan un poco de todo, inclusive del Fanfic. La dichosa historia fue una maravilla, por supuesto, pero es el mejor ejemplo que tengo sobre la indecisión y- sin ser grosera- la falta de compromiso de sus escritores.

Aquí le digo a esa gente, no puedes detenerte solo por una mala crítica, falta de inspiración u otros proyectos, porque esa historia te pertenece, y nadie más que tú puede resolver lo que sucede en ella. Tienes que acabarla, volver a esa indescriptible sensación que te arrasa cuando la lees desde principio y el cariño por ella te regresa.

En fin, esa es mi opinión. ¿Y ustedes? Repito: no hay prejuicio, no hay críticas, solo es un punto de vista. Quisiera saber que piensan, justamente porque por eso clasifico de "Complete" a todas las historias que publico, porque siempre, sea tarde o temprano, acabo lo que empiezo, y por eso reitero: Esta historia está terminada, solo deberán esperar el siguiente capítulo.

Creo que ya me extendí mucho.

Una cosa más. ¿Se dieron cuenta de lo misterioso que se comporta Koenma al saber cada movimiento de Youko? Como si se antipara (desde el Capítulo 3 hasta aquí para los que no lo notaron), y la manera que Yusuke trata de compañero a Hiei. El título insinúa ambas cosas, los adelantos informativos de Koenma y todo lo que sabe Yusuke de nuestro demonio de fuego, que más tarde se revelara.

Finalmente, saludos y gracias por leer.


	12. Nuestra primera aventura (Kurama)

**_Nuestra primera aventura (parte uno)_**

**_(Kurama)_**

* * *

><p>Acaricio la imagen del bello paisaje primaveral que se representaba bajo el cristal. Devolvió el portarretratos a la repisa con desgana. Habían momentos muy atesorados que se descubren cuando se ve hacia atrás. En el pasado.<p>

...

..

.

* * *

><p>Siete años antes había conocido a Hiei, recostado sobre las raíces de un árbol. Era verano, de modo que las hojas eran verdes y abundantes para esconder tan pequeño y liviano cuerpo, pero para alguien como Kurama, quien para entonces terminaba la universidad, no había pasado desapercibido.<p>

Hizo que una de las ramas tocara el rostro de Hiei para despertarlo, curioso de saber si se trataba de algún intruso o solo uno de esos alumnos holgazanes que huían de la escuela. El pequeño bulto oscuro entre la verde naturaleza abrió los ojos, de casualidad lo noto y fijo sus gemas escarlata sobre él.

Ojos carmesí, intensos y lastimeros, rudos y brillantes, lo vieron durante unos segundos y Kurama sintió perder el aliento. Una mirada intimidante y de fuerza, un reflejo de hermosa inocencia escondido. No se apartó ni se movió. Quedo fascinado. Se trataba de un joven de estatura de trece años pero de semblante mucho más experimentado en la vida, una vida difícil. Cuerpo menudo y plano, de piel pálida sobre vestiduras oscuras y cabellos azabaches con mechas blancas. Había visto mucho, en su vida actual y en la anterior millones, pero más lo había impresionado aquel ser misterioso que le aparto la mirada y de repente se esfumo, como tratándose de una ilusión de su mente.

Poco después, volvió a verle. En la universidad se presentó como un extranjero, que en vez de hablar de algún país exótico contaba historias terroríficas parecidas a las que ocurrían como hechos cotidianos en el Makai. Pero lo tildo como casualidad y producto de la imaginación de los ningen, cada vez más creativos.

Existía algo en el nuevo que no encajaba en el entorno y, contra todo, que le intrigaba y atraía. Dejando atrás los comentarios de Youko, utilizo sus poderes para intervenir en un sorteo donde se había que hacer parejas para un proyecto. Su nombre y del nuevo, que se hacía llamar Hiei a secas, quedaron seleccionados juntos.

Fue un descubierto, tal vez una aventura, el resultado de esa unión. Hiei lo había mirado como lo hubo hecho con todos, sin una pizca de simpatía. Ninguno de sus compañeros hubiera negado que trabajar con él era como tener la tarea ya lista, ni que hablar de las muchachas. Sin embargo con Hiei prefería olvidar el proyecto y tomarlo a el de tarea a investigar, de evaluar y resolver. Seria desafiante tratar con él.

Con las horas que Hiei pasaba en su casa, descubrió varias cosas, una más interesante que la otra.

Gruñía seguido, bufaba con facilidad, fruncía el ceño con ligereza, amenazaba sin vacilación, se enfadaba a acto inmediato. Hacia muecas adorables cuando no eran despectivas o burlonamente crueles. Era caprichoso por su forma de acomodarse en los lugares menos habituales. Poseía una genuina curiosidad andante sobre esto y aquello que se hacía en el mundo y no solo debía contarle de Japón, también de costumbres y reglas de decencia.

Era un caso extraño. Como uno de esos niños que se encontraban perdidos en una selva lejos de su verdadera naturaleza y debían aplicarse a su mundo natal, el civilizado. Hiei era un animal salvaje, activamente a la defensiva, pocas veces desatento.

Youko, en su cabeza, le insistía a que acabase con el juego y dijera las palabras definitivas. Se sorprendió al descubrir que, con Youko tomándolo tan tranquilo, el mismo había aceptado los hechos.

- Discúlpame la osadía pero…- en la noche, la mirada carmesí de Hiei se veía más brillante, junto a la ventana de su habitación- ¿Sabes lo que significa el concepto "amistad"?

- Un poco.

- ¿Conoces el trato de un amigo?

- No- le respondió sin perder un segundo- ¿Porque? ¿Me dirás que tú lo eres?

-…Si- en su interior, Youko le grito que era idiota y poco oportunista.

Pudo ver la sorpresa en toda la faz del joven, jamás tan expresivo, como si hubiera estado reservando muchas de sus caras. Sonrió triunfal por lograr desnudar una. Su victoria se redujo a confusión cuando Hiei se fue.

Días después, con la primera mala calificación en su vida universitaria, lo vio de nuevo. Con los brazos cruzados, la espalda contra un árbol, el mismo árbol en el que le había visto por primera vez.

- ¿Hoy es día de nieve dulce?

Tomo un respiro. Se había preocupado, había estado absorto en Hiei por días. Creyó que nadie, salvo su madre, lo haría sentir de esa forma tan ansiosa.

- Si, justamente- mintió. Todavía no era día de compras, pero por Hiei se las arreglaría- ¿Vamos juntos?

Se conformaba. Había conocido a alguien lejos de ser influenciable o seducido con facilidad. Antes, lo habría tratado como a un juego. Ahora, prefería mantenerlo tal y como estaba. No era Youko, no era un desvergonzado libertino, era Kurama. En vez de decir las cosas descaradamente y ser directo, sin pensar en las consecuencias y vivir el momento, optaba por disfrutar de aquella rara compañía y conocerla a profundidad, para suponer que podía pensar Hiei de él.

No obstante, con el paso de los días, las palabras de Youko le fueron tan insistentes como el anuncio de Hiei una noche. "Debo volver a un lugar". Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no se trataba de una ausencia de unos días, ni de unas semanas, en absoluto no se trataba de la escuela, porque no iba a menos que Kurama lo persuadiera. Pudo oír en esa frase una despedida anticipada, y temió estar en lo cierto.

"Habla ya", "¡Se ira, infeliz!", "Sabia que me complicarías más la existencia, ¡maldición, siento lo mismo que tú!": eran las protestas de Youko, durante toda la semana. Y sabia, lo sabía sin duda alguna, que cuando Youko hablaba de Hiei era porque Shuichi comenzaba a pensar en él.

Porque más que encantado, curioso o tentado, estaba teniendo sentimientos hacia él. Había vivido como un ladrón antes, durante siglos y experimentado mucho, así que reconocía la diferencia exacta entre el deseo y el cariño.

Estaba enamorado.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Si te caes, tu problema- le aviso Hiei en la terraza de su casa, en una noche de reunión de amigas de su madre. Decía que era cómodo el techo y no tuvo más remedio que seguirle para hablar con el- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Te iras mucho tiempo?

Lo vio hacer una ligera mueca con los labios. El tema no le gustaba tampoco al parecer.

- Probablemente, bastante.

- ¿Regresaras?

- Quizás. Este sitio resulto no ser tan aburrido como pensé.

Sonrió ante ese reconocimiento, del que sabía que alguien con el carácter de su amigo no admitía así de fácil.

Recordó porque estaban a la azotea, con la noche sobre sus cabezas y la brisa erizándole la piel, y los nervios lo hicieron pensar rápido.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que pensaba de él. No se imaginaba el cómo reaccionaría. No tenía idea de cómo serían las cosas. El tiempo apremiaba, la vida le exigía provecho ya que era un humano con límites. Sus deseos tenían el mismo grado que sus miedos.

Sus dudas fueron desechadas por la impaciencia de Youko, su yo más decidido y atrevido.

- No te vayas.

Pudo verlo y sentirlo todo, pero le fue imposible evitarlo. Hiei lo miro extrañado y en un movimiento todo quedo en silencio. Lo beso. Su demonio abandono el control sobre su cuerpo y reconoció que, aun fuera de su dominio, quería terminar esa osadía suya. Profundizo el beso y creyó saborear un elixir, ardiente y tosco, que jamás sintió con ninguno antes. Al separarse, tomo valor para mirar a Hiei con ojos brillantes de esperanza y perdón.

- No…No quiero que te vayas. Al menos, no de mi lado.

El pelinegro no hablo. Le respondió de otra forma, tímida y lenta, tomando su mano y besando delicadamente el dorso. Kurama esbozo una sonrisa, fuera de las falsas y mentirosas que siempre tuvo que usar, de auténtica dicha.


	13. Nuestra primera aventura (Hiei)

**_Nuestra primera aventura (parte dos)_**

**_(Hiei)_**

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Contemplo las grandes y frías montañas, molesto consigo mismo al pensar que allí faltaba "vida". Era el condenado hogar de los demonios, por supuesto que no había nada de eso, al menos no perdurable. Se frustro. Kurama de nuevo. El insistente y charlatán humano que, con paciencia y perseverancia, le había hecho cambiar en demasiadas cosas, tan profundas que la vergüenza se sentía a cada que pensaba en como lo había transformado.

En primera instancia, le repugno la orden de Koenma de buscar a un demonio revoltoso entre los estudiantes de una escuela de élite. Sabía que sería un fastidio. Yusuke aparecía a veces, pero de alguna forma Hiei fue el principal investigador. Lo habían elegido porque con un sentido como el suyo no tardaría ni medio segundo en reconocer a cualquier youkai a la redonda. La falla en la misión (y la razón por la que quiso renunciar en seguida) fue que en ningún momento le avisaron que debía actuar como estudiante humano hasta que se lo empujo dentro de un salón de clases.

Reconoció una curiosa melena de color rojo en el lugar, aun con todos esos ningen de ojos curiosos puestos en su persona. Lo había visto antes, también a esos ojos de esmeralda limpio. Frunció el ceño. Aparto esos pensamientos absurdos; no tenía interés alguno en los humanos. Aquel muchacho, Shuichi decía llamarse, era como el resto, desprendía esencia humana y actuaba como ellos, aunque su elegancia y gracia lo distinguieran.

En cuanto vio a Yusuke, corriendo lejos como quien conoce su mala suerte, le quemo un zapato.

No deseaba estar allí, no había sido parte del plan.

- Jaganshi Hiei y Minamino Shuichi.

Estremeció al oír esos dos nombres juntos. Sintió la sonrisa enigmática del último aludido a su costado. Lo sintió acercarse y se alejó antes que pudiera hablarle. Su táctica no funciono. Minutos después, y en otro lugar del condenado edificio, allí estaba de nuevo.

- Aléjate.

Capto una mínima sorpresa en esos misteriosos ojos verdes. Poco después, una sonrisa fácil y simpática. Dio un paso atrás. Aquella sonrisa le había provocado algo extraño.

- ¿Te gustaría almorzar?

Cuando iba a darle un rotundo no con varios insultos que muy diestramente se sabía, aquel humano lo tomo desprevenidamente del brazo y lo llevo afuera. De súbito, se detuvo con una expresión nada gentil para un grupo de ningen, que tonteaban con unas flores que crecían a un lado del instituto.

- Déjenlas- Su voz se hizo áspera y demandante. Hiei se sorprendió. Los universitarios lo escucharon y lo miraron con temor y asombro, tampoco esperándose esa reacción del perfecto estudiante, quien inclino un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha y les digirió una hermosa sonrisa, como para hacerles creer que su rudeza fue producto de su imaginación- Por favor.

Ellos obedecieron con cautela, alejándose del lugar y del humano de sonrisa falsa. Eso había sido un engaño, una actuación. Hiei sabía que los humanos eran excelentes actores de la mentira, pero tenía el presentimiento que su asignado compañero les ganaba en ese arte. Poco después, decidió jugar con el humano. A él no lo descifraría un mortal como aquel. Jamás sabría nada.

No exageraban cuando decían que Kurama, nombre con el que Shuichi quería que le llamase, era un ser de dotada inteligencia tanto como de belleza. En un día sintió el examen de sus ojos y aquel interés que, se determinó, iba a mantener. Eso era mejor que rendirse a sus juegos psicológicos, donde siempre sentía la tensión de dejarse ser conocido más que en sus muecas de enfado.

Una tarde, Yusuke le llamo y al oír que había estado en las pesquisas del fugitivo durante una semana, se enteró del tiempo. Él también había pasado muchos días buscando al demonio travieso por los alrededores, pero tendía a olvidarlo. Cosa insólita en su personalidad.

Kurama le dijo algo sobre exámenes que cortaban su tiempo y dejo de ir a su casa, cual sitio fue el primer hogar al que entro en el mundo de los humanos. Cuando iba a tomar su siesta habitual, una especie de frustración unida a melancolía lo atacaba, y se enojaba de tremenda tontería. No lo necesitaba. Estúpido. Tal vez podía tenerle curiosidad a los temas que le explicaba, los conocimientos que podía darle y hasta a veces su compañía, pero eso era todo. No era nada más profundo que solo una misión para pasar el rato.

El grito triunfal de Yusuke al atrapar al demonio, que no merecía ni su mirada porque de la rabia lo quería quemar vivo, le recordó que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas. Eran ridículas.

* * *

><p>- ¿Es definitivo?<p>

La pregunta cargada de amargura de Kurama lo tomó por sorpresa y, secretamente, lo alegró un poco. Aparto la idea de la mente. No. No era posible que le preocupara o que le interesase su suerte, por más que hubiera dicho que eran "amigos" en una conversación pasada. Jamás había tenido amigos pero sabía que no se los trataba como Hiei al correcto estudiante de biología, quien parecía tomar todos sus insultos y cambiados estados de ánimo con paciencia y hasta diversión.

- Si. Este no es mi sitio.

- Ven a mi casa mañana- le pidió el pelirrojo, con un tono tan delicado como si estuviera dudando. Se resistió a insultarle por oírlo hablar tan patético porque, de repente, los ojos de Kurama lo veían diferente.

Asintió, aunque no muy seguro. Se censuró a sí mismo. Sí que tenía un problema grave. Los ojos de Kurama lograban persuadirle poderosamente.

Francamente, no espero a que sucediera lo que paso, pero paso y era innegable. Un humano lo había besado y él no lo había incendiado en llamas o suministrado una permanente marca de sus puños en la piel. No. Porque Kurama era diferente.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Quiero hacer un trato- le anuncio más tarde al príncipe Koenma, apareciéndose en su despacho tan de repente como había sido su decisión.

- ¿Puedes controlar tu yoki?

- Sí.

- Respóndeme con la verdad- insistió Koenma- Cuando seres como tú experimentan una emoción fuerte pueden revelar mucho. Nos expondrías a todos. Si deseas quedarte en el mundo humano, en especial por un tiempo indeterminado, necesito saberlo.

- Si- respondió, de nuevo, a secas- ¿No me crees? Dame una de esas cosas que esconden el yoki. Pienso que deberé usarlo seguido.

- ¿Porque?

¡Ya basta con esa pregunta! Ni siquiera su mente lo había razonado del todo y la insistencia de otros le cabreaba.

- ¿Me lo darás o no?

- No puedo hacerte favores, siendo…tú- le dijo Koenma, con cierta ligereza- ¿Es verdad que aceptaras ser un detective del Rekai?

- Tú me obligaste a ayudar a aquel novato para desestimar los cargos- gruño Hiei, indispuesto a la conversación, que iba por caminos del pasado- Voy a limpiar ese documento que me tienes sellado.

- No dudo que cumplirás, pero… ¿Cómo sé que debería confiártelo?

La misma interrogante. _Porque le quería._ Ese humano era propenso a los peligros y vulnerable por naturaleza. Necesitaba estar cerca de el para protegerlo. Quería ser esa seguridad y esa compañía que todos decían que era esencial para dejar un sentimiento en claro, más cuando estos no se podían explicar, decir o manifestar.

Quería permanecer al lado de Kurama.

- Porque tengo un motivo. Tu solo necesitas cambiar los papeles. Cumpliré mi palabra.

No hacía falta que jurara aquello, porque el mismo lo sabía de sobra y quizás Koenma no le crearía porque, al fin y al cabo, él fue y todavía era, un demonio mercenario y delincuente.

Para aumentar su desconcierto con respecto a sus ideas sobre las personas, Koenma si le había creído y de pronto era un detective en busca y lucha del equilibrio entre los humanos y demonios. Koenma le concedió el truco que "maquillaba" su esencia natural, mostrándose como un humano más, tal y como se había aparecido en la escuela de Kurama, y aprendió más del mundo con el muchacho, quien sucesivamente le pidió vivir juntos.

* * *

><p>De nuevo, en la realidad del Makai.<p>

Dejo la espada nueva en su sitio y se puso de pie, enojado consigo mismo por lo que iba a hacer.

Realmente hacia sacrificios por ese tipo…


	14. Mal, fatal, peor

Bien, ya se enteraron de porque Hiei se quedó (y la razón de su frustración en toda la historia), ¿no es tierno? En especial, porque Kurama no sabe cuánto sacrifico, y eso es lo más crucial, ¿quién hizo cuánto por el otro?

Me ausentare una semana, y para el martes o miércoles siguiente tendrán la continuación. Se los juro, por eso este capítulo es un poco más largo. Como dato, todas las escenas ocurren en una sola noche.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mal, fatal...Peor.<em>**

* * *

><p>Urameshi abrió torpemente la puerta de su casa. Las distinguidas figuras de sus dos amigos se revelaron como los visitantes.<p>

- Buenas noches, Yusuke- saludo Kurama, sonriendo, y no por cortesía. Yusuke lo noto. Estaba contento por algo. La noche era fría y traía un gran saco azul oscuro, que rimaba con el de su compañero, quien iba con una chaqueta cerrada y las manos en los bolsillos.

- ¡Hiei! Me sorprendes, que bien que viniste…

- Depende. ¿Cuándo van a empezar a repartir? Traigo un "presente".

Sus palabras fueron tomadas de dos formas, por Yusuke con suma incredulidad que lo dejo mudo unos segundos y por Kurama, que temió que fuera en serio con la broma de ayer.

- Hiei, mejor resérvalo para después.

- ¿Y si la gritona lo quiere?

Yusuke sonrió divertido. La manera de hablar de su amigo no llevaba la misma carga de mordacidad de antes y Kurama no dejaba de llevarle la contra, como si se tratara de un niño caprichoso.

- Aun me sorprendo…

Hiei y Kurama abandonaron su desacuerdo al oír a Yusuke. El menor lo miro con sorna y el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- ¿Dónde está Keiko? Voy a saludarla.

- En la cocina.

Hiei alzo y bajo los hombros, negándose a cualquier ofrecimiento de ir a encontrarse con más personas. El de ojos verdes suspiro.

- Muy bien. Ya regreso…Hiei, es de mala educación mostrar el regalo antes del fin de la noche. Guárdalo, ¿sí?- a su consejo, lo escucho farfullar entre dientes.

- ¿Y que es, Hiei?

-También decir que es- intervino Kurama rápidamente, antes de dejarlos solos en el salón. Eran los primeros invitados en llegar. Todo por culpa de Kurama y su manía de puntualidad. ¿Quién va a una fiesta a la hora?

- Oye, ¿y cómo va todo?

- ¿Con que?

- Ya sabes.

- Cuando no me molestas tu o las misiones de Koenma, me entreno en el Makai, cosa que veo que no has hecho ni pensado.

Yusuke soltó un suspiro que sonaba a una queja.

- Hablaba de que Kurama te convenció de venir, ¿verdad? Extraño. Cuando Keiko me arrastra a su laberinto de ropa nueva y cosas de mujeres siempre me reclama por lo que no hice por ella. ¿Sucedió algo así?- trato de preguntárselo con sutileza, pero internamente se reía. Sería divertido ver que lo admitiese, siendo Hiei un tanto ingenuo en las relaciones humanas.

- Me aburría en el Makai- respondió, sabiendo lo que Yusuke le quería oír decir- Cambiar la rutina, supongo.

- Vaya…Así que ahora eres considerado con tu matrimonio.

El demonio de fuego lo miro enojado. No había reconocido que Kurama tenía un carácter persuasivo con él, pero Yusuke encontró otra razón para reírse.

- Calla tu gran boca.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Me alegra tanto que vayas venido… ¿Lo has pensado? No quisiera insistir, en serio, pero después de la recepción de hace un año quería que fueras el encargado- le decía Keiko al pelirrojo mientras preparaba la cena. Era perfeccionista y sin duda una futura mujer del hogar con experiencia.

A muchos le sorprendía que estuviera por casarse con el inmaduro, rebelde, mala reputación y a veces un poco inconsciente (extremo y propenso a los problemas) de Urameshi Yusuke.

Pero Kurama, que conocía de relaciones protagonizadas por dos polos de pensamientos distintos, no le veía la novedad a esa unión.

- Sí, estaré disponible. Dime cuando empezar.

- ¿Puede ser pronto? Me iré a la casa de mis tíos esta semana.

- De acuerdo. Acordemos los horarios e iniciemos pronto. ¿Quieres te ayude con la mesa?

- Si, gracias. Yusuke ni siquiera trajo flores falsas para la mesa.

Su receptor sonrió. Unas flores violetas serian buen regalo. Mientras Keiko no veía, llevo sus manos a la espalda e hizo aparecer un ramo de frescas y naturales flores blancas.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Has hablado con ella después de aquel día?

- No hay nada de qué hablar. Le di mi respuesta y no se conforma. Eso pasa- bramo, sosteniendo una copa de vino intacta entre manos.

- No creo que se trate de un simple capricho, Hiei- opino Yusuke, sentado junto a él, repentinamente serio- Debe necesitarte para insistir así. Creo que Koenma está pensando en eso también.

- Nadie habla pro mí más que yo mismo- gruño el demonio amargado- Y no cederé.

- Te quedas en el mundo humano por una causa…

- Deja de meterte en mis asuntos.

Yusuke iba a decirle algo más cuando algo vibro en sus pantalones. Saco el objeto responsable de su bolsillo. Era un medidor de yoki, que avisaba la proximidad de un usuario en la zona. Miro a Hiei, quien ya tenía la mirada fija hacia una ventana cerrada. Yusuke bufo.

- Por favor, aquí no…

- Yo me encargo- Hiei se levantó, dejando la copa sobre una mesa- Si tardo, excúsame con Kurama.

Era probable que se tratara tanto de demonios de clase como de demonios inferiores, aun así, la energía que aplicaría contra ellos sería la misma. Con uno que otro podría tardar. Siempre los demonios resentidos iban a la caza del detective espiritual, es decir, a su casa a lincharlo.

- Iría contigo…- la frase quedó a medias. Hiei se fugó por la puerta, sin hacer sonido y negando olímpicamente su ayuda- Cambio un poco- se dijo una vez en solitario, al ver que había puesto la copa sobre un portavasos de esos que Keiko dejaba para ahorrarse la limpieza. Ni que decir de la salida, para la que uso la puerta y no la ventana, como era su costumbre.

Pequeños detalles, que denunciaban grandes cambios.

* * *

><p>Cabellos oscuros que le llegaban a los hombros, alto por medir cerca de los dos metros, piel canela con pintura de tatuajes de pájaros monstruosos, rostro parcialmente cubierto por una banda que sellaba su verdadero poder, manos curiosamente delicadas de largas uñas pintadas de negro, rostro siniestro pero atractivo sin sonreír, vestimenta de gótico callejero: aquel era el demonio intruso que Hiei había sentido.<p>

Al reconocerlo, hizo una mueca.

- Maldita molestia. Ni siquiera podré entretenerme contigo en una pelea- le "saludo" despectivamente. Ya había tratado con ese sujeto antes y se conocía sus métodos. Jugaba con las palabras y la amenaza de una fuerza que jamás mostraba, pues no peleaba porque no lo creía "elegante, ni necesario".

"Higurashi" se hacía llamar. Ese demonio, sin embargo, tenía una reputación en el Makai que impedía inclusive que se lo viera al rostro por temor a una muerte inmediata. Hiei le tenía una opinión muy distinta; era más irritante que el aleteo de una mosca.

- Existe otro tipo de entretenimiento. Uno que también relaciona al cuerpo- le dijo ese ser, en voz tranquila- ¿No sería mejor?

Gruño a su provocación.

- Dime qué buscas aquí. Si has venido para que le responda a tu reina, puedes volverte con la misma respuesta.

- Ella esta…- movió sus delicados dedos en un juego entre las sombras- Impaciente. Existen muchos como nosotros, pero sus órdenes son las que importan. Te quiere a ti, Jagan.

- No cederé.

- Realmente no vine hasta aquí por ella. Sus demandas comienzan a ser tan predecibles que aburren- comento, y Hiei sintió que la impaciencia se le subía a la cara.

- Expusiste tu poder para que viniera, ¿Qué tramas?

- Pienso en una alianza- Hiei arqueo las cejas, desconfiado- Después de todo, la situación está desmejorando, tal y como la otra vez. Si no tuviera este empleo, me reiría de lo mediocre que se ha vuelto el sistema.

- No tienes caso- le espetó, harto de perder el tiempo- A menos que tengas algo de valor para decir no me interesa lidiar más contigo.

- Tu temperamento es fácil de provocar- Mostró una sonrisa a mitad, a consecuencia de las vendas, en su siniestro rostro- No me mires así. Te he dicho antes que me gusta cuando te comportas de esa forma, tan apasionado…

Hiei vio a unos pájaros negros que se aparecieron repentinamente en el aire y los alrededores. Antes que el demonio frente a el acabara de hablar, pudo oír su voz multiplicada en volumen, como si los pájaros lo imitasen, pues tenían su misma voz, autentificando las palabras.

Se hartó de ese canalla.

Se sabía más rápido que él y salto hacia atrás. Los pájaros no lo persiguieron, solo se movieron a todas direcciones para impedirle ver a su invocador.

Se concentró en buscarlo cuando uno de los pájaros negros cayó en picada hacia su dirección. Antes de quitarse de su alcance este lo envolvió en la oscuridad de sus alas… convirtiéndose en su dueño.

Antes de caer en la cuenta de lo sucedido, Higurashi poso tentativamente sus pálidos labios sobre la boca del Maestro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y es muy exigente?<p>

- Si, ya lo conoces. Si quiere; lo hace, si lo obligan; se conforma, pero siempre logra una pequeña venganza- Yusuke rió divertido.

El pelirrojo sonrió un poco, si, ya imaginaba que hacia eso.

- ¿Lo acompañas a menudo?

- Prefiere el trabajo en solitario. Con su carácter también…

- ¿Hay alguien más, además de ti?

Yusuke tomo rápido su vaso. El sake sabía realmente bien esa noche. Confiaba en que Hiei se encargaría de los pormenores de afuera en pocos minutos. Mientras tanto, entretendría a Kurama. Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo no se comportaba con los mismos ánimos de siempre, ni siquiera de cómo había llegado. El detective no se caracterizaba por ser muy intuitivo pero aquella conversación que tendía a interrogatorio lo hizo recordar unas escenas de su vida con Keiko.

Una idea le asalto con fuerza, tanta que creyó atragantarse.

- Kurama…- empezó inseguro, no sabía si debía decirlo, quizás confundía los escenarios. Era ridículo, por no decir imposible. Kurama no podía pensar así- No, Kurama. En absoluto- hizo un gesto de despreocupación para quitarle importancia al tema- No es lo que estás pensando.

- Y, según tú- por su parte, Kurama puso una sonrisa de tranquilidad, totalmente falsa- ¿En qué estoy pensando?

- Pues… -Tal vez se equivocó y Kurama si podía pensar para esa corriente, lo que logro ponerlo nervioso y un poco incómodo-… En lo que hablo con Keiko.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

- Me importa, ¿entiendes? No lo parecerá, pero me importa. Los demás podrán ver que no hay mucho, ni una señal, no estaré cerca o lo demostrare, pero cuando regreso ella sabe que sí me importa. También lo hago por ella, no solo por mí.

Kurama asimilo las palabras en unos segundos y de nuevo le provino una oleada de culpabilidad y vergüenza. Hasta Yusuke se había dado cuenta y lo sabía mejor que él.

- ¿Dónde está Hiei?- se puso de pie, apremiante, buscándolo con los ojos.

- Esta...Lo mande a comprar unas bebidas.

Kurama aparto unas cortinas y miro hacia afuera. Iba a creerle a Yusuke, ya que Hiei era capaz de usar cualquier excusa para marcharse, pero entonces reconoció un pequeño punto blanco a unas calles. La bufanda blanca de Hiei, y otra silueta desconocida a su lado.

No volvió la cara a Yusuke, sino que salió veloz de la casa, a la intemperie nevada, antes que pudiera detenerlo o preguntarle algo. Corrió hasta llegar a estar a unos metros de distancia de lo que veía.

Hiei aparto el rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados de seriedad y un gesto de hastió. Había alguien con él, tan cerca que era insólito, se trataba de un hombre, tan misterioso y oscuro como el Jaganshi, que daba la impresión de que lo empujaba contra el tronco de un árbol para quedar encima de el por la distinguible altura.

Sus ojos cambiaron de color y expresión, de verdes a dorado brillante y de intriga ansiosa a furia homicida.

El Maestro del Jagan sintió una energía demoníaca a la cercanía, diferente al que le murmuraba insinuaciones a su oído. Miro a un costado y reconoció la melena roja de Kurama. De un abrupto aparto al demonio ave, usando una llama de fuego que, en unos segundos, Higurashi hizo desaparecer moviendo su ropa, luego fijo sus ojos grises a la misma dirección que los de Hiei. Al ver a Kurama, frunció los labios.

- Estoy molesto- siseo, con una voz que cargaba desprecios- Te prometo que más tarde, me encargare de liberarte.

- ¿Que dices?

Higurashi volvió a verlo y le sonrió con ligereza, a lo que Hiei lo miro de tal forma que mejor no acercarse más.

- No me olvides al regresar al reino.

Youko deseo reanimar el árbol y hacer que atacara al individuo. Sentía tanta rabia que no noto la energía demoníaca que emanaba. Vio unas aves negras reanudar vuelo al cielo, después descubrió a su adonis solo, contemplando el ascenso de los pájaros en la noche.

Allí había algo extraño.

Kurama emergió a su conciencia y sus ojos esmeraldas regresaron por completo.

- ¡Hiei! ¿Qué haces afuera?

El aludido tuvo que guardar la apariencia y disimular demencia, otra vez, como lo odiaba.

- Caminando.

Kurama detestaba sus respuestas simples. Nunca acababa nada en claro.

- Hiei…- camino hacia él, inseguro de lo que había pasado. Fuera idea suya o no, repugno lo que había visto. Había tenido que reprimir los instintos asesinos de Youko, lo que en si fue difícil, casi incontenible. Todavía podía oírlo. _"Allí estaba, lo vi, estaba encima de nuestro tesoro"_- ¿Sucede algo que yo deba saber?

- No. Nada.

- A veces te veo más frustrado que antes- confeso y Youko finalmente callo. Le dijo en pensamientos que continuara, que finalmente dijera lo que debía- Te comportabas peor. Ya no…No te sentía cerca de mí. Y…Aun lo siento.

En la nevada de la noche, se impuso un tenso silencio que por poco pesaba de vergonzoso. No era el mejor lugar ni el tema más oportuno. Seguro que Hiei le diría "idiota" y pasaría de sus palabras, o solo lo miraría para no contestarle y eso era lo menos que quería. Antes de decidir qué hacer, volvió a hablar, en un intento casi desesperado de que él no escapara.

- ¿Por qué lo siento? Te veo a las primeras horas de la mañana, te despido, te recibo en casa, dormimos juntos y eres lo último que veo, pero no te siento… real- se llevó una mano al rostro, sintiendo que le desalmaran en una mirada- Suelo preguntarme si es suficiente. Tú vuelves a mí y pienso que sí, pero te veo disgustado. ¿Qué debería cambiar para que esta sensación acabe, que debería hacer yo? ¿Cómo te sientes? Contéstame, que te disgusta. Explícame que está fallando.

- El problema…- hablo Hiei, sin verle directo a los ojos aunque sabía perfectamente donde quedaban los ojos del zorro. Eso lo había tomado desprevenido, Kurama había descubierto su amargura y no podía contradecirle el descubrimiento. Era injusto mentir a ese extremo- Lo que no me gusta no es a causa tuya.

Youko y Kurama se tragaron un bufido.

- Ya, bien. No entiendo. Te alejas, desapareces horas, cambias tu actitud, y si antes hablabas conmigo ahora nuestra charla se ha convertido en una entrevista entre extraños. ¿Quién es mi reemplazo cuando te vas de casa?

Primero, lo sorprendió grandemente su tono molesto y angustiante. Segundo, lo abrumo su reclamo en todo lo que había fallado u omitido en su deber conyugal. Y, sin embargo, lo que más le asombro fue la última referencia.

Cuando Kurama se dio cuenta ya era tarde.

- Kurama, ¿Qué estas insinuando?

- Lo que supones.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por eso te has vuelto tan irritante y actúas extraño?

- ¿No pensaste que había causa?

- ¡Eso no!

Otra vez, culpabilidad. Hiei lo miraba furioso. Sus sospechas y la reciente escena que Youko le motivaron otra osadía.

- Niégame que estas distinto. Dime que no me ocultas nada.

Imposible. Apretó sus manos en un puño.

- No contestare eso. Me lo reservo.

- Dame una excusa.

- No.

Kurama sintió amargor en medio de la garganta y un dolor en algún sitio que lo molestaba.

- ¿"No"?- repitió, incrédulo- ¿Por qué no respondes?

- ¡Porque esa pregunta no merece una respuesta!

Se exaspero, y lo demostró mascullando con los dientes apretados. De tan poca paciente que tenía, se hartó. Dio la vuelta, dejando a Kurama ver su espalda para dar el primer paso a la retirada, hasta perderse entre las sombras de la noche fría, antes que fuera localizado por la mirada zorruna.

- ¡Hiei!- no lo pensó capaz de irse, no así, como tampoco que esa discusión resultara peor de lo imaginado- ¡Te has pasado, Youko!

_- ¡Eres un reverendo idiota, fue tu culpa! Tú fuiste el que hablo, tú fuiste el que lo molesto. Lo admito, esa respuesta fue mejor de lo esperaba. Pero eso no le quita el misterio…_

- ¡Basta!- se presionó la cabeza entre manos, fastidiado- Ya fue suficiente.

- Kurama- la voz de Yusuke lo tomándolo desprevenido- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

- Perdóname, Yusuke. Me vuelvo a casa.

La mirada del castaño le decía que comprendía, ambos conocían a Hiei y todas las miradas intercambiadas siempre eran por su causa.

Esperaba que Hiei estuviese allí.

Para su sorpresa, si estaba. Con la ropa humedecida de roció y las botas a un lado del sofá, en el salón principal. Se miraron unos segundos pero fue el menor quien aparto la mirada, notoriamente disgustado.

- ¿Vas a irte en la noche, otra vez?

- Probablemente- le contesto con apatía- Piensa lo que quieras.

- No quiero pensar en eso- bufo, cerró la puerta y dejo su abrigo- Quiero saberlo.

- ¿Ah, sí?- le dijo de mala manera, jugando con el control del televisor apagado- ¿Qué quieres saber? ¿El "donde" o el "con quien"?- pregunto con sarcasmo puro.

- No te sientas así, es una respuesta simple.

- Tanto que no la quiero responder. Tú eres el genio, piénsalo.

- Hiei…

Lo había empeorado. Kurama se resignó, con remordimiento contenido, y camino a por las escaleras. Antes de tocar el apoyamanos, unas manos atraparon y jalaron sus cabellos rojos. Un instante después, Hiei le besaba con furia. Tan rudo como comenzó se terminó cuando Hiei lo empujo con una mano en el pecho.

- ¿Ya respondí?

Inesperado, ardiente y rudo. Justo como Hiei era.

- No…No es esa la respuesta correcta.

- ¿Debo responderte en la cama?

- No se trata de eso- replico al oírlo. Ciertamente, hacía tiempo que no lo sentía, a duras penas podía sentir sus labios luego de un tiempo en convivencia. No lo creía posible, era absurdo que Hiei se cansase. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo ardiente y el sexo, pero las circunstancias en una hora habían cambiado. Buscaba saber que era lo que Hiei quería, que pensaba, que necesitaba de el para no desaparecer y dejar de tratarlo indiferentemente.

- No te entiendo.

- Yo quiero…

- Eres imposible- suspiro, molesto- No vale la pena hablar de eso.

Quiso detenerlo. La peculiaridad de Hiei era que se movía con rapidez y cuando se decidió él ya estaba sentando en el sofá. Quiso preguntarle si se quedaría, pero aquello hubiera sido tentar las cosas de nuevo y callo, así que fue a las escaleras, más impotente que rendido.

- Buenas noches.

Hiei murmuro algo en respuesta, no le sorprendería si era un insulto.

Esa noche resulto desagradable.

.

* * *

><p>Tal y como el titulo anuncia, ¿no?<p>

No se desesperen, el gran momento llegara, ¡y todo se saldrá de control!

Tengan paciencia y gracias por leer.


	15. Compensando el daño

**_Compensando el daño_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Despertó a la mañana siguiente sin haber descansado nada y con algunas sombras bajo los ojos, pero lo que más le afectaba de su mala noche era el dolor de cabeza.

_- Debiste aceptar su respuesta. Hubiéramos despertado diferente… Diablos, veo recuerdos que olvidaste._

Farfullo un "cállate" a Youko y sentó en la cama con pereza. Hiei no estaba. Detestaba discutir con él antes de dormir. Se levantó y encamino al baño, viendo su apariencia en el espejo. Youko se quejó al verlo.

_- Tengo una idea, conveniente para ambos. Ya que ansias descargarte con algo y yo necesito un cuerpo más resistente, entrena y retuércete de dolor hasta no sentir esto que sientes y menos pensar en eso._

- Pero Hiei no…

_- Siempre él. Tus razones, tus excusas._

- De acuerdo…Empezaremos a entrenar- le dijo, rendido, entrando a la bañera- Nos prepararemos para el siguiente robo.

Aseado y vestido, bajo al comedor. Habían tres grandes potes vacíos sobre la mesa. Suspiro. Debía ir a comprar helado de nuevo. Busco a Hiei y lo encontró observando la ventana.

Lo hacía cuando tenía el presentimiento de algún demonio a la cercanía. La aparición de Higurashi lo había dejado con la impresión de que volvería. Su forma de ver a Kurama no le gusto. Durante la noche estuvo despierto y atento, cuidando del humano, comiéndose hasta la última reserva de nieve dulce para variar la noche.

- Buenos días.

Hiei le miro de soslayo, apático. No había nada de "buenos" en ese falso saludo.

- ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que debo ausentarme unos días?

No intentaba provocarlo, quería saber qué opinaba, y por si acaso averiguar si había cambiado su idea con respecto a la noche anterior. Necesitaba esos días para aumentar sus habilidades de la forma que quería.

Kurama se cruzó de brazos, con la expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Vas a acostarte con otro hoy?

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que dije? No te estoy engañando.

- Lo entendí perfectamente- hizo una mueca, como de quien se ofende y suavizo la voz- Pero el concepto "engañar" tiene numerosos significados y la palabra juega con muchas probabilidades. En cambio, la directa de "acostarte con alguien" es más simple, llana y coherente, una de la que no hay escape ni trampas de palabras.

- Esta bien- bufo el menor, reprimiéndose un puño de llama- No te estoy engañando en ningún sentido de la palabra. No voy a jugar al "doctor" con nadie- Señalo con rabia hacia su izquierda- Ni alagar a cualquiera que tuviera una cortina mejor que esa.

Sarcasmo y furia puros. Ese era el real y sincero Hiei.

Kurama cerró los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente.

_- Al final que te atreviste a ser directo. Yo hubiera salido en ese momento._

Sabía que Youko no bromeaba. Con lo sucedido anoche y el insuficiente descanso estaba fastidiado. Quizás esa combinación lo habían hecho más temerario en la charla.

- Bien- Volvió a su tono habitual- ¿Cuántos días?

- Bastantes- Eso sonaba a indeterminado.

- ¿Debo saber algo más?

- Estaré solo.

- Es conveniente- expresó, buscando en la alacena lo que pudiera hacer de desayuno para el- También estaré ocupado esta semana.

Debía comenzar su entrenamiento pronto y justamente Hiei no estaría para sospechar de sus ausencias.

- ¿Cuándo te vas?

- Mañana- Sencillamente podía irse ese mismo día, pero no lo creía oportuno. Quería corroborar primero que Kurama estuviese a salvo.

- ¿Te irás hoy también?

- Depende.

- ¿De tu actitud?

- No. De ti- Kurama detuvo todo movimiento de acción, patitieso. Sus ojos de joya verde se ampliaron- No me mires así.

Era imposible no hacerlo. Recordó su escena frente a la casa de Yusuke, y pensó que quería enmendarse antes de irse. A Hiei tampoco debía gustarle lo que sucedió.

- ¿Quieres…?- todavía no podía creerlo. Hiei jamás se lo decía a la directa, se conformaba con seguirlo a donde iba y paseaban juntos.- ¿…Quieres salir conmigo…?

- Tómalo como quieras- replico el menor, con un sonrojo traicionero en su faz- Esta casa me aburre.

- Salgamos juntos- acepto, apremiante, con una sonrisa- Ahora.

- No dije de inmediato…

- Voy a cambiarme- dejo su desayuno a medio hacer y se impulsó entusiasta hacia las escaleras, para su habitación.

- ¿Por qué hago esto…?- se preguntó Hiei a sí mismo, con una mano contra la frente en gesto frustrado. Vio hacia la repisa en el salón principal. En uno de los portarretratos estaba la respuesta. Matrimonio.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_- No había visto tanta vida renacida desde nuestra victoria contra Yomi, el rey. ¡Oye, detente! Esto se está convirtiendo en una ridícula cursilería._

Kurama se detuvo y vio atrás. Hiei iba a su lado. Hacia unos minutos experimento un exalto de energías. Observando el camino recorrido hasta hace poco descubrió que las flores y plantas a su alrededor no lucían como hace unos segundos atrás. Habían florecido y madurado con una rapidez típica de cuento infantil.

Hiei no lo notaba, a excepción de algunos adultos que conocían el lugar y vieron con suma incredulidad lo crecidas que estaba la zona de hierbas naturales. Kurama sonrió nervioso ante eso. Inconscientemente estaba reanimando a la Naturaleza y acelerando su crecimiento. Hasta los árboles se veían más viejos.

Su estado emocional incentivaba a los retoños a crecer.

Tomo a Hiei del brazo y troto rápido, casi corriendo, para impedir que el césped del parque creciera otro centímetro. No le había sucedido eso en años.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- No quiero comida de esas manos.

Hiei no comía alimentos de nadie más que de Kurama, a excepción del helado. Lo contentaba mucho cuando lo admitía, que no deseaba comer nada de manos de desconocidos, aun con ese tono despectivo.

- Entonces, no lo hagas. Yo no desayune.

Hiei se sentó a su manera, con los brazos contra el pecho y la cara de poca cortesía, frente a él. Se encontraban en una cafetería, en horario de trabajo matutino. Durante unos minutos, fue agradable, hasta el momento en que un quinceañero se acercó a su mesa. Rechazo amablemente sus halagos, le dijo en énfasis que era hombre y que lo dejara desayunar con su marido. A Hiei, cuya intensa mirada posaba sobre algún punto de la mesa, le temblaba de una mano, sin lugar a dudas, de impaciente furia.

Se imagino que el local se convertiría en un escenario de pelea pública cuando el joven miro a Hiei y lo apunto indecorosamente con el pulgar. Veloz como siempre, Hiei atrapo la mano del joven de un parpadeo y temió lo que fuera a hacer.

- Estas molestando- le dijo al estilo de un terrorista sin escrúpulos.

Y se oyó un grito de dolor.

En un apretón que a Kurama le pareció ligero, Hiei le había roto la muñeca al humano, que cayó al suelo, gateando lejos, provocando que todas miradas del local se volvieran a verlos a los dos.

- Hiei…- empezó a decir, en tono de reproche.

- Disculpen…- Apareció una camarera que había visto lo sucedido, sosteniendo una bandeja, temerosa al acercársele a Hiei- Aquí tiene- le dejo sobre la mesa lo que había sobre la bandeja. Una copa de helado de vainilla. De súbito, Hiei sonrió contento. El kitsune lo miro un rato y finalmente suspiro. Por Kami, sus reacciones…

Las causas de ira de Hiei podían ser muchas razones, provocaciones o insultos, el mismo Kurama o la distancia de su postre favorito. El demonio de fuego era capaz de matar por Kurama –declaración mental, jamás oída por nadie- o incluso por un helado.

Era extraña la casualidad. Cuando se enfadaba, de una u otra forma, alguien resultaba lastimado o un objeto envuelto en llamas. Una vez, unos adolescentes que habían insultado a Hiei por su estatura estaban manejando explosivos un momento antes que se les quemaran misteriosamente las manos. Una curiosa coincidencia de la que Kurama no prestaba mucha atención. Porque ese día era especial. En el futuro, lo recordaría como una tarde de pareja honesta, buscando una distracción a los problemas que sin demora los encontrarían.

Hiei también tenía sus sospechas y, como su esposo, las callaba por ser absurdas. Era primavera cuando Kurama se acercaba a las flores o posaba sus manos sobre algún jarrón de tierra que de pronto tenia crecido un pequeño tallo. No le ponía cuidado a esas cosas, así que no veía cuando crecían anormalmente y hasta se movían con vida propia hacia el pelirrojo.

Incorporaron la mañana entera y la mitad de la tarde al "paseo", sabiendo que a partir del día de mañana debían prepararse en mente y cuerpo para su eminente labor personal. Kurama pensaba en olvidarse de Hiei y dejar de preocuparse. Para ello, busco diversas formas de entretenerlo junto a él durante el tiempo que pudiera.

Al regresar a casa sintió reconforte. Viendo la sala en la que habían discutido la noche anterior, bajo un poco la mirada a causa del desagradable recuerdo que no quería repetir. Confiaba en Hiei. Las dudas eran ridículas.

La cama recibió su cuerpo a suave caída y en cuanto vio a Hiei lo tomo del cuello sorpresivamente, provocando que ambos cayeran. Pronto se convirtió un momento tierno, casi pacifico.

- Estamos casados- murmuro de pronto el más joven- ¿Qué crees que significa?

- Una apuesta ganada- Fue la respuesta de Kurama, sonriendo ampliamente, una sonrisa despejada de malestares o pesimismos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con intensidad de nuevo, el rojo de las llamas y el bosque vivo, y se acercaron para besarse al mismo tiempo. Kurama tentó la pequeña y fresca cavidad con sabor a helado con su lengua y se alegró cuando Hiei lo atrajo tomándolo de la espalda sana.

Ese día había mejorado.

* * *

><p>Un tenso silencio envolvía la sala entera.<p>

Koenma se veía tan serio, como si se prestara al luto, que su fiel sirviente, Ogri, comenzó a preocuparse. Había visto a su señor de los nervios las últimas dos semanas, pero no imagino que el estrés le cambiaria la cara bobalicona, ni que su aura cambiara a una de tensa gravedad a su alrededor.

El príncipe estaba tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que era incapaz de sobrellevarlos a todos y fue entonces que, por dos intensos minutos, compartió con el ogro algo de la carga que lo atormentaba.

- Mis detectives son bastantes buenos, ¿verdad, Ogri?- Ogri jamás oyó a su príncipe preguntarle algo tan obvio; eso solo indicaba que su ansiedad estaba al borde porque de ser al revés Koenma le gritaría por decir algo tan trivial- Sé que podrán conseguirlo, pero me temo que esto se está agravando.

- Disculpe que le pregunte pero ¿Hablo con el Rey Enma, mi señor?

- Sí. Me dijo que algo no está bien. La aparición repentina de ese ladrón, los tesoros que ha robado a lo largo del tiempo que no encajan en un orden. "Algo ha pasado y sospecho que estamos ante una confabulación maestra", me dijo.

- ¿"Confabulación"? ¿Qué quiere decir?- Ogri conocía le definición según lo que se aprendió del diccionario, así que le pareció raro el uso de la palabra en esa frase.

- Yo también se lo pregunte. Creo que se refiere a que estuvo esperando el momento para atacar, todos conocemos a ese rufián; es un gran estratega y todos sus movimientos están calculados siempre a un propósito de los suyos. Tengo una idea de que esto es algo mucho mayor de lo que nos hacen creer.

- Mi señor, no dirá…

A Ogri le iba sorprendiendo cada vez más el grado de voz que usaba su jefe para enfatizar la importancia del tema.

- Me temo, Ogri, que si esto continúa sin tener respuesta, si ese ladrón continua evadiendo a la autoridad y el Rekai está pendiendo de un hilo por su culpa…Mi padre me ordeno que, cuando no haya solución y no encontremos otra opción…debemos…

Ogri se tensó en silencio, sintió fría la espalda dorsal y espero con paciencia a que terminara de hablar. Para sus ojos, Koenma no parecía muy dispuesto a revelar esa parte de la información, tal vez porque no le agradase, después de todo, era diferente de su padre, que se tomaba las cosas tan serio que asustaba, sin embargo, por un segundo, del que Koenma no quería que se diera cuenta, Ogri vio un pequeño indicio de miedo en la faz del pequeño príncipe. Tan visible que ni agachando la cabeza podía ocultarlo y tan pequeño que podía pasar como una mueca de disgusto.

-Deberíamos llamar a _esa _mujer.

Ogri quedo de piedra, estupefacto. ¿Se refiera a ella, la mujer en la que estaba pensando? No, el problema no podía ser tan grave. Solo acudían a _ella _en cuestiones apocalípticas para los humanos, inclusive para el Rekai, nunca para detener la racha de crimines de un ladrón.

- ¡Señor Koenma! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¿Es la situación tan mala para llamarla? Usted sabe…

- Mi padre también lo sabe- murmuro Koenma, con el tono de voz igual de alterado- Pero confió en mis detectives, Hiei o Yusuke capturaran con vida a ese ladrón y así no será necesitaría la intervención de ella. Créeme, yo estoy igual de sorprendido que mi padre lo haya sugerido.

- No lo entiendo, mi señor, siéndole sincero. ¿Por qué ir a _ella_ solo por un delincuente?

- Creo que hay algo que mi padre no me está diciendo. Sin embargo, no debemos preocuparnos- El tono de voz de Koenma cambio a uno optimista y un poco más relajado, solo para disimular que todo estaba controlado- Ellos lo lograran. Son los detectives que yo elegí. Yusuke tiene un espíritu inagotable y Hiei es asombrosamente responsable; ellos lo harán bien.

- Sí, sí, señor, seguro que si- asintió el sirviente, varias veces con la cabeza. El silencio, aunque tenso y nervioso, logro que volviera a abrir la boca- Pero…- Sabía que iba ganarse una reprimenda por decir lo que iba a decir- ¿Y si no lo logran? ¿Qué hacemos?

Koenma suspiro pesadamente, dando a saber que tampoco quería pensar en eso por más que fuera algo muy probable. No por nada el legendario Youko logro evadir a los mejores soldados y se burlo de ellos durante siglos.

- Tendremos que rezar. El asunto es más peligroso de lo que pensaba, lo sé porque el rostro de mi padre fue muy severo cuando hablamos. Deben lograrlo, Ogri…de lo contrario, deberemos llamarla y ella no es alguien fácil- Koenma entrego en un suspiro todo el trabajo de una vida- Tienen que lograrlo.

Ogri no podía creérselo. ¿En serio iban a llamar a esa rara mujer solo por un ladrón? El mundo no tenía sentido. Y pronto no lo tendría más cuando el famoso día de ataque al museo de Tokio se hiciera realidad.


	16. Infalible Youko

¡Y llegamos a la acción!

Mañana, por el Día de los enamorados, habrá un capítulo más, espérenlo mañana; es una sorpresa. ¿Una pista? (bueno…), ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

¿Qué piensan que sucederá? (A estas alturas deben imaginárselo) El capítulo siguiente dará una vuelta de tuerca. Léanlo mañana. Gracias.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Infalible Youko_**

**_._**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Shuichi Minamino dejo el mundo mortal cuando Youko tomo el control y se fugó al Makai, entregado a la idea de entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento de sus destrezas en el arte de la Naturaleza.

Reconoció, no sin rencor e indignación, que había perdido la costumbre cuando lo ataco la corrupción de muchas criaturas sin madurar del Makai, lo que las hacia veleidosas. En el mundo de los demonios no existía una autentica vida ecológica. Era un terreno marcado, entre perseguidores para atraparlo y exterminarlo, así que se forzó a sí mismo a la mejora de sus habilidades.

Actuar en el Makai era muy diferente a actuar en el mundo de los humanos, teniendo a tantos perseguidores de ambos mundos. Le daba otro matiz muy diferido al asunto. Tenía que estar preparado. No descartaba que pudieran ser vigilados los lugares cuyos tesoros el ambicionaba, pero la sorpresa del siglo sería que no lo haría en el mundo demoníaco.

Reconociendo que necesitaría apoyo y compañeros en su obra, por más que fuera en un lugar de humanos y las posibilidades de que lo advirtieran en el sitio exacto fueran escasas, se presentó ante un grupo de bandidos de la clase que requería, muy temerosos y desconfiados. Necesitaba solo de fuerza y resistencia.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- le reclamo en una mueca horrible el líder de la banda- Oímos lo que hiciste, maravillosa obra, de no ser que dejaste a tus compañeros como basura a los detectives.

Shuichi le había dicho que eso sucedería. Youko y el habían pensado en conservar algunos compañeros, los que se hubieran salvado y resistido, pero la inesperada intervención del Detective Espiritual y el maestro del Jagan no les dio tiempo para reparar en la suerte de la compañía. Mucho menos cuando la vida del humano Minamino fue amenazada.

- Los demonios de clase son…Fuertes por algo, ¿no? ¿Y cómo lo son? ¿Venciendo a cientos de su misma especie? ¿Presumiendo dotes mejores que otros?- les dijo en tono persuasivo y encantador, cruzándose de brazos, despreocupado de cómo lo miraban los bandidos. En un chasqueo de dedos podía matarlos a todos si no los necesitase- No. Deben demostrar su valía en una grandiosa escena, en el mejor escenario, para oír su nombre de boca en boca, como sucedió conmigo. Gracias por la presentación (Sonrió cínicamente) ¿No quieren ser conocidos por estar de parte del ladrón jamás atrapado, sin expediente de fracaso en sus hurtos organizados? Piénsenlo, llevando mi nombre aumentaran su valor en este sitio degradado de supuestos triunfadores. ¿O es que acaso son solo simples demonios, incapaces de seguirme y obedecerme? ¿Cobardes que morirán por la "dignidad" de hacerlo por ustedes mismos?

El líder de la banda reacciono con furia ofendida, pero no actuó con violencia, pues se conocía la reputación del zorro. Su pandilla veía a Youko como una aparición religiosa que les ofrecía oportunidades de triunfo, por más que por ellos pudieran morir. El líder sintió la presión de sus compañeros. Si no hacía algo se le vendrían en motín y contra su gusto decidió encarar al ladrón, asqueado de sus métodos de persuasión.

- ¿Qué…Que tienes en mente?

Youko rió. Le generaba gracia el miedo del demonio insignificante, que solo hablaba a favor de que nadie le lastimase. Patético.

- Oh, algo no uno muy grande, pero tiene una recompensa magnifica. Les daré mucho más de lo que consiguieron con sus métodos de ladrones aficionados- Youko los ignoro como si fueran la peste y tomo un cofre que contenía joyas, colmillos, alguna pierna amputada y tatuada con signos abstractos y varias cadenas. Jugo con ellos con sus manos, sin el recato mínimo de respeto.

- ¿Será…muy importante como para que hablen de nosotros?

- No lo creo, es decir, seguro que no lo entenderán al principio, pero cuando las piezas se unan… Comprenderán y aplaudieran por el robo más trascendente de la historia.

Los bandidos se sintieron seducidos. Youko reconocía la malicia y la avaricia en cualquier ojo.

- ¿Aceptan seguir mis mandatos?- acaricio el cofre antes de ponerse de pie y enfrentarlos- Los guiare, pero no los cuidare, idiotas. Esfuércense en ser mejores de lo que son ahora, porque quiero gente fuerte. Este será un ataque perfecto. Tengo un plan. Un plan medido a todo detalle, calculado hasta en este mismo momento, solo deberán aceptar ser mis ayudantes en mi nuevo proyecto. No obstante…- Miro con seriedad al ex-líder. Veloz, acerco sus largas uñas al fuerte mentón este, rasgándolo y dejando un pequeño corte en el- Necesitaría que mejorasen no solo en maniobras para pelear. Quiero obediencia.

El líder asintió, con odio y rencor, mientras su gente subía los brazos, entregando un general apoyo.

- Me gusta eso- murmuro Youko, tranquilo- _Hay que usar a los suicidas para algo- _pensó con crueldad.

Así fue como consiguió gente para su siguiente gran robo. Sabía que necesitaba también la ayuda de los humanos, de esos expertos en tecnología, porque el lugar a asaltar era un museo famoso y tenía muchas medidas de seguridad, que para unos demonios no serían problema pero Youko quería discreción y sigilo, por lo menos hasta la hora indicada.

- ¿A plena luz del día?- le dijo sarcástico Shuichi en su interior- ¿Qué discreción hay en eso?

- Tú lo sabes. La provocación. Robar algo en el mundo humano por el día…Será divertido.

Kurama lo miro con ferviente queja.

- Más te vale no usar a los humanos como tu escudo. ¿Cómo conseguiste a esos hackers?

- Tenemos la misma mente. ¿Es realmente esa tu pregunta? Y a tu comentario sobre protegerme con humanos: eres un estúpido.

Su yo humano reclamo de nuevo. Se aburrió y observo las semillas que había tomado de su cabellera plateada en su mano. Necesitaba varias por si acaso lo descubrían antes.

- Pronto, seré leyenda. El ladrón de más victoria... Nadie puede quitarme esto, ni siquiera tú, Shuichi. Esto es solo mío.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante quince minutos todo se resumió a una aburrida y sofocante calma… lo que sucedió al final de ese tiempo de espera, a modo estruendoso, lo despertó, en alerta.

Tomo su katana. Estuvo a punto de desvainarla cuando se encontró solitario, sin señal alguna de demonios impertinentes a su alrededor. El molesto estrépito que había escuchado provenía del edificio de enfrente. Se puso de pie y camino sobre la azotea.

Sus ojos carmesí observaron impresionados como la estructura gris e imponente del museo de Tokio era devorado desde adentro por lo que parecía una gran planta carnívora. Las paredes y todas las formas de escape estaban bloqueadas o siendo destruidas a causa de las grandes enredaderas y los fuertes tallos verdes de la flor que entreabría sus pétalos y rugía como animal hambriento. Aquella creación del ladrón era mucho grande que el propio museo, cual era más ancho que alto. Se preguntó cómo haría la Defensa del Rekai, escondidos en puntos estratégicos, para impedir que media ciudad viera tal espectáculo. Ese no era su terreno, después de todo.

Desde su posición, en el tejado más alto que encontró, pudo ver a Urameshi, recién llegado, y a los soldados de la protección del Mundo Espiritual, como también a algunos humanos vestidos de uniforme, buscando una entrada al edificio que se había convertido en el jarrón inestable de la furiosa flor. Sonrió ante la comparación.

- Ya. Es hora- se dijo, quitándose la venda de su Jagan. Usaría lo que tenía contra ese zorro; se lo merecía, procuraría que fuera rápido esta vez, para no darle tiempo a escapar de nuevo o pensar y, por sobre todo, para que nadie de las fuerzas del Rekai lo detuviesen.

Estaba incumpliendo el trato, lo sabía. Sin embargo, Hiei no dejaría que ese zorro ladrón tuviera ventaja sobre él, ni que lo creyese por un instante. Solo le permitía a Kurama ser su debilidad.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de dos semanas de arduo entrenamiento y tres días de planificación calculada, Youko y su nueva banda estaban a la entrada del museo. El escándalo ya se había propagado con su aparición y sus fisonomías sobrenaturales nada amigables frente a los ningen. Uno de la banda amenazo a los empleadores y estos, temerosos y sorprendidos, abrazaron el suelo.

- ¿Nos llevamos a algunos de alimento?- Deseo saber el segundo al mando. El líder de la banda había sido degradado ante un látigo de espinas días atrás.

- Primero, el plan. Luego, hagan lo que quieran.

Youko llevo una mano a su cabellera y de ella saco cinco semillas negras que arrojo a la entrada del museo. Los demonios cerca de él esperaron a que algo sucediese, pero la espera no sirvió porque nada pasó.

- No se acerquen a más de diez pasos. Si alguien desea intervenir, ellas se encargaran.

Estaban adentro. Las paredes y la estructura eran justamente iguales a los planos que esos humanos con fama de hacker le habían dicho que sería por un plano interno del edificio.

- Es…Extraño tanto sigilo, tratándose de humanos,…jefe.

Youko se giró. Quien le hubo hablado era uno de los pocos que estaban de parte del líder anterior. Creyó que su horror era mayor a su deseo de abandonar.

- No me importa quienes sean. Un robo debe hacerse con estilo, ¿no lo piensan así?- miro a su compañía, algunos asintieron y otros callaron. Se acercó a paso lento, casi amenazante, a quien le hizo el comentario- ¿Qué piensas de mi plan? Cuéntame. Me interesa la opinión.

- Es que…Es raro…Son humanos que no pueden hacer nada…Y, y, hace un tiempo lo vi a usted entre los buscados del Makai, lo…

- ¿Lo que prueba mi reputación?

- Su…Su peligro- tembló el sujeto. Youko hizo una mueca, lo que le puso aún más nervioso- Y que…Ha escapado solo, siempre…Solo.

- ¿Estas insinuando que los dejare en el camino?

- ¡No!- exclamo el demonio, solo porque sintió la mirada de Youko sobre él. Dio un paso atrás, aterrorizado. La ruda mirada áurea de su nuevo jefe le hizo retroceder de nuevo.

El Demonio Zorro negó lentamente con la cabeza, sereno.

- Los tiempos cambiaron, eso no significa que debamos perder los principios. Somos rufianes, sí, pero tenemos reglas- rozo con sus uñas la mejilla derecha del novato que temblaba frente a él. La banda observaba con temor y expectación lo que ocurría- Todavía tenemos honor, sentimos respeto, estamos juntos para sobrevivir, ¿no es así?- Cerro la mano a un costado del rostro del hombre y se dio la vuelta.

Un grito desgarrador se dejó escuchar. Una semilla en el suelo se transformó en un cúmulo de cañas color rojo de cortantes extremos. Estos dieron en la espalda del principiante, penetrándolo como lanzas, lanzándolo al suelo. Cumplido su deber, las criaturas regresaron a su inofensiva forma de semillas, cubiertas de sangre.

La banda estupefacta miro a Youko, que ante tal atrocidad tenía los ojos levemente cerrados y estaba cruzado de brazos, como resignado por algo.

- Uno menos- musito con indiferencia- Eso es lo que pasa cuando se acercan a mis hijas.

Suspiro y comenzó a caminar, con parsimonia, en dirección a donde se escondían los tesoros nacionales de Japón. La pandilla de youkai lo siguió, con más docilidad y horror que antes.


	17. La hora del Caos

En este día, yo les digo…

A las parejas, ¡Disfruten su día!

A los solteros, ¡Viva la Fiesta!

Y a quien me acompaño en este fanfic, gracias.

* * *

><p><strong><em>La hora del Caos.<em>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Comenzó la acción.

Por donde se viera, el museo de Tokio estaba rodeado, tanto de las fuerzas del Rekai como de policías humanos. Se pensó cerrar el perímetro cuando ya fue demasiado tarde. El museo se desmorono terriblemente desde adentro. Su techo fue violentamente atravesado por la cabeza de una flor viva y roja, provocando que pisos y montones de objetos cayeran a los que se encontraban en su interior y alrededores, además de descontracturar las cuatro paredes.

- ¡Serán malditos! Puedo sentir más de cinco usuarios de energía espiritual- exclamo Youko, sorprendido y rabioso- Esto me suena a emboscada.

- ¡¿Qué hacemos, jefe?!

- Lo que vinimos a hacer, idiotas. ¡Tomen lo que puedan!- los dejo, corriendo a un salón en específico.

- _Lo sabía, los dejaras._

- Cállate. Esto es más importante que sus patéticas vidas- le dijo a Shuichi mientras corría. Llego a un gran salón atiborrado de la mitad de los tesoros históricos y culturales que atesoraba el edificio desde décadas, todos estaban recubiertos de cristales resistentes, ostentosos de su gran valor- ¡Látigo de Rosa!- de un movimiento serpentino, su látigo destruyo el resguardo de cristal de cada uno de los tesoros.

Las alarmas de seguridad quebrantadas se escucharon por todo el lugar.

Sus aliados aparecieron a la puerta, acercándose a él.

- ¿Es la señal, jefe?

- No- rugió- …Tómenlo todo. Pero, si encuentran un arcón de madera con detalles antiguos, dénmelo a mí- ordeno, mostrando los colmillos.

- ¿Esto, jefe?

Youko dejo en paz los tesoros nacionales de Japón al reconocer el objeto. Un demonio de piel escamosa sostenía lo que ambicionaba. Se lo quito de un empujón, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Utilizo una parte de su látigo para abrir la cerradura del cofre con cuidado. Vio su interior. Sonrió avaricioso.

_- Ya, vámonos._

- Perfecto- Una enredadera que creció en su brazo tomo posesión de lo que había en el interior del cofre. Tenía que ser precavido y guardarla al cuidado de sus criaturas monstruosas- Es tiempo- Miro a sus compañeros en el delito- Nos vamos, llévense lo que consiguieron hasta ahora.

- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí, jefe?

- Desde el techo.

Era un plan ingenioso. Con todos esos demonios robando aquellos tesoros de humanos, ni siquiera los profesionales del Rekai podrían relacionar sus posteriores robos con el actual. Otra ventaja de tener tanta gente. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo pudieron saberlo? A la hora y al momento exactos inclusive. Si había un espía entre sus hombres no se lo perdonaría, pero nadie mostraba los indicios culpables ni la seguridad de salir airosos de allí. ¿El Rekai consiguió a una pitonisa para anticiparse a sus movimientos? No, no lo iba a permitir, ni se los haría fácil.

Le importaba poco la belleza de un edificio histórico, él era un ladrón e iba a hacer lo suyo. No había diferencia, del Makai ni el Ningenkai, cuando se trataba de hacer su voluntad. El ganaría esta contienda.

.

* * *

><p>- ¡Reigan!<p>

Un disparo de energía hizo a un lado las puertas del museo, dejando sin saberlo a un par de semillas curiosas desintegradas por el poder.

Atrás de Yusuke, lo seguían soldados de la Defensa Espiritual.

- La capitana está afuera. Espera la salida de los ladrones; los tiene rodeados- comento un soldado, entrando al lugar.

En el primer pasillo no había demonio alguno, a excepción de los destrozos causados y una multitud de ningen encerrados en Recepción, gritando de pánico y aterrorizados. De inmediato, fueron a su socorro.

Yusuke bufo.

- No creo. Ese tipo es muy inteligente. Mira que robar en este sitio, en el Ningenkai, o quiere ganarse la reputación de ser el primero en hacer tal locura o en serio tiene un plan.

- Nosotros no lo dejaremos escapar, como tu compañero.

- ¡Óyeme, tu! Ese zorro es legendario por algo, ha estado siglos robando y molestando, ¡y ustedes no lo han atrapado ni una sola vez!- exclamo Yusuke, dispuesto a defender el honor de su amigo. Al ver a aquel parlanchín bajar la mirada, abochornado por la verdad, se calmó- Bien. Tratemos de alcanzarlo antes que Hiei aparezca.

Un gemido doloroso se alzó junto a un grito. Yusuke salto por instinto y miro a todos lados.

Las semillas de cañas sobrevivientes reaccionaron a la entrada al vestíbulo, justo frente a los soldados.

- ¡Están vivas!

- ¿Cuántas como estas habrá en el camino?

* * *

><p>Desde el primer momento, descubrió que la forma de vencer a la gran flor de carácter intratable era perforando su ojo interior. Fácilmente pudo haber saltado encima de ella, cuidándose de sus intentos por devorarlo y aplicarle el ataque de gracia con su espada en cuestión de un segundo. Menos que un segundo. Pero no tuvo tiempo…<p>

En la terraza se aparecieron demonios de clase inferior; los compañeros de Youko que se habían adelantado. Con su Jagan, pudo ver que se traían consigo los tesoros de la nación.

- Vengan a mí- les dijo, con su espada en amenazante posición- Son basura que no quiero en mi pelea.

* * *

><p><em>- ¿No piensas que pueden hacer inspección de los alrededores? No tendremos escape si descubren nuestro truco.<em>

- ¡No lo creo!- El ruido exasperante de las alarmas aumento, tanto así como las criaturas que atrapaban a los inadvertidos que pasaban cerca de la gran flor (la Madre) en su camino de destrucción. Sus tallos se habían extendido- Estarán muy ocupados con nuestra hija gigante.

_- ¿Por qué les has dicho que vayan al techo? Se expondrán. Imagínate lo que sucederá si no consigue resistir._

- No se ha rendido aun. No siento que este lastimada- verifico, corriendo por los pasillos destrozados. Se detuvo para tocar uno de los tallos vivos de la Madre- Todavía no la tocaron.

_- ¿Estás pensando en subir al techo?... ¡Lo estás pensando!_

- Recuerda que esta era la primera opción de escape. Si no podía resistir, usaríamos el recurso de afuera.

_- No seas precipitado, te lo he dicho, ¡no pienses como si pudieras hacerlo todo!_

- Este se ha convertido…- Soldados del Rekai lo encontraron y elevaron armas al reconocerlo- En…- Youko sonrió, despreocupado- ¡En mi territorio!

Quince segundos después, estaba subiendo al tercer piso con menos de quince soldados fuera de su lista de preocupaciones.

* * *

><p>- No pienses que por eso te dolerá menos- le dijo, sin rastro de misericordia. Miro asqueado al demonio en estado de horror y bramidos de súplica- Aléjate de mí- De un veloz movimiento de su espada, el cobarde aliado del zorro cayó al suelo, cortado en pedazos- No merecen mi tiempo.<p>

Conservo su espada, volviendo su atención al monstruo de boca carnívora que empezó a gemir hambrienta. Sus rugidos eran tan estridentes como para romperle los tímpanos a cualquiera. Hasta ahora, había cortado innumerables tallos pero continuaban creciendo. Sabía que debía ir a la cabeza pero la sospecha de que esa flor se regeneraba por obra de la energía demoníaca de su dueño lo detuvo.

Dentro del museo las cosas seguro debían de ser un caos. Odiaba hacer el trabajo de desechar a la basura yokai, así que se propuso a bajar al principal escenario.

Un tallo se le acerco amenazante, lo corto con su espada y miro de nuevo de frente. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

El ladrón del Makai estaba en la puerta.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_- Abandonas a todos y te quedas con lo quieres. No tienes remedio._

- Soy un demonio- le recordó a su otro yo, viendo la leve luz de la puerta entreabierta que daba a la terraza. Lo tenía todo planeado. Si todavía no derrotaban a la Madre flor, la usaría. Golpeo la puerta y se encontró con el cielo azul, los tallos gigantes de la Madre creando sombra…y un tejado convertido en laguna de sangre, con los cadáveres de sus aliados por el suelo.

Entre todo esa inmundicia estaba el Maestro del Jagan. No llevaba el uniforme de antes ni se escondía la cara porque quería enfrentar al zorro con su vestimenta oscura habitual, cara a cara, para hacerle saber que estaba allí por propia voluntad y no como obediente de las órdenes por las que antes se encontraron.

El Tercer Ojo en su frente desnuda lo descubría como el Maestro del Jagan y no solo eso porque Youko vio en el a alguien familiar.

Kurama reconoció a Hiei, imponente y brutal, con la katana en mano, y a sus ojos rojos mirándole con desdén violento.

_- ¡Hiei!_

Youko estaba tan pasmado como él.

- Esto debe ser una pesadilla…


	18. Sin gloria

**_Sin gloria _**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Se oía un arrasador estruendo en cada rincón del Museo de Tokio, de pelea y de gritos, de ataques e impacto, pero no les prestó atención por todos los pensamientos en su cabeza.

No podía concebir que fuera realidad, más que como un pésimo sueño, un horrible producto de su imaginación, aunque ni en la más retorcida de sus fantasías lo hubiese concebido así.

Odiaba la imagen.

Hiei estaba frente a él, a la distancia de unos metros, empuñando una espada manchada de la sangre de sus compañeros ahora muertos en el suelo. El Tercer Ojo confirmaba su identidad, pero detesto esa marca porque solo lograba hacer más real lo que no quería creer. Los mismos ojos del Hiei que conocía le dirigían una mirada cargada de desprecio, de una cruenta feroz.

Kurama pronto cayo en la cuenta que Hiei no lo miraba a él. No. El Maestro del Jagan veía a Youko, el ladrón zorro.

- Arreglemos cuentas, zorro infeliz.

Una oleada de calor tomo lugar por el suelo. Llamas instantáneas e infernales rodearon a Youko. Hiei las había invocado. Su energía demoníaca era tan potente como la suya. Acabaron encerrados juntos en la llamarada.

_- No, Hiei…._

No había tiempo para pensar o dejarse llevar por la impresión. Por puro instinto, logro salvarse del ataque directo de Hiei con la espada. De su cabellera hizo aparecer su Látigo de Rosa y se puso de pie.

No entendía lo que sucedía. Lo único insoslayable eran las intenciones de la mirada carmesí. Quería matarlo. No había de otra, debía defenderse y…

_- ¡No lo ataques!_

_- ¡No pienso que sea vulnerable! ¡Deja de pensar tanto! Debo protegernos._

Oyó una réplica de Kurama morir de súbito. Youko miro adelante. El Maestro del Jagan era directo y no tenía vacilación alguna. Debía luchar en su territorio, dentro del círculo de fuego infernal.

Con su Látigo de Rosa impidió los rápidos ataques del más joven. La velocidad era incomparable. El calor creciendo a su alrededor se volvía sofocante, sin aire puro, que hasta en su forma de demonio no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

La pelea era proporcional, pero fue casi imposible defenderse de todos los actos de la espada veloz. Ataco a Hiei sin remedio. Este resistió el daño y acometió contra el de nuevo, sin perder un segundo.

- ¡Ataca en serio!

- Disculpa- dijo sarcástico. Dirigió su látigo hacia las piernas pero su dueño salto justo a tiempo- Es que no quiero atacarte directo a tu hermosa cara.

- ¿Acaso te gusto, demonio zorro?

Encontró una oportunidad. Los vástagos de la Madre entraron dentro de la llamarada, resistiendo el calor, y calculo su siguiente movimiento.

- Me sorprende tu fuerza- sonrió, ejecutando otro ataque que hizo retroceder a Hiei a la distancia que quería.

- Yo ya tengo a alguien.

- ¡Oh! ¿Sabe de nosotros?- dijo con cinismo y corrió a la izquierda. Antes que Hiei supiera lo que hacía, se lanzó el tallo de la Madre, que acabo por descomponerse ante el fuego y su incorporado peso. Puso los ojos en otro tallo, maniobro un salto más alto y de cuidado que paso por encima del círculo de fuego.

Solo con un pedazo de sus pantalones levemente quemado, toco el suelo y emprendió marcha para regresar al interior del museo. No podía usar a la Madre si el fuego terminaba consumiéndola.

Por su parte, Hiei, al ver su retirada, frunció el ceño con sorpresa y furia. Hizo desaparecer el fuego para después seguir al zorro que había dejado la pelea inconclusa.

* * *

><p><em>- ¡No puede ser, esto no puede ser! ¡No entiendo!<em>

- Después tus preguntas, Shuichi. Solo te diré que lo más acertado es pensar que nos quiere muertos.

Todo empeoraba. Había tenido un plan y este comenzaba a desmoronarse. Ahora, debía descender por los pisos y huir, utilizando aquel recurso que le facilitaría el escape. Un paso más en su maratón y una sorpresiva marca roja en su pecho lo hizo gemir.

Hiei se había aparecido ante él y con un limpio movimiento corto su ropa y alcanzo la piel. En su pecho se dibujó una línea curva de color rojo, la maniobra de la espada logro atravesar su ropa y cortarle unos cabellos.

Se apoyó a las paredes para no caer. El dolor se agrando al tocarse la herida.

- Pelea, zorro.

- ¿No…No estas con las Fuerzas Especiales…?

- Siéntete honrado. Porque eres la razón de mi desobediencia- lo señalo irrespetuosamente con su katana, cuya punta estaba roja de su sangre- Que lo valga, ladrón de tercera. Pelea.

Con más sentimiento de orgullo que de voluntad, se puso de pie. El cuerpo de Minamino era más resistente ahora, luego de semanas de entrenamiento, tanto el como el demonio podían soportar aquel dolor.

- Látigo de Rosa…

No quedaba otra. Hiei lo perseguiría. Debía pelear.

Pese a su herida, la pelea fue equilibrada. El poder de fuego de Hiei a veces interfería, pero usaba más la espada que sus poderes. Era un espadachín de honra. Youko trato de imaginárselo como cualquier otro enemigo, pero el caprichoso pensar de Shuichi lo interrumpía cuando sus instintos querían ser justos con el Maestro del Jagan y dejarle alguna herida de gravedad.

Cuando su oponente iba a por su mano, dispuesto a cortársela, uno de los tallos de la Madre atrapo al menor de la cintura para consecutivamente enredarlo por completo. De pronto, Hiei estaba contra la pared, con sus brazos y piernas en posesión de los fuertes tallos, que se comportaban como cadenas vivas que no le permitían escape. Al resistirse, muchos más aparecieron; algunos lograron que la cabeza del demonio de fuego se echara hacia atrás, con la intensión de dislocarle el cuello.

Al ver aquello Youko, reacciono tan de inmediato como su yo humano. Ambos sabían que usar el fuego en esas condiciones no ayudaría mucho. Si Hiei no se rompía el cuello, lo más seguro era que los tallos lo asfixiaran y que por su fuerza le destruirían los órganos internos. Estaba preso en su trampa.

- ¡No, Hiei!

_- ¡No, Hiei!_

- Oh, maldición. ¡Látigo de Rosa!

Salto y un gran látigo verde apareció en sus manos. Una gran cantidad de tallos fueron cortados en menos de dos segundos, para después convertirse en ramas secas que cayeron al suelo junto a Hiei.

La Madre flor gruñía.

Hiei se arrodillo y tocó delicadamente el cuello que antes iba a ser separado de su cabeza. Logro recuperar el aliento pero muy conscientemente miro confundido al kitsune.

- ¿Por qué…?

Otro rugido estridente. La gran flor había entrado en etapa de violencia, lo que sugería que ni su amo podía controlarla sin tratar directamente con ella, cosa que ahora no podía hacer ni de la tenía tiempo.

- No hay de otra…

Corto su mirada de la de Hiei, frustrado. Hubiera querido hacerle la misma pregunta, pero debía salir de ese museo antes de la hora programada.

La furia incontrolable de la gran flor fue un problema en aumento para las Fuerzas Especiales y los detectives. Si la Madre había sido terrible antes, ahora era peor. Múltiples tallos y enredaderas atrapaban a sus opositores, los exprimían hasta sangrar por los orificios y los devoraban sin escape posible.

Inclusive Youko, su creador, tenía que defenderse de vez en cuando de sus ataques. Estaba corriendo hacia el lado oeste, buscando una salida abierta/abertura destruida por la Madre pero no totalmente bloqueada hacia la intemperie.

Encontró un gigantesco vástago impidiendo el paso a lo que parecía una ventana rota. Calculo sus opciones. Con su poder podía tratar con el estorbo, solo le quedaba el obstáculo que representaría el otro lado, afuera, con el conocimiento de que lo tenían rodeado.

Sintió el suelo contra su espalda y un duro golpe en la parte inferior de su cabeza. El calor que emanaba el cuerpo que tenía encima era comparable con los ojos rojos de Hiei. Youko exclamo una maldición al sentir el filo de una espada sobre su cuello al descubierto.

Hiei lo tenía inmovilizado y sus ojos eran tan amenazantes que ni siquiera quiso hacer un comentario inoportuno por la posición en la que estaban.

- Me humillaste otra vez.

La sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuello. El espadachín la había deslizado con cuidado.

- Quiero verte retorcerte.

Youko gimió. Escuchaba los pensamientos de Kurama tan desesperantes que le dolió la cabeza.

- Tú dijiste…- Podía hablar pero la brutalidad de Hiei logro intimidarlo unos instantes. Él lo miro sin comprender y, aun así, firme en su intención homicida- Tu dijiste que…Éramos compañeros de cadena.

Hiei no necesito buscar en su memoria el significado de esa frase. La conocía. El tiempo, la ocasión en la que fue expuesta. Con suma incredulidad vio al zorro bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo sabes…?

Debía ser un truco. Acerco el filo a su oponente. Habían demonios que podían leer pensamientos y que veían recuerdos ajenos pero era imposible que un demonio zorro tuviera esa habilidad. Debía estar jugando, no era posible que supiera eso…

Antes de poder razonarlo, en ese tétrico silencio en medio de un caos provocado por una flor monstruosa, sus labios hablaron primero.

- ¿Ku…Kurama?


	19. Jaque doble

_**Jaque doble**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Youko cerró los ojos, casi en un gesto de resignación.

Atónito, el demonio de fuego vio los cambios en las fracciones del kitsune. Reconoció el exquisito color verde de sus ojos antes dorados, las distinciones varoniles en su fisonomía hacerse más delicadas, el cabello cambiando lentamente de plateado lacio a rojo en abundancia.

Era imposible.

- Hiei…

Era su voz. Su rostro y su forma de hablar distanciaban del que conocía porque Kurama le contemplaba con tanto asombro y confusión como él.

No podía decir su nombre. Hacia unos instantes había estado con el ladrón del Makai, pero también sabía que ese ladrón se había convertido en Kurama.

Con su temblorosa voz, el muchacho deseo preguntarle si se trataba de una pesadilla pero no tuvo oportunidad. Hiei fue lanzado brutalmente de el hasta acabar contra una pared en la que dejo su marca.

Kurama vio atrás, desconcertado. Reconoció a uno de los aliados de Youko con la mano extendida en la dirección de donde Hiei había impactado. Había pensado que lo tenía acorralado y actuó en defensa suya.

-¿Por dónde saldremos, jefe?

No le atendió ni deseo escucharle. No pudo siquiera levantarse.

- ¡Están aquí!

Las Fuerzas Especiales llegaron, al mando Yusuke, quien se detuvo al ver la escena. Un demonio de mirada rabiosa pero notoriamente hostigada con las palmas extendidas. Hiei contra una pared. Kurama en el suelo con una herida en el… _¡¿Kurama?!_

- ¿Kurama?

- ¿Yu…Yusuke?

Era oficial. Ese día era una serie de revelaciones de las más perversas.

- ¿Qué haces…?- Dio un paso hacia él, pero de repente sintió una energía demoníaca surgir del pelirrojo. Vio como en un espejismo al demonio zorro, Youko, al lado de su amigo, mientras este se levantaba con indispuesta voluntad y la mirada vacía. Abrió grandemente los ojos, estupefacto- ¿Tu eres…? ¿Youko?

- ¡Atrápenlo!

Los gritos de los soldados lo abrumaron.

Como si por acto de inercia o de marioneta se tratara, Kurama llevo una mano a su cabello y arrojo unas semillas. Enredaderas y rosas de tipo carnívoras se revelaron en el aire y atacaron al mismo tiempo que los soldados.

Yusuke quedo inmóvil. Levanto su brazo en posición de disparar su Reigan únicamente por que la ocasión lo obligo. En circunstancias así, actuaba por instinto. No disparo. Unas trepadoras a tropel cubrieron a Kurama un poco antes que saltara y lograra salir por el mismo sitio que había elegido minutos antes.

Ya afuera, activo su energía y sus criaturas se alzaron de la tierra, cogiendo a los soldados vigilantes de las piernas para dejarlos inmóviles. Con las manos libres, lanzaron ataques pero Kurama logro omitirlos todos con una destreza de flexibilidad y elegancia no acordes a la causa, en especial cuando corría y saltaba, usando su látigo de impulso para elevarse.

Llego hasta un árbol común y corriente. Se colocó frente a él. Toco el tronco con su mano y, antes que los soldados pudieran advertir algo, el ladrón se había desvanecido por completo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Durante horas, ni siquiera Youko dijo uno de sus habituales comentarios. Deseo pedirle que hablara, que maldijera su plan arruinado, para olvidarse de lo ocurrido, pero era imposible. Youko también lo sabía y por eso dejaba a Shuichi tranquilo por el momento.

- Se siente tan…horrible, que sé que no es una pesadilla- murmuro mientras caminaba con la mirada baja e inexpresiva. Se había cerrado la herida de su pecho hacia un rato, pero todavía le ardía, así como el sentimiento que le asalto cuando Hiei lo ataco de esa violenta manera- ¿Por qué pasa esto?

Youko no le respondía. No es que necesitara su opinión al respecto, la conocía y hasta podía imaginarse que diría. Habían estado caminando sin rumbo durante bastante tiempo con la ropa cortada en el cuerpo de Minamino Shuichi. Si habían miradas curiosas o aterradas dirigidas su aspecto no le importaba, como tampoco hacia donde se dirigía o a donde acabaría. No podía regresar a casa. No tenía las fuerzas, cero emocionales para hacerlo.

Llego hasta lo que parecía un callejón de mala sociedad. Se recostó contra una pared y dejó caer hasta sentarse en el suelo, sucio y oscuro. Se llevó las manos a las rodillas y su mirada quedo en la nada.

- Hiei…- dijo en un lamento. Era todo lo que podía decir.

Tenía sentido, en realidad. La faceta activamente agresiva de Hiei, sus gestos de tomar algo en su cintura y no encontrarlo cuando sucedía algo inesperado, sus secretos del pasado y su vida, las historias que les había contado a sus compañeros de universidad, el aviso de energía demoníaca por las noches en las que Hiei salía o volvía, su permanente apariencia de niño cuando en conocimientos y mirada tenía más, sus ausencias, sus evasivas y su misterio…

- Soy un estúpido. ¡Todo el tiempo estaba a mi lado, los detalles, la evidencia!- golpeo fuertemente el suelo con su puño cerrado- ¿"Inteligente, astuto"? Ingenuo y estúpido…

_- No exageres. Yo tampoco pensé esto posible. ¿Acaso había algún indicio de que era un demonio? ¡Somos kitsune! ¿Cómo no advertimos su yoki, su olor, su aura demoníaca?_

- No lo sé…Oh, qué respuesta tan patética- Se llevó una mano a su frente, desarreglándose el cabello, con su expresión hundiéndose más en la amargura.

_- Te atosigas mucho. Debemos pensar en la causa de todo esto._

- ¿Causa? ¿Qué causa de que?- Quiso saber, sarcástico- ¡Mi marido es el Maestro del Jagan!

_- Por ello mismo. El Maestro del Jagan, vaya…_

-…Es real, era Hiei y yo…- No puedo continuar, demasiadas emociones para definirlas en palabras- Siempre estuvo junto a mí y nunca…

Recordó la mirada de Hiei en las dos oportunidades de pelea. Ni sabiendo que era a Youko a quien veía, y no a él, Kurama no sentía alivio. Nunca le había visto así. Y ese Hiei era el real.

- Quería matarme. Quería matarnos…

_- Oye, Shuichi. Nosotros también mentimos. Nos ocultamos, pero tú lo hiciste por él, ¿no es así?-_Kurama lo miro, curioso del tono del zorro- _¿También lo habrá…?_

Su interrogante lo dejo sin palabras.

¿Podía, podía ser posible…?

Los deseos de asesino en los ojos de Hiei lo perturbaron. ¿Y si…?

_- No sería la primera vez. Como yo, podemos engañar durante siglos. Por eso nunca consolé mis secretos ni mis debilidades con un amante. Shuichi, puedes imaginar lo que sucede cuando revelas ese tipo de cosas. Es un suicidio._

Los recuerdos de Youko se aparecieron en su mente. Unas palabras, pocas pero reveladoras, escuchadas por un hermoso demonio de tierra. Un minuto después y el amante yacía en el suelo, ensangrentado. No se podía confiar en demonios, ni siendo uno.

- ¿Crees que…?

_- Solo es mi pensar, mi experiencia. Todos mis amigos y mis amantes eran espías._

No, no podía concebirlo. Era demasiado cruel. Hiei no pudo haberle mentido durante años para terminar matándolo. Pero…tampoco conocía al Hiei que había visto. ¿Era capaz de manipular de esa forma, a esa magnitud? Kurama echo la cabeza hacia atrás. Si, era probable, para su desgracia, para aumentar su infortunio. Si Youko lo había hecho, si el humano Minamino lo había logrado con éxito en el Ningenkai, también…También Hiei podía…

- ¿Mi vida entera fue una mentira…?

_- No quisiera recordártelo pero te lo dije, esta no era tu vida, Shuichi. Todo lo que crees que te pertenece es transitorio, ya no podrás regresar a la casa humana, pronto deberás esconderte porque ya te vieron como humano, y…Lo lamento, pero yo tenía razón. Tu marido no te pertenecía ni desde el comienzo._

Kurama sintió la tristeza en forma de húmedas sales. No quería creerlo, no deseaba esa realidad tan dolorosa.

Youko llego a preguntarse si la salud mental de su otro yo estaba en peligro. Se sorprendió en demasía al oírlo gritar.


	20. Juro ser falso y mentirte por siempre

**_Juro ser falso y mentirte por siempre_**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>- Todo estará bien- dijo Kurama, afuera del salón, por suerte estaba solo, hablándole a la pared - Nada cambiara. Seguirá siendo el mismo y yo…Y tú…- vacilo. Debía hacer cambios. Sabía que sería difícil, pero si había progresado tanto como para haber dado ese pasó necesitaba una reinvención- Esta es <em>mi<em> vida, Youko.

- ¿Qué estas murmurando solo?

Se giró y vio a Hiei, muy fastidiado por el deseo de matar que había en sus ojos. Había querido una ceremonia reservada pero Yusuke se había enterado, después Keiko, y Botan no tardo en unirse a la novedad. En concreto, era poca gente. Es más, ni siquiera su madre estaba enterada de cuan seria era su relación. Al volver a Japón, tendría que contarle que se casó sin su conocimiento.

- Nada- se recompuso, abandonando la vista de la pared vacía- Te lo diré ahora. No estas forzado a cambiar nada.

- ¿Y porque debería cambiar?

- Es que, podrían haber cambios…

- No me importa. Me interesa muy poco si cualquier cosa, incluso este mundo, cambia para mí. Ya te lo he dicho. Somos compañeros de cadenas.

- Suena a prisión- sonrió. Sonaba cómica la comparación.

- No, idiota. Significa estamos iguales.

Kurama, como no le sucedía con frecuencia a excepción de con Hiei, no supo que responder.

- "Compañeros de cadena"

- Si, y ahora regresa a ese calvario. No voy a sufrirlo solo.

El pelirrojo contuvo la risa.

- Hiei, ¿Sabes que es "luna de miel"?

Por su rostro desconcertado, no lo sabía.

- ¿Hay una luna de miel? No. ¿Es el nombre de una nueva receta tuya?

Se contuvo un estallido de risa, tomándolo de los hombros, en dirección opuesta al salón.

- Regresemos al hotel. Allí lo sabrás.

Las fracciones que delataban la ingenuidad del más joven, el traje formal que detestaba, junto al contacto de su mano para llevarle lejos antes que los descubrieran, fueron uno de los detalles más memorables que Kurama tenía de esa noche.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Siete años.

Siete sacrificados y vergonzosos años.

Su rabia no se apaciguo, ni siquiera su ansia de batalla, cuando derroto a más de cientos en el Makai sin real motivo para ellos. Necesitaba esa descarga, pero ni con millones de demonios a cada minuto iba a calmarse. Estaba furioso.

Pensó que conocía a Kurama, que él era vulnerable. Un humano más, aunque distinto. Había creído muchas cosas y sus ideas se desmoronaron como un castillo de arena ante la marea. Odiaba sentirse así.

"Maldito humano y…zorro", murmuraba entre dientes, esperando a su siguiente victima con la espada ya cubierta de negra sangre y no satisfecha todavía.

Yusuke lo fastidio con innumerables preguntas, las mismas que él se hacía en la cabeza, y con rabia lo echo a un lado. Desestimo la misión, que ya estaba perdida porque el ladrón había escapado y logrado su cometido, porque faltaban algunas pertenencias del museo. Algunos de los compañeros del ladrón, que no llegaron a cruzarse por el camino de Hiei, habían logrado escapar también con tesoros humanos. ¿Tesoros humanos? No entendía que pretendía, pero tampoco quería pensar en eso. Solo podía concentrarse en la rabia, la vergüenza y la amargura.

No sabía si Yusuke informaría a Koenma sobre la verdadera identidad del demonio zorro, aunque tampoco le importaba. Era increíble. Años juntos, viviendo y lidiando con el otro, para acabar sin saber quién era realmente la persona con la que estaba. El sentimiento era nauseabundo, tanto como el aroma a sangre fresca de demonios débiles.

Cuando observaba por la ventana, porque no podía usar su Jagan a la vista por la presencia de Kurama, era por la intuición de que había un demonio cerca. Siempre alerta, jamás considero que las energías demoníacas provinieran de la misma casa que afuera. Hiei empezaba a analizar que se debía a que cuando el zorro interno se despertaba eran los momentos en los que advertía amenaza demoníaca. La inteligencia de Kurama, a veces enigmática, sonaba a individuo que había vivido mucho tiempo, porque era el ladrón legendario. Su belleza, su astucia y su sabiduría, todas las características de un demonio de muchas vidas de excelente disfraz. Lo había engañado.

Se había humillado por él, hace siete años se degrado a sí mismo para estar con él, por amor al manipulador zorro, y desde entonces le estaba viendo la cara de idiota. Había sido un juego. Un juego para aquel zorro desgraciado.

Quizás fuera la revelación o la desconfianza de hacia un tiempo atrás, pero no podía creer otra cosa que no fuera un vil ardid maniobrado a manos del zorro Kurama.

En otra parte, lejos, Kurama pensaba lo mismo de él.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Urameshi había visto desde el comienzo la relación de Kurama y Hiei, contemplado los problemas e inclusive interferido algunas veces, por ejemplo: ante las dudas de Kurama la noche anterior y en otras como hacerle saber a Hiei sobre la vida con otra persona, porque el concepto de matrimonio todavía no lo entendía del todo. No obstante, Yusuke no se involucraba demasiado. Kurama era doblemente de comprensivo e infinitamente más paciente que el con respeto a todo, mas con Hiei, así que si habían problemas visibles solo opinaba. Con el demonio de fuego que tenia de compañero, debía implicarse con suma cautela, primero porque Hiei tenía un trato con Koenma que lo obligaba a ser un detective y el segundo; porque el temperamento de su amigo cambiaba, en su mayoría de casos, a causa del pelirrojo.

Con todo eso, Yusuke jamás pensó siquiera en ser el intermediario entre la pareja. Cuando se supo en esa posición ya era tarde. El teléfono había sonado y desde entonces el caos se desato en su casa.

- ¡Oh!- vocifero Yusuke al llegar al teléfono y reconocer a su emisor- ¡Kurama, justamente…!

Un dolor en su espalda y en la mano donde sostenía el teléfono lo interrumpieron. La vaina de la espada de Hiei era tan duro como el acero que sostenía.

Hiei tomo el teléfono y el detective tuvo que desistir de quejarse y repetirle que estaba en su casa.

- ¡Maldito zorro, habla!- grito, sin perder un segundo- ¡Iré a a quemar las malditas cortinas que tanto has cuidado! ¡Y cada maldito jarrón de flores!

- ¡Hiei, cálmate!- pidió el moreno, inútilmente.

- No- ignorándolo olímpicamente, gruño contra el teléfono- El idiota de Urameshi no tiene relación alguna con esto. Habla, desgraciado, esto es entre tú y yo.

Yusuke no le veía buena salida a todo eso. Se resignó a quedarse cerca, para impedir que la fuerza de Hiei contra el teléfono acabara roto o quemado de la rabia.

- No puedo hablar si continuas gritando así.

- Conmigo no te quejes. Habla fuerte. Esta porquería no sirve.

Kurama sonrió internamente. Hiei seguía siendo el mismo aun cuando se enfadaba, a su estilo feroz y hostil. En realidad, los gritos que había soltado la tarde entera lo dejaron sin voz. Aun sospechando que estaría con Yusuke, imagino que solo se lo encontraría a él.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar? Sabes quién soy realmente y yo quien eres tú, el _verdadero_ tú. ¿Queda algo que aclarar?

- Muchas cosas.

- Si, es verdad.

Hiei noto algo raro. Kurama no solía contradecirse. Sonaba cansado y amargado.

- Tu juego de disfraces fue admirable- opto por decirle, con sarcasmo- Aparentaste como humano lo que jamás fuiste como demonio. Tan diferente al zorro que nadie los relacionaría…

- También tú lo hiciste, ¿no es así?

Hiei no pensó que en esas palabras Kurama le preguntaba si él sabía quién era realmente y, por ende, que había jugado con él.

- Un disfraz horrendo. No valió la pena tanto tiempo- pudo escuchar algún lamento de la boca de Kurama pero lo omitió, creyéndolo su imaginación o alguna anomalía del teléfono- Saben quién eres. Ya no tienes escape. Espero que a la próxima des un ataque mejor que ese.

- ¿Porque? ¿Quieres verme otra vez?

- Quiero encargarme de ti personalmente.

Kurama guardo silencio por unos instantes.

_Así que era eso._

- ¿Todavía insistes en matar a Youko?

- Tú eres Youko.

- Soy Kurama.

- Eres increíble, un mentiroso de grandeza. Quiero matarlos a ambos.

Kurama sintió un rastro de humedad caer de sus mejillas hasta su mentón. Terriblemente brutal y sincero. En realidad, Jaganshi lo había dicho en un arrebato porque no confiaba en que dos seres tan distintos pudieran ser el mismo, más que como actor y verdadera personalidad.

- ¿Eso quieres…?

- A diferencia de todos los demás, yo no me motivo por recompensa o justicia; eso ya lo sabes.

- Si…Puede que tú seas el único.

No se permitía a si mismo sentir más que enojo y ácido resentimiento. Por mantenerse firme no escuchaba los pequeños indicios que delataban el padecimiento interno de Kurama.

- ¿Porque has llamado al imbécil?- pregunto para cambiar el tema, refiriéndose a Yusuke.

Kurama suspiro. Lo hizo para rogarle que no involucrara a su madre en el caso. No conocía lo suficiente a Yusuke, especialmente con la revelación de que él era el detective espiritual e hijo de Raizen, pero había visto en el a una buena persona. Pensó que convencerlo a el antes que a nadie sería lo más indicado y lo más seguro para su madre en el mundo.

- Sospechaba que estarías allí.

- ¿Por qué no me mataste?

Volvió a suspirar. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

- Basta. No necesitamos hablar de eso.

- Habla.

Era insoportable. Ser manipulado y engañado para acabar acorralado y humillado por la persona que pensó correcta.

- Adiós, Hiei.

- ¡No te atrevas, Kurama!

Sonrió a que dijera su nombre, no "zorro" o Youko. Lástima que lo hacía en medio de una discusión, que corto de inmediato.

- ¡Kurama!

- Hiei, detente, me llamo a mí, deja que me hable.

- Corto- Yusuke lo miro sorprendido. Reconoció en su grave voz la ira y la intención asesina- Voy a matarlo.

No era bueno, no era propicio en esos momentos. Ver a Hiei así no era nada…

- ¡Hiei, no!

El demonio escapo por la ventana, quitándose la venda que cubría su Ojo Demoníaco, con el que podía encontrar hasta lo más pequeño e insignificante de cualquier sitio. Concentrándose y brillándole el Ojo, busco a Kurama.


	21. Orgullo, ira y dolor

Advertencia: Este nuevo capítulo está un poco fuerte, pero en toda trama de acción siempre hay violencia. Gracias por seguirme, en especial porque ya se habrán dado cuenta que es una historia bastante larga. Nos leemos pronto.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Orgullo, ira y dolor.<em>**

* * *

><p>El pellirrojo de belleza corrompida por el sentimiento de angustia y traición no se movió del sitio, pensativo e inmóvil, desde que acabo su llamada a la casa de Yusuke y oyó a Hiei hablarle como nunca.<p>

Se hizo docenas de preguntas, intento responderse algunas pero ninguna era precisa tratándose de Hiei. Recordó su vida a su lado y no podía creerlo. No le dirigía miradas o albergaba dañinas intenciones a no ser que estuviera enfadado. Habían sido íntimos, e incluso sabía cosas de Hiei de las que estaba seguro que nadie más sabía. La sospecha de Youko de que Hiei lo había engañado para sucesivamente matarlo con la guardia baja perdía validez cuando memoraba cada momento compartido. Finalmente, recobro la capacidad de pensar con raciocinio antes de que con los sentimientos. Mucho tiempo con Hiei lo habían hecho vulnerable y emocional.

Una presencia a la cercanía le erizo los vellos de los brazos. Se tocó la herida de su pecho en un reflejo, todavía le dolía y no se había cambiado de ropa. Había anochecido con velocidad mientras pensaba en el peso de sus problemas. No obstante, aun en la noche, pudo reconocer el yoki de un demonio en particular. Todavía se sentía extraño y novedoso. La energía demoníaca de Hiei era latente, fuerte y arrasadora. Como su portador.

Sobre el tejado de las casas de clase media, su figura tenía similitud a una aparición fantasmal pero tan oscura que podía pasar como una sombra. A la distancia, pudo ver el Ojo Demoníaco desnudo en la frente de Hiei, como jamás le había visto en siete años.

- No huirás. No vacilaras. Yo te perseguiré y te destrozare.

Una de las mejores amenazas de Hiei hechas a su estilo. Odio que se la dirigiera a él. Podían escucharse y verse perfectamente, tanto como si estuvieran de frente.

- ¿Te importa tanto una pelea perdida?

- ¿Eres idiota? Sabes perfectamente porque.

Trato de no hacer ningún movimiento torpe en cuanto Hiei comenzó a bajar del techo para encontrárselo cara a cara, con una idea muy clara en la mente.

- Eres un apasionado de las peleas, lo sabía, pero no a este límite.

- Me importa un bledo quien seas, Youko o el humano Shuichi. Transfórmate o quédate como estas; no me importa. Mi espada en tu piel te dejara irreconocible.

- Esta bien- acepto, sin emoción. Hizo parecer su látigo de rosa en la mano. Pudo ver el lene asombro de Hiei, quien nunca lo había visto hacer uso de su poder en esa forma- Atácame como Minamino Shuichi.

- Como quieras, zorro engreído.

Tuvieron un breve momento de silencio de observación antes del primer ataque, una ferviente defensa y contraataque por parte de ambos, ya sin necesidad de ser cuidadosos con el otro. Como en la vez anterior, la pelea fue igualada.

- ¡De verdad quieres verme muerto!

- Tú rompiste tus propios juramentos.

Kurama abrió los ojos, confundido. El demonio de fuego se le apareció súbitamente pero al instante que iba a tocarlo su látigo y la espada chocaron entre sí.

- No he hecho nada de eso. Fui sincero.

- Igual que yo, iluso.

Rompió el choque y salto hacia atrás. Con impulso y su entrenamiento previo, logro saltar mucho más alto. Tomo equilibrio sobre el techo, desenvolviendo su látigo calculadoramente. Se llevó una mano al cabello y esparció pequeñas semillas en el aire.

Poderes de Youko.

Hiei no pudo repelerlo y solo tardo un minuto entero en escaparse de la trampa de plantas y volver al ataque contra Kurama.

- ¿Por qué estas con las Fuerzas Especiales?

- ¡Eso no te importa!

- ¿Ellos…?- Sobre los tejados, saltando de vez en cuando, el látigo que rompía hasta el acero se enfrentaba a la espada, y a las feroces acometidas de su dueño- ¿Te pidieron hacer esto? ¿Estuviste conmigo por ellos?

- Calla y pelea.

Se enfureció. Atrapo la hoja de la espada con su látigo y lo destrozo. Hiei gruño al ver su arma romperse en pedazos, de nuevo. Echo lo que quedaba y concentro una parte de yoki en sus manos para lanzárselo al otro.

- Fuego…- musito Kurama. Lo comprendió todo. La caricia de Hiei que se sentía a quemadura, cuando tocaba un objeto o una taza fría, la sensación de calor cuando Hiei estaba cerca. Había sido tan evidente.

- Te quemare con el fuego de tu querido mundo, Kurama.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pensó que su columna vertebral iba a romperse por la brusca caída, pero el corte limpio en su brazo izquierdo era más serio, pues sangraba a cantidad inestimable. Con dificultad, trato de ponerse de pie pero solo logro que sus rodillas tocaran duramente el suelo.

- Tan patético como esa vez.

Cerró su mano derecha sobre la herida abierta. Ardía.

Hiei disminuyo la distancia que los separaba, caminando lento y amenazante hacia él, recogiendo del suelo el mango de su espada arruinada. Cuando llego a Kurama, quien no pudo siquiera moverse, enredo sus dedos entre la cabella rojiza y lo jalo hasta verle la cara. Kurama vio a la luna a su izquierda, brillando sin importancia, junto a las pequeñas estrellas que de repente se multiplicaron al sentir el mango de la katana en su pecho, justamente en su lesión antes cerrada y en tratamiento.

- Ahora, tu eres el juguete- susurro fríamente el menor, inclinándose un poco para que le escuchara.

Kurama gimió y procuro que su grito fuera todo menos vergonzoso, al ver la mano del espadachín deslizarse de su hombro a su brazo herido. Sabía lo que planeaba. Y no tardo en sentir los dedos de Hiei dentro de su carne.

- ¿Tanto…- Contra su visión que se nublaba y el lacerante dolor, mantuvo la firmeza en sus palabras-…odias mi existencia,…tanto odio por esos siete años…?

Los ojos carmines le observaban vacíos; no eran sádicos o estaban complacidos con el castigo que le aplicaba. Se veían fríos, desprovistos de humor o compasión.

- Me avergüenzo de esos siete años. Fui tu títere de colección.

Quito los dedos de la herida nuevamente abierta, que comenzó a sangrar, a menor medida que el brazo.

- No…No entiendo.

- Eres uno de esos demonios que, por naturaleza, gozan de lo pueden, toman lo que quieren, desean como insaciables. Eres Youko, un actor, un libidinoso, una voz de mentiras y mascara atractiva.

- Youko…No soy yo. No lo soy.

- Aunque en tus últimos minutos de vida, no tienes la decencia de morir sin tus mentiras.

- Digo la verdad. No mentí sobre nada más que Youko. Lo escondí y fue mi secreto desde nacer, pero no mentí en nada más.

Contemplo su rostro, sudando frió y con una expresión de dolor físico y emocional. Su cabello rojo no se diferenciaba de su sangre al descubierto y su yoki era más débil. Dejo de ver al enemigo, al Youko que lo humillo, y vio al mortal Shuichi desangrándose frente a él. Hiei dudaba que fueran dos personas distintas. También pensó, por un instante, que le decía la verdad, pero su orgullo herido no consentía creerle. Debía ser mentira. Al fin y al cabo, era un vil manipulador, un bastardo embustero con título de farsante profesional.

- ¿Funciono mi actuación?

- Si- contesto el pelirrojo, luego de unos segundos angustiantes. Sangraba y todo le dolía-…Para mí, eras Jaganshi Hiei, no el Maestro del Jagan.

- Tú eras el inteligente.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Me mentiste solo en tu identidad?

Sabía lo que revelaría su respuesta. En efecto, solo le había mentido en lo respectaba a su verdadera naturaleza, pero no en todas las demás razones del porque estaba, o estuvo, con él.

- Todo lo que hice, lo hice a decisión mía.

No era una respuesta definitiva. Kurama hizo una mueca. Eso no le decía si lo había engañado desde el principio o no. Necesitaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Hiei? ¿Mentías cuando me decías que tu…?

No pudo acabar la pregunta. Kurama cerró los ojos, adormecido.

Hiei se puso de pie apresuradamente, no sin antes dejar con delicadeza al pelirrojo sobre el suelo. Miro hacia unas sombras a su derecha, difusas y en movimiento. Se trataba de los Soldados de la Fuerza Especial del Mundo Espiritual.

- ¿Qué están…?

- Nos lo llevamos- dijo el soldado que iba adelante, con tono autoritario, señalando a Kurama- Ese muchacho es el ladrón que buscamos. Si no fuera porque usted es un detective asignado por el príncipe Koenma lo apresaríamos por obstrucción. Necesitamos al rehén con vida y entero.

Hiei gruño. Vio a los soldados acercarse a Kurama con la intención de alzarlo y llevárselo. Con un gesto de sus dedos, hizo aparecer un círculo de llamas alrededor del cuerpo humano de Youko.

- No lo toquen. Es mío.

Todo había sido a causa de Kurama, ya no le importaba el trato de Koenma, ni siquiera si su reputación se volvía en su contra. No pensó en porqué se oponía a la justicia del Rekai, ya que tanto ellos como el querían a Youko arruinado. Hiei no sabía si se trataba de un extraño sentido de posesión sobre Kurama, un intento de venganza o solo su ansia de acabar con los sentimientos confusos el mismo.

- Por orden del…

- ¡No me importan sus asquerosas reglas! ¡No lo tocaran!

Vio sus rostros, iban a atacarle. Y Hiei estaba preparado para manchar su historial con la muerte de los soldados.

- ¡Hiei, detente!

Yusuke y Koenma, este en su forma adulta, se aparecieron corriendo. Ambos traían el semblante preocupado. Cuando llegaron vieron a Kurama rodeado por el fuego, que a pesar de las llamas altas pudieron captar el estado físico en el que se encontraba.

- ¡Hiei, ¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió un verdadero golpe cargado de rabia. Yusuke se impuso delante de él y estrello su puño duramente en su rostro con tanta fuerza que lo obligo a dar un paso atrás.

- ¡No importa si es el ladrón demonio o un humano! ¡Kurama es tu esposo, idiota! ¿No has hecho una promesa por él, no hiciste un trato con Koenma para vivir con él?

Contra la indignación producida por el golpe inesperado, miro a Yusuke con asombro. Sabía que el detective tenía sus sospechas pero jamás pensó que fueran tan acertadas.

- Ese es mi problema.

- ¡Estúpido!- rugió el moreno, dispuesto a empezar una pelea pero entonces la voz de Koenma los interrumpió.

- Basta los dos. Soldados, llévense al bandido al Castillo.

- ¡Aléjense de el! ¡No lo toquen!

- Hiei, ya es muy tarde- susurro Yusuke, con amargura e impotencia. De nada servía enojarse con él mientras Kurama se ponía a disposición de los soldados, haciendo camino en el círculo flameante de fuego con energía espiritual- Lo lamento, no hay salida.

- ¡Fuiste tú! Tú los trajiste aquí.

- ¡Oye, cálmate! ¡No fui yo! Koenma se apareció en mi casa cuando tú te fuiste- se explicó Yusuke con sincera actitud de ofendido.

Hiei lo miro sin entender.

- Si tú no los trajiste aquí, ¿Quién fue?

Hiei encontró primero a Kurama y seguramente este no se lo había revelado a nadie. No era posible que lo hubieran descubierto más rápido que su Jagan.

- Eso es información clasificada- contesto el príncipe Koenma, al ver la mirada intrigada de ambos detectives sobre él- Hiei, violaste tu parte del trato, no puedes tratar a un demonio que necesitamos de esta forma tan…Brutal.

Por un mínimo instante sintió vergüenza y rencor hacia sí mismo por lo que le había hecho a Kurama, todo producto de la rabia y la repulsión al haberse creído manipulado por el zorro. Dejo que ese sentimiento se ocultase bajo una mirada de indiferencia, pues no quería hacerle saber a Koenma lo que realmente sentía, ni a nadie.

- ¿Sabes, bebe idiota? Ya no me importa nada.

Decía la verdad, sobre a las quejas y miradas de censura que recibió después. Kurama ya estaba en manos de la Defensa del Mundo Espiritual, seria interrogado un tiempo y luego ejecutado. No le importaba.

Yusuke quiso acercarse pero el demonio de fuego desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche antes que pudiera hacer algo.

- ¿Es verdad…Que la parte humana del ladrón legendario y Hiei eran pareja en este mundo?- Se acercó Koenma a preguntarle, no sin cierta incomodidad por el asunto.

- Si- suspiro Yusuke, creyendo que no era el más indicado para hablar de eso- Hiei vivió siete años en este mundo por él, y Kurama resulta ser…

- Es comprensivo. Por el bien de su orgullo y por la integridad física de todos, omitiremos esto y no habrán escándalos- Sentencio el príncipe, conociendo el carácter del demonio que mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a insinuarle lo que le había pasado- Pero deberemos decir que Hiei lo sabía, quien era Kurama realmente, y mantener la historia hasta aquí.

Yusuke no estaba seguro. Sabía que el orgullo de Hiei era importante para él, pero mentir sobre Kurama le parecía extremista. Pidió a Koenma que pensara en lo que diría en el informe, ya que la estabilidad emocional de Hiei podría depender de eso. Es decir, sus ganas de levantar un puño y lanzar una bola de fuego.

Después de que los soldados se llevaran a Kurama por obra de un portal, acompañados de Koenma, miro el cielo oscuro. Se veía tal y como había pensado que era la relación de ambos demonios que se fingieron humanos durante años.

Hiei era la noche y Kurama las hermosas estrellas que complementaban el cielo y relucían su brillo y belleza. La luna era como la estación cambiante de la pareja, pero siempre constante y persistente.


	22. Chantaje sin cuartel

**_Chantaje sin cuartel_**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Entreabrió los ojos, adolorido y con jaqueca. Se sentó en el duro suelo y vio a su alrededor. No le basto mucho tiempo darse cuenta de donde estaba. Primero que nada, se encontraba en el palacio del príncipe Koenma. Segundo, pero no menos importante, estaba encerrado entre barreras de energía espiritual que no podía traspasar. Youko estaba internado en una prisión con forma de esfera.

Era Youko, pues se miró el cuerpo y supo que el demonio tuvo que ocupar su puesto para apaciguar un poco los daños de su anatomía en decadencia. Siendo Youko o Kurama, las heridas eran las mismas, no obstante, en uno se sentían infernales y en el otro picaduras de insecto. Su brazo estaba vendado pero la sangre comenzaba a humedecer la tela. La mayor parte de su cuerpo se sentía en periodo de recuperación luego de alguna inspección médica especial para demonios como el, pero el sentimiento de amargura y dolor persistía más que ninguno.

- Ese pequeño adonis…Fue un salvaje.

_- No me hables de él. Hubiera sido mejor que nos matara. Aquí, nos mantendrán con vida para interrogarnos y luego nos mataran a base de tortura. Estamos en la lista de más buscados por algo._

- Jamás fuiste más pesimista…Yo también estoy lastimado, desengañado. Tú sabes, era parte de mí también.

_- Le dije la verdad, que no le mentí en nada más que esto, pero él no me respondió. ¿Crees que él, como yo, nunca haya sospechado nada hasta que ese día?_

- No lo sé- suspiro, echo la cabeza contra la barrera, que se sentía a una pared- No me preguntes cosas que ni tu sabes. Somos el mismo.

_- Quisiera hablar de nuevo con él._

- Sería un suicidio ir en su búsqueda después de salir de aquí. Tenemos que cuidarnos. Agradece mi consejo de entrenar y mejorar nuestro físico, de haber peleado con tu condición de antes habríamos perecido.

_- Detesto cuando tienes razón…Espera, no seas arrogante. ¿Escapar de este lugar?_

- Soy el gran ladrón Youko Kurama. Escapar no me será gran problema, por supuesto, primero deberé recuperarme.

- No escaparas de aquí.

Youko miro con sorna a los soldados que se acercaban. Con seguridad serían sus guardias. A unos pasos de distancia, entraba Koenma, que se acercó hasta los límites de la barrera.

- Ladrón Youko.

- Príncipe Koenma, me honra que diga mi nombre con ese tono. No sea modesto, sé que me merezco su respeto y admiración.

Shuichi reprendió a Youko en su mente, como lo hacían los soldados con la mirada.

- Queremos confirmar la información. ¿Eres Minamino Shuichi?

- ¿Quién dijo eso? Soy un youkai de naturaleza animal. Soy un kitsune, demonio zorro. Me especializo en los robos más difíciles y celebres del Makai, recientemente hice una operación exitosa en el mundo humano.

- ¿Por qué robaste en el mundo de los humanos? Que sepamos, no había en ese museo cosas relativamente perversas para atraer tu particular atención. ¿Y porque atacaste ese lugar? Tus compañeros huyeron, al menos tres. Interrogamos a los otros que logramos atrapar, dijeron que tú les ordenaste robar lo que pudieran. ¿Qué significa eso, una estrategia tuya para confundirnos?

- Suenas más inteligente en esa versión adulta de ti mismo- sonrió, dedicándole una carcajada maleducada que molesto a los soldados- Y si hice eso, ¿Importa? Alguno de ellos pueden tener lo que yo intente robar y deben tenerlo guardado hasta mi llamado, porque como habrán inspeccionado yo no poseo nada encima que tenga relación con los robos que he hecho.

- Admites que protagonizaste esos robos.

- No solo eso, los organice y ejecute todos. Bueno, habrá que darles crédito a los sacrificios para mi gran obra, aplausos para ellos, en su honor- aplaudió Youko, sin vergüenza alguna.

Koenma no puedo imaginar tanto cinismo en una sola persona. Hiei y el serian excelentes juntos, pero Yusuke le había dicho que el verdadero Kurama era el opuesto del demonio delante de él.

- Nos estás engañando, tus palabras pueden conducirnos a un laberinto.

- Piensen lo que quieran. Me tendrán en su territorio y atrapado entre sus paredes, pero jamás necesite tanto esfuerzo para satisfacer algún deseo mío. Debo pensar por un tiempo y pronto estarán rojos de vergüenza, todos ustedes, por mi escape triunfal, delante de sus narices- arguyo socarrón.

- No hay caso contigo.

- Solo espere, príncipe, y usted será el primero en responder por las débiles fuerzas que no pudieron contra el ladrón del Makai. Créame.

Las miradas de desprecio de los soldados se multiplicaron. Koenma trato de mantenerse sereno, lo estaban provocando y procuro mantenerse circunspecto. Aclaro su garganta para atraer la atención general.

- Como dije al principio, queremos corroborar un dato. Muéstranos a Minamino Shuichi- A esta alusión, Youko dejo atrás su sonrisa petulante y sus labios formaron una línea característica del enojo.

- ¿Para qué lo quieren? Sé que no valdrá nada a mi sentencia.

- ¿Crees saber lo que haremos?

- ¡Como no saberlo! Van a ejecutarme, y no les importa si soy mitad humano- Se cruzó de brazos, sentado en el suelo- No hará diferencia alguna, tampoco. No contare la historia de vida de mi otro yo, como si fuera interesante, y yo sé tanto que tardaríamos siglos en completar la información que quieren. Les confieso algo, no quiero quedarme aquí a contarles nada.

A Koenma, muy a contra de su carácter, vio en eso una oportunidad.

- Pero, le contaste bastante a un empleado mío.

- ¿De qué hablas?- gruño Youko, con desconfianza.

Koenma dio un paso hacia atrás a la izquierda, indicando la puerta abierta atrás suyo. Todos vieron a esa dirección. Youko palideció al reconocer una sombra que entraba a paso parsimonioso al salón.

Unos soldados levantaron las armas contra el intruso pero Koenma les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo dejaran. Lo sucedido días atrás con Hiei le habían dejado a los soldados una peor impresión que antes, más dado que Hiei estaba en la lista de más buscados y peligrosos antes de unirse a la Defensa del Mundo Espiritual y ayudar a Yusuke, también como detective.

- ¿Cómo que soy tu empleado?- se quejó apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de distancia de Koenma, quien se le alejo, temeroso. Hiei bufo. Después se la cobraría. Fijo su mirada hacia el demonio entre barreras espirituales, procurando que la indiferencia y la cruda frialdad se manifestaran por sus ojos antes que cualquier otro sentimiento- Youko.

-Disfruta del espectáculo- Sonrió ampliamente, fingiendo que la presencia de Hiei le simpatizaba a contra de ponerlo nervioso- Pero, es una pena. Mi cuerpo está en lamentable posición por lo que le hiciste a Shuichi. Como ves.

Hiei mantuvo su seria, dura e indiferente mirada sobre el en todo momento.

- No me importa realmente lo que querían de ti. Tampoco me interesa a quien encomendaste o donde escondiste esos tesoros que robaste. Quiero una cosa y la tendré, contigo de acuerdo o no.

- En persona eres tan intimidante…Me gusta. Cumples tus amenazas. Vamos, inténtalo.

El Maestro del Jagan vio por unos segundos a su derecha, nada realmente importante en esa dirección, y luego soltó un perceptible suspiro antes de empezar a hablar.

- Minamino Shuichi es un humano. Nació por madre humana y tiene las actitudes de uno. Pero, desde el momento de nacer sabía que era un demonio zorro, un ser demoníaco que debía volver al Makai. El humano quería desaparecer del mundo mortal pero acabo uniéndose a los humanos y a ese mundo, tomándolo como su hogar- Se mantenía sin expresión, pese que se mostraba molesto en su interior- Llego a amar a su madre humana y por ella se quedó en el Ningenkai, en espera de que el tiempo olvidase su pasado y tener una vida normal y en paz. Eso era un sueño imposible. El humano tenía a Youko, el demonio que se fusiono a el luego de una persecución riesgosa.

Youko perdió la sonrisa, comenzando a preocuparse en serio.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Información confidencial.

Lo detestaba. Cuando Koenma le informo de lo que ahora hablaba le aseguro que la historia era real, pues el propio rey Yomi en persona, un viejo "amigo" de Youko que quería su ejecución, se la presto para acelerar el proceso y así su trágico destino.

- ¿Y que con eso? Teorías, suposiciones, versiones, historias variadas. No tienen nada.

- La madre de Minamino podría haber estado expuesta a tu yoki, ser una compañera tuya- le dijo sin piedad, viendo la reacción inmediata de Youko- Es más, es muy probable que ella sea la que guarda los tesoros que robaste.

- No. No es verdad.

- Eres un mentiroso innato. En vez de escucharte yo sugiero que interroguemos a tu madre, o a la madre de Minamino.

Youko comprendió instantáneamente lo que estaba sucediendo y Shuichi también, pero el horror de ver envuelta a su madre en el caso lo alarmo y no pudo pensar con coherencia. Los pensamientos de él se mezclaron con los suyos.

- No, eso no. ¡Ella no sabe nada! No la tengo bajo ningún control, ella no tiene idea… ¡Tú lo sabes!

- Sueles ir tu solo a verla como Shuichi. Además, meses antes de los robos fuiste a su encuentro.

Amplio grandemente los ojos y rugió con los dientes expuestos. ¿Era capaz de involucrar a su madre en semejante tormento?

- ¡No fue así! Ella estaba enferma, ¡no insistas en que tiene relación!- podía sentir a Shuichi temblar en su interior, su preocupación y sus emociones provocándole un estremecimiento de descontrol.

- Dinos donde están los tesoros- intervino Koenma, sorprendido del cambio de expresión del demonio zorro. Había hecho bien, pese al cruel método, habiendo llamado a Hiei. La calma arrogante y todo gesto burlón o malicioso en los labios del zorro habían desaparecido por completo.

Youko vio al príncipe con rencoroso odio.

- No hablare.

- Pero esa mujer puede que sí. Deberá pasar por pruebas para asegurarnos que esta liberada de todo control tuyo…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir eso de Shiori, Hiei!

La voz de Youko se perdió, se fusiono con la de Shuichi por la tensión y la ansiedad. Todos en el salón, excepto Hiei, se asombraron del exabrupto. En cambio, continúo hablando.

- ¿No es verdad? Ella es tu adorada madre, supongo que es la persona en la que más confías. Puede que no esté relacionada con este "tu" pero podría guardarte los tesoros que robaste sin saber que son.

- Calla. Esto es una provocación. ¡Shuichi, cálmate!- Se llevó ambas manos a su cabeza, aprisionándola- Sabes que es un engaño, lo sabes. Contrólate, no puedo resistir tus emociones.

- ¿Están hablando?- murmuro Hiei, inmisericorde- Pregúntale que le parecería si trajéramos aquí a su madre. Podrían compartir celda.

- Basta- farfullo, perdiendo el control- **¡Detente!**

De un segundo al otro, el cabello plateado de Youko, sus ojos dorados y su ropa cambiaron a mechas de rojo intenso, ojos esmeraldas y ropa de humano, cortada y en pésima condición, con la adicional de una expresión máxima de desesperación y coraje.

Los soldados y Koenma vieron con asombro la transformación. Por su parte, Hiei permanecía lo más impasible que podía.

- ¡No me hagas esto, Hiei! ¡No involucres a mi madre!- Su reciente voz aterciopelada estaba corrompida por la ansiedad y el miedo de esa posibilidad- Déjenla fuera de esto.

En la garganta de Kurama murió un gemido, y el Maestro de Jagan decidió que era suficiente. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al hijo angustiado.

- Ya hice mi parte- le dijo a Koenma, sin tacto alguno, antes de retirarse por la puerta, de la misma forma que había entrado.

El silencio que quedo después de su partida fue tenso.

- Por favor, no le hagan nada.

- Youko deberá decidir eso. O tú, Shuichi- le dijo Koenma, muy serio.

- ¿Qué quieren saber?

- Empezaremos el interrogatorio después. Ahora, es momento de tu curación- El muchacho no necesito verse el brazo para saber que estaba sangrando de nuevo- Y, Shuichi…- El príncipe bajo la voz, esperando que nadie más lo escuchara- Lamento eso.

Quiso responderle con uno de los violentos comentarios de Youko pero no se atrevió. Ni en la desesperación podía ser indecoroso. Se resignó a bajar la cabeza al suelo y apoyar su frente en ella. Oyó que la barrera se desprendía y luego los pasos de un médico especializado aproximándose, mas no hizo nada. No tenía las fuerzas. Estaba muy agotado para resistirse a lo que le depararía desde ahora.


End file.
